Ut redimio ut Nex
by punkish furball
Summary: CURRENTLY REVISING! IY/DN crossover. Light continues his struggles against L and Ryuk unknowingly leads him to what may be Kira's greatest asset: a miko whose body and soul is bound to his will and the demons lurking in his shadows. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer for the story: Death Note is property of Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata and InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

punkish furball—Hey there! The polls have spoken and people like Death Note. I was working on crossovers for each choice, but I was stumped on what to post first.

**Words to Ponder:**

Before you read I'd like to point a few things out (there is a lot more than I usually write but please read it):

1. I like to use Light more than Raito, so Light will be Light.

2. I know the Ryuk has two death notes.

3. I know and/or am able to look up all the rules of the death note (they put them in the beginning of each chapter in the manga) and found a way to use them to my advantage. (They are very specific.)

4. This might be a tad darker than what I usually write considering the type of manga/anime Death Note is.

5. OCs are in this story. Mimirou, whom I used before, and for the first time in a long while, Mayaru (frantic applause). More info on them comes up later in the game.

6. I used a Latin translator for the titles. If you know Latin and notice an error, feel free to correct me. I would appreciate your help!

7. I like Pinky and the Brain (I didn't want to stop on an even number :p).

Questions? Comments? Words of Wisdom? Contact me!

Normal transition: -O0o0O-

Flashback transition: _**-O0o0O-**_

_**Chapter 1: Promissio**_

Kagome held a strange notebook in her hands; she found in InuYasha's forest when she was looking for herbs. It was black with thin white writing on its cover.

"Death note, huh?" Kagome said as she read the writing on the cover aloud to herself, "I wonder how this got here."

It was a very modern looking item and there was writing in English script above the traditional Japanese characters. All in all, it was very out of place lying on the ground in the Feudal Age of Japan when not many people could read or write especially in English. Curiously, Kagome opened the notebook and began to read the first page. Again, there was an English translation above each of the Japanese characters.

" 'This is a shinigami's notebook,' " Kagome read aloud, " 'How to use it: the human whose name is written in this note shall die.' " Kagome's eyes widened and she lowered the page from her view.

'What kind of sick joke is this?' Kagome thought to herself, 'No way anyone in this era could write something like this. I wonder how it got here. I better keep this with me. There is a strange aura around it; it's not evil but then again it's exactly bursting with purity either.' Kagome pressed the notebook against her chest with the back cover facing outward and began walking towards the village.

-O0o0O-

"Are you feeling well, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked the silent priestess who stared blankly into the roaring fire. Everyone else around her was engrossed in conversation while Kagome hadn't said a word. Kagome quickly lifted her head and looked up from the flames.

"Huh?" she responded, "Did you call me? I wasn't paying attention."

"I asked if you were alright," Miroku repeated, "You seem a little distant."

"And you haven't been listening to anything we've been saying," Sango said, supporting the monk, "Is there something on your mind? Or is anything bothering you?"

"She's probably just worried about something worthless," InuYasha said and rolled up his sleeves, "School or 'geo trees' or something stupid like that."

"I guess I just have a lot on my mind," Kagome said, "I'm fine."

"If you say so," Sango said and returned to the conversation topic. Something about Naraku or battle strategies or something else to that effect Kagome suspected.

'All stuff that I should be paying attention to,' Kagome thought, 'I've been so out of it ever since I found that stupid notebook. I'll wait until everyone settles down and get the notebook out of my bag to look it over; there has to be something on it to give me a clue of where it came from.'

"No wonder she can bare to listen to you. You all say the same thing over and over," a new voice said. It belonged to one of the newly added demonic companions of group, a fire neko half demon that looked about age thirteen or fourteen. Her skin was tanned brown like copper and, like all demons, her fingers were slender and tipped with sharp claws. Her eyes were two different colors—the right was golden and the left was blood red. Her onyx colored hair fell passed her shoulders to her waist and her bangs were cream colored. Two black cream tipped ears that were cat like in nature were on the side of her head and two black ivory tipped tails extended from her spine. She wore a sky blue yukata with small orange swirl designs scattered on it and orange obi.

"Yep, the same old thing over and over," she said, "Who wants to hear that?"

"Mimirou, don't be like that. The more you annoy them the more insufferable they get," the other new member said. She was almost identical to the other girl, Mimirou, only she was of pure demonic blood. She had pointed elfin ears and both of her eyes were crimson. Her hair and tails were creamy white where Mimirou's were black and black where Mimirou's were cream colored. She was also about an inch or so taller than Mimirou and her hair was shorter, but it wasn't a noticeable difference. Her yukata was pale green with pink petals across it and pink obi. The two newcomers are the youngest of the few remaining members of their clan of fire cats. There were also half sisters having the same father; they were both usually mistaken for twins. It was Kagome who found the two of them and Kagome whom the respected and followed.

"I don't hear the two of you pitching any ideas, Mayaru," Sango said in a harsh tone, "What we are talking about is important."

"What you are talking about causes my ears to bleed," Mayaru said and crossed her arms. She looked away from the group catching her sister rummaging through Kagome's large yellow bag. Mimirou pulled out a black notebook.

"What's this?" she said to herself while examining the notebook with strange characters on the front over the Japanese writing she was familiar with. Mayaru walked over to her sister and took the notebook from her hands with a scowl on her face; her sister had a habit of growing bored easily and of remedying her boredom rather quickly.

"You shouldn't touch Kagome-dono's things," the older sister said and held up the book up. Kagome jumped to her feet and took the book out of Mayaru's grip.

"Don't touch that!" she shouted then clamped her hand to lips when she realized her outburst. All the occupants of the small hut looked at her excluding a sleeping Shippo.

"What's your problem?" InuYasha asked the distraught teen.

"It's a journal," Kagome quickly thought up the lie, "I don't want anyone to read. Sorry about that, guys." The two nekos nodded.

"Sorry, Kagome-dono," Mimirou said, rubbing the back of neck sheepishly, "I guess I just got bored easily again." Kagome just smiled a little when everyone went on as if the little incident never happened. She looked over to the opening in the front of hut covered by the straw mat. Her eyes widened as she took in the newest occupant of room.

He was a strange-looking creature. He was tall…very tall. He was clothed in entirely black that contrasted greatly against his pale blue skin with some small accessories of silver. His lips that stretched across the lower half of his face were a darker blue with teeth sticking out like jagged peaks over his lips. The part of him that captivated Kagome the most was his eyes. They were yellow with red irises that seemed to bore into her widened blue ones. Kagome was so fixated by his appearance that she disregarded everything around her. Then almost as sudden as he appeared, the creature throw back his head and laughed…very loudly.

"Kagome, are you sure you're alright?" Sango asked. Kagome jumped slightly and nodded at the demon slayer.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. Sango walked over and grabbed Kagome's right hand; her other held the notebook.

"Are you certain? You seem unwell," Sango said.

Kagome squeezed her hand reassuringly, "I am. Don't worry about me."

InuYasha huffed, "Like anyone was worried about you." He was quickly hit on the head by Miroku's staff.

"InuYasha's own way of saying he is concerned about you as well," Miroku said to Kagome with a smile. She smiled weakly; she felt very ill at ease.

'Why do they look like they can't hear him?' Kagome thought, 'They can't all be ignoring him! Who could?'

The creature's laughing died down so that it was only a few snickers. He turned to leave the hut but not before giving a final look to Kagome. Kagome watched him leave her fingers tightening around the spine of the notebook.

"I'm going out for some fresh air," Kagome said to the others. Before anyone could offer to accompany her, she dashed out of the door towards InuYasha's Forest. InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku looked outside from their places around the fire.

"Something is up with her," InuYasha said, "I don't like it."

"I know," Sango said, "She seemed tense."

"Perhaps she is merely feeling a little apprehensive," Miroku suggested, "With our constant topic of conversation, it's hard for her not to be. After all, most of the shards are in possession of our group or Naraku. A final confrontation is sure to approach soon."

"Still," InuYasha said, "Something doesn't smell right."

"How about Mimirou and I go look after her?" Mayaru suggested. She and her sister rose to their feet at once.

InuYasha nodded; as much as the two annoyed him, he knew without a doubt he could trust them when Kagome was concern.

"You two go ahead," InuYasha instructed, "Come back if you see anything strange." The two nodded and rushed out of the hut.

-O0o0O-

Kagome walked through the forest holding the notebook so tightly that her knuckles were white. She stopped after walking for a few minutes when she was sure that she was a safe distance away from the village.

"Okay," Kagome began, "I know that you're out here. So just come out already."

Kagome heard the same hysterical laughter that she had heard just moments ago. The large creature emerged from the trees behind her. Kagome was a little frightened of the strange being that appeared before her but hid it well.

'His energy feels different from any demon I've ever see,' Kagome thought, 'And I was the only one who noticed him before.'

"I'm surprised," the creature spoke, "not many of you humans act so calm when confronted by a shinigami."

"Shinigami?" Kagome repeated to herself.

'A god of death?' Kagome thought and looked at the notebook she held in her hands.

"If you're a shinigami," Kagome said, looking up at the death god, "then this notebook must be yours."

The shinigami nodded his head, "You could say that, but I never expected it to be found so soon by someone who could actually read and by a miko no less. How surprising."

Kagome decided to ignore the miko comment for the moment and continued to speak.

"Then if this notebook is yours," Kagome continued, "then it would be true to say that you use it to kill people."

"Yes, it would," the shinigami said, "I am the previous owner of the death note."

"What do you mean previous owner?" Kagome asked. As soon as he had said that the notebook was his, she intended on giving it back to him.

"When a death note leaves the Shinigami Realm," the shinigami began, "it becomes part of the world in which it lands, in this case, the human world. Whoever finds it becomes its new owner. Also anyone who touches the death note has the ability to see and hear the shinigami who dropped it."

"But I don't want it," Kagome said and held the notebook out to the shinigami.

"Now what am I supposed to do with that?" the shinigami said, "I told you. The death note is now yours."

"But I don't want to keep it," Kagome repeated, "Take it back."

"Are you sure?" the shinigami asked, "Don't you want to use it at least once? You could kill anyone you want."

'Anyone I want?' Kagome thought and brought the notebook closer to her, 'If I wanted to, I could use this notebook to kill Naraku. He wouldn't expect it and he would have no defense against it at all.' The whole idea was very tempting.

Kagome shook her head and held the notebook out at the shinigami again.

"No," she answered, "Take it back."

"You're no fun at all," the shinigami said.

"Just take it," Kagome said. She was steadily losing her patience with the shinigami.

"I don't think I want to take it," the shinigami said, "Why don't you just leave it where you found it? I'm sure that sooner or later, someone will find it who'll want to use it."

Kagome stiffened; she didn't like the idea of someone else finding the death note even if the odds were slim. She knew most people weren't literate and the notebook would probably be on earth for a long time. But still…

"Can you please just take it?" Kagome pleaded with the shinigami.

"Hmm…" the shinigami said, "You're pretty intent on giving the notebook back. You have no guarantee that I won't drop the death note somewhere else yet you still persist." The shinigami paused, "How about you and I make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Kagome asked sounding a little skeptical.

"Do you know where the word 'miko' comes from?" the shinigami asked and Kagome shook her head.

"A miko is literally 'a servant of the gods'," the shinigami said, "A shinigami is a 'god of death'. Normally, a shinigami is a lower level god and does not have a servant."

"So you want me to be your servant?" Kagome asked, immediately not liking that idea.

"In a way," the shinigami answered, "I will return to the shinigami realm with the death note. I will keep this death note with me until I return to the human world and whoever is in possession of the death note, you will serve them."

'If what I am seeing is correct,' Ryuk thought to himself, 'then that might be a long time away. . . at least for human.'

Kagome thought the plan over. It sounded okay to her. She had a feeling that the shinigami was going to keep his word, but she had to be sure.

"Why do you want to make such a deal with me?" Kagome asked.

"I have a feeling that our next encounter will be very…interesting," the shinigami replied, "And lately I've been very bored."

'Bored?' Kagome thought, 'How odd.'

"Okay," Kagome said and the shinigami took the notebook.

"You can't go back on your word," Kagome quickly added. The shinigami laughed a little.

"Shinigami don't have much to do with the concept of honor," the shinigami said, "but the fact that you are a miko and I am a god means that should either of us go back on this promise, the consequences will be dire or something." Kagome nodded and let go of the breath she was holding.

"By the way," Kagome asked, "since we are in this agreement together, do you have a name?"

"A name?" the shinigami repeated, "You can call me Ryuk."

"Ryuk," Kagome repeated the name to herself before addressing the shinigami again, "Well, then Ryuk. I guess this is good bye for now."

"Yes," Ryuk said and turned his back to Kagome, "Good bye, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened when two black wings sprouted from Ryuk's back and he began to fly away.

"How did he know my name?" Kagome asked the fading image of the death god over the trees.

-O0o0O-

"That is not something that happens everyday," Mimirou asked from her hiding place in the tree's leaves. The two sisters watched the scene between the miko and shinigami with feline curiosity.

"Indeed," Mayaru said and turned to her sister, "So, that notebook belonged to that being, a shinigami."

"It would seem so," Mimirou said, "We are able to see and hear him because we also touched the notebook. And I thought the whole thing was a boredom induced hallucination. Should we tell Kagome-dono we can also see the shinigami? She seems kinda distracted and probably will not remember we touched the notebook until much later."

"Should the proper opportunity arise, then I suppose we should," Mayaru said and sighed, "I have a feeling that she is going to need some kind of protection in this new endeavor and InuYasha is too brash to deal with a situation like this."

"Right," Mimirou said and decided to change the subject, "That shinigami knew Kagome-dono's name without her telling him." Mayaru shrugged her shoulders.

"There is not really a way to tell if he possesses some kind of power that would allow him to know that information without being told," Mayaru said, "I do not know much about shinigami and he could have simply over heard us talking or heard any rumors circulating about our group for all we know. It does not seem like a detail we should keep in mind for too long."

Mimirou frowned and stood up, brushing the dirt from her yukata, "If you say so. At any rate, we should keep an eye out for that shinigami."

"Do what you want. I personally wouldn't waste the energy," a voice behind the duo said. The two jumped and turned around.

"You are very jumpy," Ryuk said to the two demons.

"What do you want?" Mimirou asked as she recovered from her shock.

"So the two of you touched death note?" Ryuk said, ignoring the question, "How strange. A youkai and a hanyou so protective of a miko."

"What does that have to do with you?" Mimirou asked Ryuk, growling quietly at the shinigami. Both sisters were confused when the shinigami began to laugh.

"This makes it some much more interesting," Ryuk said to himself, "That is of course if you survive before the current death note goes out of practice. Then again, I'm sure the miko will make sure of it and take you with her since she seems to like you well enough."

"What do you speak of?" Mayaru asked the shinigami. He knew something that they didn't, something that he wasn't going to let them in on it anytime soon.

"I suppose you really don't have much to worry about especially from the newer death notes like this one," Ryuk said, "Unless someone writes you name down in the big frenzy." Before either of the two could ask the shinigami what he meant, he flew away.

"We better get back before Kagome-dono does," Mayaru said.

Mimirou nodded, "I have a feeling that we're going to meet up with Ryuk again sooner than we'd like."

-O0o0O-

"Ryuk?" Light asked the shinigami by his side discretely so that he would not be noticed by his classmates or others heading in his direction. Ryuk turned his head to the teen by his side; he wasn't really paying that much attention to him today. He didn't think he would talk to him seeing as Light usually avoided talking to him in public.

"What is it?" Ryuk asked.

"You seem kinda distant today," Light said, "What are you thinking about?"

"Just a passing thought," Ryuk said, "About a promise that was made a long time ago."

"A promise?" Light said, surprised the shinigami had given him such an answer. He didn't particularly care about it, but he was curious.

"Yes," Ryuk said, "It was centuries ago with another human who found the death note you have now."

Light just shook his head. He should not have asked; it was just useless information.

'I have better things to worry about that whatever is going on in that shinigami's head,' Light thought. When Ryuk noticed that Light was beginning to ignore him again, he looked back on the route ahead of them from Light's school to his home.

'So you have returned to your original era,' Ryuk thought to himself, 'You probably weren't expecting me to find you here, but, little miko, the odds are against you. Maybe I should tell Light about our little agreement.' Ryuk took one look at the human at his side before chuckling to himself.

'Maybe not,' Ryuk thought, 'It'll be much more interesting when Light finds out on his own.'

-O0o0O-

"A trip?" Mimirou and Mayaru said in unison. It was the morning after Kagome's encounter with the shinigami. The two of them had managed to return before she did and had told InuYasha that she just needed time to herself and nothing out of the ordinary happened. When she returned and confirmed what they said, InuYasha and the others became less suspicious. They didn't like lying to the others, but both youkai had a feeling that it was for the best not to mention the shinigami.

Kagome nodded, "Yep, a trip into my era. We're supposed to be having a festival there tomorrow and I want you two to be in it." She had been thinking about this for a long time. The others were still at the village; they were settling in because Kagome was going home today. She was already wearing her yellow backpack ready to depart.

"Why didn't you ask any of the others to come?" Mimirou asked.

"Nobody else is really interested in my era like you guys are," Kagome answered, "Shippo is only interested in snacks and sweets and would be too much to keep up with, Kaede seems a little interested but I don't want her to go and get hurt because of her age, Sango and Miroku never seem interested when I talk about my era, and InuYasha has already been there a few times and tells me that he doesn't like it there that much. Would you like to come with me?"

"Of course, but how will we be able to accompany you?" Mayaru asked, "Only InuYasha is able to do so."

"That's because there is a bond between InuYasha and I," Kagome explained, "The bond exists because of the prayer beads that InuYasha wears on his neck."

"So if we wear prayer beads, then we will be able to travel with you?" Mimirou asked.

"It's not quite that simple," Kagome said, "The bond exists between the maker and the wearer of the prayer beads. It was Kikyo who made InuYasha's beads, so that is why there is a bond between us," Kagome slide off her backpack and reached inside one of its side pockets. She pulled out two bracelets. She held them out to the two girls.

"I had the ration the materials I had so I could only make them this size," Kagome said, "but the effects will be the same. I'm not too sure if they work, but Kaede taught me how and I made some trial ones that I tested on her and they worked pretty well." The two girls fingered the new accessories before slipping them on their wrists. The bracelets began to glow bright pink.

Kagome smiled brightly; they worked.

'All I need to do now is think of a command,' she thought to herself, 'Nothing like "sit" that could hurt and nothing too complicated.'

"Okay," Kagome said out loud, "Kneel." Mimirou and Mayaru got onto their knees and bowed deeply. They were still for a few moments before the light receded and they could move.

"Sorry about that," Kagome said when they rose to their feet, "I was trying to pick one that would hurt you and I guess I picked a bad one."

"It's a fine command," Mayaru said with a smile, "and not half as humiliating as sit."

"Great," Kagome said and clapped her hands together, "Now all we have to do is tell InuYasha you're going with me for the weekend." Kagome had her backpack back on and the three of them began their trek back to the village.

Mimirou groaned, "Do we have to tell him? He gets mad enough when you want to go home. I doubt he will like the idea of us accompanying you."

"It's not like I'm going to let him stop us," Kagome said, "I just don't want him to worry about you guys when you're gone."

"InuYasha worry about us?" Mayaru said dryly, "As if."

"InuYasha does like you guys!" Kagome protested, "Besides, it'll be better if we let him know up front instead of sneaking around his back."

"If you say so," the two girls responded in unison.

-O0o0O-

"I don't think so," InuYasha said when Kagome told him of her plans.

"I wasn't asking your permission, InuYasha," Kagome said and crossed her arms over her chest, "They are coming with me whether you like it or not. I just happened to have the courtesy to tell you."

InuYasha growled softly at the raven haired teen. Kagome stood her ground in front of him; she wasn't going to back down.

"How come the two of you get to go with Kagome?" Shippo asked the feline demons. He liked the two of them, but he was quickly getting jealous.

Mimirou shrugged her shoulders and said, "She asked us and we said yes; there is not that much to it. I have been curious about Kagome's era for a long time and I was not going to pass this up."

"Neither was I," Mayaru said, "Besides," she continued looking at Sango and Miroku, "she told us that no one else seems to be that interested in what she has to say about her home. She did not want to burden anyone who did not really want to go." She inwardly smirked when she saw Miroku and Sango react to the jab at their consciences. She and her sister liked the two of them, but they would often disregard Kagome whenever she tried to explain her homework or talk about something in her era…unintentionally of course, but the action would hurt all the same.

"Of course," Mimirou said to Shippo, "you could certainly hop for your share of sweets." She ruffled the kitsune's hair; he seemed to be satisfied with what the neko had to say.

"I don't care what's going on," InuYasha said, "those two are not leaving this village."

"Perhaps you could consider it this way," Mimirou said, growing with InuYasha's stubborn attitude, "If we go to the festival and play the roles Kagome had set aside for us, you will not be bothered with any of the 'annoying humans' you tell us so much about. And when we return, I am certain that the three of us can carry more ramen and potato chips you are so fond of than Kagome when she goes alone." When InuYasha's ears perked up, Mimirou smirked. The half demon was sold and there was no turning back.

"Okay," InuYasha said in a quiet voice, "I'll let you go." Before Mimirou could say that they weren't asking for his permission, Kagome and Mayaru thanked him and grabbed Mimirou's arm. The three of them ran towards the well.

"We'll be back before you know it!" Kagome shouted behind her back while the other two waved. They kept going until they reached the well.

"So, this is it?" Mimirou said, looking at the well. They had seen it many times before, but it seemed completely different now than it did before. A whole new world that was totally unreachable was suddenly so close.

"Yep," Kagome said, "I already told my mom you might be coming so she made up the guest room for you. I also have some clothes for you to change into; your clothes are much more common in my era than InuYasha's, but I want you to get the whole 21st century experience. Today, we are just going to hang out at my house and I'll show you some of the modern devices I have at home and get you ready for the festival tomorrow. After tomorrow, I'll show you around the city."

"That all sounds so fun," Mimirou said, "We have never been to a festival or anything before."

"Yes," Mayaru said, "It should be very fun. Thank you for allowing us to come with you. It is an honor."

"I'm glad I wanted you wanted to come with me," Kagome said then she leaned over the edge of the well, "Do you want to go in first or should we all go in together?"

"We will go first," Mimirou said excitedly, "You can make sure we get on the other side and then go after us."

Kagome nodded and waited for the two the jump in. Mimirou went ahead of her sister and dove head first into the well. The blue light glowed and she disappeared.

"I better go before she gets too excited," Mayaru said and sat on the edge of the well and slide in so the she would land on her feet. Kagome smiled when she saw Mayaru disappear into the well. She adjusted her backpack straps and jumped into the well behind them.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—Kagome and Light will meet up later. I like how it's all shaping out. I got this idea after I found out what "miko" meant. I was either going to try it with Death Note or Bleach (the coin came up tails, so Death Note won). I did a little prewriting for this story beforehand, so updates may come up a little sooner than usual.

-Ut redimio ut Nex – "Bound or Constricted to a Violent Death"

-Promissio – "Deal" or "Promise"

L83R, DUDES!

(edited 08.05.2010)


	2. Chapter 2

punkish furball—Hey, there!

**Words to Ponder:**

First off, my laptop crashed. (Le gasp!) I'm still able to use the family computer and the computers at school, but it's in my little bro's room and they monitor the computers . . . it'll be a while before we can do something about my laptop (Hopefully a new one!)

Thank you Five Tailed Demon Dog, BadGothicChick, pheonixstar123, Kira, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, StarlitBaby, Kitty463, Ls-girl, CrOsSoVerz, Starlight - Wild Koneko, Lawliet, Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle, Shin Wal-New Moon-, ice-cold-bunni, 43InuAsha, PrincessVictoriaAnnMacbeth, Reads-way-2-much, C.A.Q, Watashi No Sukinahito, Gothic Lust, Evil RULZ, PowerfulMind, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, WhiteDemoness11, Natasumi Tsuchi-Ookami, xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx, Ai Megami Murasaki, and cowgirlkitten2000 for reviewing.

I got an interesting...I wouldn't call it a flame really. Spark? Sizzle? Yeah, let's go with that. Anyway it was one of those anonymous, no e-mail type deals that make any author want to tear your hair out when they piss you off. I didn't really think too much about it, but it did bring up something I wanted to address. Mimirou and Mayaru are important to the plot of the story. They are not "mary sues" or at least I don't think so (I had to look it up on wikipedia and ask around to find out what it meant). They are not used to "to make me feel like I am included in the story" (Okay that is pretty creepy). And, last but not least, if you leave a review saying something like that and then say "I'll never read any of your stories again. Goodbye." I will not care. It's still up; it's someone's opinion and I can't delete just because I disagree with it.

Also, so there isn't any confusion, Mimirou is a half-demon/hanyou and Mayaru is a demon/youkai.

Other fun stuff: There is a lot of stuff about the pairing. I really don't know. :P I came up with the idea and didn't think of anything like that. I'll have to see if it comes along.

On with the chapter!

Normal transition: -O0o0O-

Flashback transition: _**-O0o0O-**_

_**Chapter Two: Occursus**_

"So this is food?" Mimirou asked Kagome while looking down at the cup sized portion of light pink creamy substance with little red bits of fruit littered throughout it. Her sister held an equally sized portion only hers was as white as milk. The two of them were sitting on the kotatsu in the Higurashi kitchen eyeing the cups and spoons with suspicious eyes.

Earlier when they had all arrived at into the future, the two sisters were amazed at all the new sights, smells, modern advances this time had to offer. The two demons lived up to the reputation of all felines; Kagome didn't think she had ever answered so many questions before all at once. They had asked all sorts of questions: Why are there so few trees? What is that horrid smell? Where are all the other 'villagers'? Why is her home so big? What are the clear walls made of? How do they capture light into those small orbs? And much, much more.

When they had all reached Kagome's house, Kagome's mother, Kun-loon, had greeted them at the doorway with her grandfather, Takeshi-, and little brother, Souta. Mimirou and Mayaru introduced themselves and bowed until the older woman told them not to be so formal and that they would always welcome. While Kun-loon prepared dinner, Kagome took the girls upstairs to experience the modern wonder of indoor plumbing. After being showered and groomed, Mimirou and Mayaru dressed in a pair of thin cotton pajama pants, light aqua and mint green respectively, with holes made for their tails and a white cotton camisole. While Kagome showered and donned her own pajama set with light pink bottoms, the two demons asked more questions. Kagome didn't mind. It was a nice change of pace to actually educate and explain some features of her era to an interested audience.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, after Kagome had taken her grandfather's sutras away. The sisters conversed comfortably with Kagome's family and vice versa. Kagome could tell that her mother and grandfather appreciated the two demons' polite and respectful demeanor, a change from the brash behavior of InuYasha. Souta was especially interested in the two especially Mimirou, who was a hanyou like his hero.

'They are fitting in so well,' Kagome thought. She was glad that the two were comfortable with the change in scenery. The only challenge came when the main course of dinner was finished and they moved on to dessert, ice cream.

"Of course it's food," Kagome said. She picked up her spoon, took a big scoop of her own strawberry ice cream, and put it in her mouth. She let out a big sigh when she swallowed.

"It's delicious," she urged, "Try it." Mimirou lifted up her spoon, examining her reflection in the foreign piece of tableware and Mayaru refused to touch it.

"It's okay," Kun-loon said and added jokingly, "We're not going to poison you."

Not wanting to insult their hosts, Mayaru hesitantly picked up her spoon, holding it awkwardly, and got a small dot of vanilla ice cream on its tip. She lifted it up to her mouth and flicked the ice cream with her tongue. She jumped when it melted on contact.

"It's cold," she said, "and sweet." She put her spoon into the ice cream again and got a larger scoop. Mayaru put the whole portion in her mouth.

"It's good?" Mimirou asked her sister. She was answered with a content purr and a nod.

Mimirou looked down at her own spoon. She picked it up and got a much larger scoop of her strawberry ice cream with frozen strawberries embedded in it than her sister. She put it in her mouth and swallowed it whole without waiting. Mimirou immediately cringed and her ears flattened to her skull. Kun-loon giggled behind her hand at the distressed hanyou.

"It's okay," Kagome said, "It's only a brain freeze."

"My head is turning to ice?" Mimirou asked.

"No," Kagome said, "It's a headache you get from eating ice cream too fast."

"Try eating it slower," Souta suggested. Once the headache subsided, Mimirou tried again and was immediately smitten with the frozen treat.

After dessert was finished, the three girls went into the living room to watch a movie. Kagome explained the basics of television while Mimirou and Mayaru got settled on the couch. She put in one of her favorite DVDs, Shrek ™. She chose an animated, children's movie so that the two would not have too much trouble following it and not get too confused. To her delight, the two watched in rapt attention laughing and enjoying the movie. Once the movie was finished, it was time for bed.

Kagome took the two upstairs to the guest bedroom which contained a small desk, two twin sized beds and a side table between them with a lamp on it. The color scheme was light blue and creamy white.

"Ready for bed?" Kagome asked. Mimirou pushed down onto on of the beds with her hand being careful not to pierce the fabric with her claws.

"What kind of futon is this?" she asked.

"It's not really a futon," Kagome said, "It's a western style bed with a large cushion like a pillow called a mattress raised up on four posts. It is one of my personal favorite luxuries of this era."

Mimirou sat on the bed and after a few seconds, she bounced up and down a few times with a smile.

"I like this," she said and lay out on the bed on her back. Mayaru got onto her bed and curled up like a cat with her head resting on the pillow and her tails brushing against her legs.

"Do you think we are going to do acceptable at the festival tomorrow?" Mayaru asked quietly. Kagome giggled quietly and sat on the end of Mayaru's bed. "Shy" wasn't a word that came to mind when one thought about either of the two sisters, but Kagome figured that confronting bus loads of rowdy students from another time period would make even the stoic Sesshomaru a little nervous.

'Okay,' she thought, 'maybe not him.'

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You won't be alone. There are other volunteers and plus I'll be nearby," Kagome said and thought of a way to take their minds off of it.

"It'll be much more comfortable if you get underneath the blankets," she suggested.

The two got up for a moment and got under the covers and pulled them up to their chins, snuggling into the warmth of the blankets.

"Sleep well," Kagome said, getting up and walking to the door. She was answered with two low purrs. Kagome switched off the lights and waked to her room and left the door open just incase they needed something.

-O0o0O-

"Light, where are we going?" Ryuk asked the teenager sitting on the back seat of the bus with girl from his class while he stood in the aisle. It was morning and Light's entire senior class- had boarded a chartered bus after they had taken roll call. They were in a rush seeing as they were running late to arrive at the destination. Light turned his head to the side and whispered to the shinigami; he was sitting on by the aisle so the girl next to him wouldn't notice. Luckily, she also had her ear buds jammed in her ears with the volume on her iPod™ as high as it would go-.

"It's a field trip," Light answered quietly, "to a shrine in Tokyo. I need you to keep to yourself occupied. I can't be seen talking to you."

The girl at Light's side noticed that he wasn't looking her way and tapped his shoulder. When his attention turned from Ryuk to her, she pulled out her ear buds and began to speak.

"Light-kun, what are you staring at?" she asked.

"Nothing really," he said and flashed a charming smile, "I was just thinking."

"Oh," the girl said and wrapped her arm around Light's and leaned towards him, "I'm so happy I get to have you all to myself today."

"Yeah," Light said and nodded absently, not really paying attention to what she was saying. He didn't even remember her name. "Miyuri" or something of that nature. He looked at Ryuk again. The shinigami was shaking violently for some reason. Light sent him a confused look and the shinigami erupted with laughter. Light rolled his eyes at his actions.

'What is that shinigami laughing about now?' Light thought, 'He must know something I don't; he has the habit of laughing when he does. I wonder what it could be.'

Ryuk could not control the peals of laughter when he felt the familiar presence of holy energy ripple across his blue skin. It didn't take long for him to figure out who the shrine maiden of their destination was.

'She really is here,' Ryuk thought, 'I didn't expect Light to meet her so soon.' Ryuk also felt the presence of two similar demonic energies as well. That made Ryuk's laughter much louder. Ryuk's laughter died down when the bus slowed to a stop. The class got off the bus and immediately gaped at the sight of the large stone steps.

"Do they expect us to climb all those!" a male student with glasses exclaimed. A few other voice their opinions in agreement.

"Of course, we do. How else to you suspect to get all the way up there?" a voice asked. A girl was sitting on one of the stone railings kicking her legs back and forth resting with her hands on the back of her head. No one noticed her before; she was a hard one to miss. She was younger than most of the students present, maybe about thirteen or fourteen. She definitely wasn't of Japanese descent. Her complexion was darker, a rich creamy brown like melted caramel. Her attire was white, a kimono style outfit with short sleeves and ended at mid-thigh. A black obi was tied around her waist with a small bow in the back. She wore a black vest-like garment that looked like some kind of leather that fit tightly to her body resembling a corset and over that there was a golden colored chest plate ending at her midriff. Long black leggings ended at the top of her knees with black boots that looked like they were made of the same leathery material. Her hair was long and pure black tied into a high ponytail that brushed the middle of her back. A golden coronet was around her head with her bangs fanning over the front. A black pouch was wrapped around her left leg at the hem of her kimono and another on her right arm. A sword was sheathed at her side. She was smirking at the group of students with her eyes twinkling with laughter; one of them golden yellow in color and the other crimson red.

"Excuse me," one bold girl asked the stranger, "but would you happen to be our guide for the shrine tour?"

The girl stopped all motion; one of her legs was still in mid-swing. She looked over at the girl and raised one of her slender eyebrows.

"I suppose you could call me that," she said after being silent for a few moments, "but that's only if you go up the stairs." She paused and began to dig in her ear with a finger on her right hand, "If not, I suppose you could leave."

A group of boys decided to take the advice and turned back towards the bus. Before they could begin to walk towards it, a kunai flew through the air and pierced the metal of the bus door. Everyone looked at the girl sitting on the railing, who was still attending to her ear only this time twirling a kunai on her finger on her left hand.

"I thought you said we could leave!" one of the boys exclaimed, breathing heavily in shock of the sudden action.

The girl's finger left her ear, but she continued to twirl the kunai about.

"I did say that," she admitted, "but I never said I would not stop you." She slid off the railing and the class began to walk up the stairs deciding it would be wise to follow the girl and repeat their classmates' mistake. The girl walked behind them most likely to make sure no one when astray.

"Not that it matters to you," she began once they were about halfway up the steps, "but my name is Mimirou." Once she announced her name to the group, Ryuk began to laugh again. Light fought the urge to look back at the shinigami.

'That girl,' Light thought, 'There's something about her…' Light could literally feel her eyes boring into the back of his head like she was glaring at him.

'Or if I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was looking at Ryuk,' Light thought, but he immediately dismissed that thought. According to the rules of the death note, she should not be able to see the shinigami. After thinking for a while, Light remembered something Ryuk told him when he first appeared to him. He said that death notes had made there way to the human world before. Could this girl have found one before?

'Even if she did,' Light thought, 'Ryuk said told me humans, who have previously found a death note, returned it to the shinigami, thus, resulting in a loss of all memories of the shinigami, the death note, and all events that occurred because of it. But Ryuk would still retain his memory. His reaction when she said her name must mean they have come in contact with one another whether she remembers or not. There are many simple explanations for her glare; she could just be mad at us because some of the students tried to leave. Plus she is a teenaged girl; it won't take much to put her in a bad mood. I'll have to be on guard. I have a feeling that she will be trouble.'

"Light-kun?" asked his date, Miyuki, walking by Light's side, tugging on the arm she was holding. He looked in her direction.

"You're pretty quiet? What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"Nothing," Light answered and looked ahead, "We're almost to the top."

The class finally reached the top of the shrine stairs. In front of them, there was a variety of stands and booths set up. There were other groups of high school students being lead by other guides and attendants; most of them older than their guide, Mimirou. A guide with a group of students behind her stopped in front to the stairs. Mimirou pushed her way to top and stood in front of her. It was almost like Mimirou was looking into a mirror; they were twins. This girl's hair was noticeably shorter only touching the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were both red in color and very catlike. Her outfit seemed a little more conservative than her counterparts covering more of her skin. It was a black cat suit that covered her either body from her neck to her ankles. Leather looking boots covered her feet, similar to Mimirou's. She also had gloves made of the same material. There were golden designs around her neck, wrist and feet. Green armor pads were on her knees and elbows with an additional one around her waist.

"What took you so long?" she asked Mimirou in a somewhat more proper tone, "The event is nearly reaching its close."

"It's not fault," Mimirou answered haughtily, "They were late and they were stubborn." The girl sighed.

"Very well," she replied and began to walk away motioning the group behind her to follow. Before she did, her eyes scanned the crowd behind Mimirou. Her eyes lingered at Light or more accurately beyond him but only for a second.

'It also seems as if she is able to see Ryuk as well,' Light thought, 'but it doesn't make any sense. Ryuk gave a response when Mimirou said her name; it's probable he had met her. Mimirou and that other girl are twins so it would also be plausible to say that if one came into contact with Ryuk then the other did as well. The two girls didn't acknowledge Ryuk directly; just a few glances in his general direction don't seem like enough to cause any alarm. But Ryuk laughed which obviously means he knows something that I don't. It's a consistent behavior of his; he finds it amusing when he has some sort of knowledge that I don't possess or am trying to uncover. It's similar to when Ray Penber's fiancé gave me her alias instead of her real name. He began to laugh when I wrote that name on the death note paper and waited for her to do as I wrote.' Light sighed, 'Looks like I'll have to keep on guard from both twins.'

"Okay," Mimirou said and turned to the group of students, "let's all try to make this go as smoothly as possible. Follow me and at least pretend that you have the least amount of common courtesy to be quiet while I talk. I do not mind talking between groups so long as it doesn't bother me." Mimirou turned away from the group and began to walk ahead. The students followed, talking amongst themselves in no louder that a dull whisper.

The group of students was mildly interested in what Mimirou had to say. There were exhibits dealing with life during the Feudal Age of Japan.

"This exhibit," Mimirou began, "depicts the typical lifestyle. People lived in villages isolated from others. Village people coexisted as a single unit. There were specialized tasks for each villager such as farming, hunting, and protecting the village from attacks." Mimirou picked up one of the spears from the exhibit, "Common weaponry consisted of spears like the one I'm holding or bows and arrows or small daggers. It was rare for common villages to possess any advanced weaponry. Follow me to the demonstration area and I will also tell you a bit more basic information."

The class followed in rapt attention. The mention of the "demonstration" caught the group's interest.

"The role of women in villages was primarily to produce offspring and tend to individual households. However," Mimirou paused and stopped in front of an open area with a large tree baring a target like one used for archery.

"Possibly the most important female role in this era besides those of royal heritage was that of the village priestess or miko. Her duty was to take care of the village's ill or injured, performed certain rituals, and, according the a few ancient records, protected the village from demonic attacks."

One member of the group scoffed, "Demons don't exist."

Mimirou ignored the comment and continued to talk, "A demonstration of our shrine maiden's abilities will begin in the arena."

Everyone looked at the open area; a girl emerged from the sidelines. She was wearing the customary garb of a miko; red hakama- and white haori- with tabi- and zōri- on her feet. Her raven black hair was tied into a high ponytail with a white ribbon and her bangs in front of her face. Her slender fingers held a longbow style yumi- and on her back was a quiver of arrows. She was looking confidently at the target; her pink lips pulled into a gentle smile and her clear blue eyes twinkling brightly.

Standing between 40-50 meters from the target, the shrine maiden shifted into her stance of choice. She loaded the bow, notching the arrow in her desired position. In one fluid motion, she shot the arrow. It flew through the air and hid the bull's eye. The crowd of students applaud and cheered while the girl ran out further to nearly 100 meters.

"No way is she going to make it again," Miyuki said at Light's side. Light had to disagree. The girl was practically brimming with confidence; her smile grew into a smirk as she drew another arrow. It hit the bull's eye again and split the other arrow in half. Another round of applause began.

'She's good,' Light thought, 'She uses the instinctive method of shooting. She focuses only on the center of the target and nothing else. It's an older type of method; I'm surprised someone her age uses it.'

Mimirou began to walk into the arena followed by her twin and a small boy with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a monks' outfit consisting of black and dusty orange robes that hang off slightly (it was a little big for him) and a golden colored staff. Mimirou went to the target and removed the arrows from the target. The boy followed her. Once the target was clear the boy stood in front of the target with the bull's eye right above his head. He took something from the fold of his robes, an apple. Mimirou took it and placed it on the boy's head.

"Don't tell me she's going to do the whole apple thing?" Miyuki said, "I hope she doesn't poke the poor boy's eye out." Light just nodded and kept his eyes on the girl. Mimirou's twin step behind the archer and tied a blindfold on her eyes. The twin stepped away and the shrine maiden loaded her bow as easily as she did when her vision wasn't hindered. She let the arrow go and the apple split in half. This time she bowed when the applause begun and walked away from the field long before it began to die out. Light was not applauding. In the direction the shrine maiden was headed in, Ryuk was standing ahead of her. He wasn't doing anything in particular but this behavior was suspicious enough. The shrine maiden did not falter in her step; she continued to walk towards a modern looking building probably the home of herself and her family. Once she passed Ryuk, he followed after her.

Before Mimirou returned to his group and when his date was preoccupied with her friends, Light managed to sneak away. He found his way through the crowd, keeping his eye on the shrine maiden. She disappeared into the house and Ryuk went through the door.

'What does he think he's doing?' Light thought, growing a little frantic, 'What does he have in mind? He does have his own death note…is he going to use it to reveal himself to another human?' In minutes, Light reached the front of the house. He placed a hand on the door knob and was delighted to find it unlocked. He stopped for a moment to slip off his shoes; he didn't want to seem rude if the girl caught him.

'I'll say that I was curious about her abilities and tried to catch her before she came in but couldn't,' Light thought, 'Hopefully, she won't think I'm too much of a stalker.'

Light walked into the hallway, peaking into the rooms. He reached the kitchen; the girl was at the counter and Ryuk was standing over her. She hand an apple in her hand and a knife in the other. She peeled the skin off the apple, cut the core out, and cut the apple into slices. She placed the apple slices on a napkin and took them to a low table. Ryuk followed her looking at the apple slices hungrily.

'An apple?' Light thought and the more suspicious he grew.

The shrine maiden took one slice and bit into. Then Ryuk grabbed the remaining pieces and ate them all at once. He looked at the piece in the girl's hand with wanting.

'Is he insane?' Light thought, 'He just ate in front of a human!' Instead of the panic and confusion Light was expecting, the girl just sighed and held out her piece to Ryuk. He took in greedily and swallowed it.

"Why don't you join us, Light?" Ryuk asked, "I'm sure that you're not imposing. Just ask Kagome."

Before Light could say anything, the shrine maiden turned to him and smiled.

"Of course, why don't you join us, Yagami-san?"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—There we go. Light has long and drawn out thoughts. I hope I managed to capture his personality well.

- I don't know his real name and I just like that one.

- I think Light is a senior, right?

- Don't you hate that?

- pants worn over a kimono, like Kikyo's

- top worn over kimono, like Kikyo's

- long white socks worn with sandals

- sandals

- a bow

- Occursus – "An unexpected meeting or encounter"

There were a lot of those. I hope this was a good chapter. Remember: Questions? Comments? Words of Wisdom? Contact Me! L83R, DUDES!

(edited 08.05.2010)


	3. Chapter 3

punkish furball—Hey, everyone!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you DeathNoteMaker, Ls-girl, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, IcedLilith, Chibisan1092, Maantje, Coscat, ShadowYashi, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, BadGothicChick, Kira, IEatChicken, StarlitBaby, inuyashafan424567, Evil RULZ, Shin Wal-New Moon-, Watashi No Sukinahito, PrincessVictoriaAnnMacbeth, Gothic Lust, shinigami109, Kitty453, shiori no yume, Silver Kitsune, inuyashafan424567, and IchikoKitsuneKoumori for reviewing!

I'm glad a lot of you said everyone was in character especially Light. He can be so difficult to read sometimes especially the way he talks.

Someone also pointed out a good question: If the death note says "human" doesn't that mean that it can't kill demons? GOOD QUESTION! Luckily, I thought of that and used that detail in my favor; you will see that in this chapter.

Normal transition: -O0o0O-

Flashback transition: _**-O0o0O-**_

_**Chapter 3: Sermo**_

Light was stunned. He was absolutely and completely amazed. His quick wit failed him; he couldn't think of anything to say in this new situation. The shrine maiden—Kagome—was sitting at the table with Ryuk at her side as if she had known him all her life. A soft smile pointed in his direction on her face, but Light noticed that her eyes were different. The blue orbs had darkened; they seemed cautious and weary of his appearance.

While Kagome was waiting patiently at the table for him to move, Ryuk continued to eat. Once the peeled apple was gone, he reached over to a fruit basket and began eating the apples inside that.

"Well?" Kagome said calling to Light's attention. She gestured to the seat next to her.

"Sit here," Kagome urged. Light finally broke out of his stupor and set next Kagome and across from Ryuk. Light was still a little ill at ease; he wasn't quite sure where to begin the conversation. Luckily, Kagome began it for him.

"Ryuk didn't really have much time to tell me about you," Kagome began, "He said that you found the death note and that's about all he could say before he started drooling over the apples in the kitchen."

Light smiled slightly; he immediately found Kagome pleasant to be around. She had an aura about her that expressed a natural kindness and consideration for others. She was undeniably innocent, not the type of person you would expect to be acquainted with a god of death.

'Despite her appearance,' Light thought, 'There seems to be more about her than one would perceive at first notice. The way she holds herself and the way her eyes catch every movement I make, she is alert and watching me. She sees me as a threat.'

"He does tend to do that," Light said, "If you don't mind, I do have some questions for you and I would like it if you would answer me honestly." Kagome nodded and Light continued when he decided he could trust her. She saw this as a serious meeting and Light appreciated that.

"You recognize Ryuk and know what he is, am I correct?" Light said and Kagome nodded.

"The only way for you to be able to see and hear Ryuk is if you came in contact with Ryuk's death note," Light said and again Kagome nodded.

"Ryuk told me that once a death note is 'dropped' by a shinigami and lands here, it becomes part of the human world," Light began, "Once it is discovered by a human, it becomes property of the one who found it and the previous owner, the shinigami, would begin to shadow the new owner. He also said that if the new owner does not wish to retain ownership of the death note or if the owner becomes tired of it, they can return the death note of the shinigami. I have already figured out that you must have found the death note directly or came in contact with it indirectly. Would I be correct in assuming that?"

"You would," Kagome said in a quieter voice than before showing that her countenance was beginning to falter, but her voice was calm and steady. Ryuk was on her opposite side. He had stopped eating and was watching Light closely.

"Ryuk also told me that if the death note is returned to the shinigami, then all the memories of the death note, the shinigami, and all events that occurred while in possession of the death note will be erased," Light said, "I found Ryuk's death note a few weeks ago. If you came in contact with it like you said, then you must have returned it to Ryuk. The only flaw with that is that you still have your memories of Ryuk."

"Well," Kagome said, "I didn't exactly return it to him."

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

"I did find the death note that had belonged to Ryuk," Kagome said, "When he appeared to me, he told me what the death note was, what it could do…I just wanted to give it back, but he didn't take it. I tried, but he told me that even if he did take it back, he would drop it again. I wanted to know that it will not find its way into the human world for a long time. In order to do that, Ryuk and I came to an agreement."

"What kind of agreement?" Light asked growing more and more curious by the second.

"It wasn't too complicated," Ryuk said he seemed like he was tired of listening and wanted to participate in the discussion, "Actually, it was very simple. Kagome is what you humans call a 'miko' in a traditional sense of the word meaning 'a servant to the gods'. A 'shinigami' is a 'god of death' but is a low ranking god and isn't a very powerful or prominent figure. Because of that, shinigami do not have any miko servants."

Light used that information to put the facts together and come to a conclusion of his own.

"So you would take back the death note if Kagome became your servant?" Light asked.

"Not exactly," Kagome said.

"When I agreed to take the death note back," Ryuk said, "Kagome agreed that when I return to the human world during her lifetime, she will serve the new owner of the death note. That would be you, Light."

Light was silent for a moment and began to take all the information in.

'So this girl, Kagome, is supposed to serve me,' Light thought, 'This could be an advantage or a hindrance to Kira depending on what she can do for me.'

"What is it Kagome is able to do for me?" Light asked Ryuk.

"I don't know," Kagome said before Ryuk could answer even if the question wasn't directed to her, "Ryuk never told me that."

"She is able to do anything you want her to," Ryuk said, "She must do it or else her life would be forfeited. If not because of the deal, you would most likely take care of her on your own."

Light noticed Kagome stiffen and she begin to nibble on her lower lip.

'She's definitely breaking,' Light thought, 'I have to get her in a closed space, something like a bedroom where there are few options for escaping.'

"Is there a more private place we can talk?" Light asked, "I don't think you want your family walking on us talking about this."

"Right," Kagome said, "We can talk in my room upstairs." Kagome stood up and Ryuk and Light followed her at a staggered pace. By the time she was midway up the stairs, Light and Ryuk were exiting the kitchen. Once the two of them were outside the room, Light's cell phone began to ring. Light looked at the caller ID before answering; it was his mother. Ryuk continued to walk into Kagome's room.

"Hello?" he said when he answered it.

"_Light_," his mother said, "_where are you? The school called and said you didn't return from the class trip with your class_."

"I'm fine," Light answered, "I got caught up talking to one of the guides at the shrine. I would have called you, but I suppose I lost track of time."

"_It's okay, Light. Do you need a ride home? I can come and get you if you like_," his mother asked.

"Actually, I'd like to stay a little longer," Light said, "I'll ride the bus or rail train home."

"_Alright_," his mother said, "_Be careful and get home safely. I love you, Light_."

"Love you too, mom," Light said and hung up the phone. Once Light hung up the phone, he walked up to Kagome's room. He opened the door and saw Ryuk sitting on the floor and Kagome sitting on her bed. Light took a seat on Kagome's desk in front of her. Light notice Kagome fidgeting in her seat and continued to bite her lip. He decided to proceed cautiously but did not let up on his questioning. In order to determine the depth of Kagome's service to him, he had to know every detail of Kagome's encounter with Ryuk and the death note.

-O0o0O-

Kagome sat on her bed nervously as she waited for Light. She felt more comfortable with Ryuk in the room than she did with the teenaged boy. When he walked into the room and sat directly across from her, she had to will her body to still its quaking.

"I know I already said this," Light began, "but I need you to be completely honest and truthful with me. After what we said downstairs, there will be no turning back."

"I understand that," Kagome said. She mentally held her tongue; she did take offense to Light's tone of voice and the way he spoke to her, but she knew better than challenge someone who clearly had the upper hand.

'I need to cooperate with Light as much as I can,' Kagome thought, 'He can kill me or anyone else with a stroke of a pen. He has kept the death note for a long time. He must have at least used it once. I have to be careful.'

Light was glad Kagome was silent and cooperative. Even if it was all an act, it made things go much smoother, and if she did decide to do something unexpected, they were in her room entirely enclosed and he had the death note on his side. After debating for a few moments, Light decided that if the two of them would be working together he should introduce himself by his other name.

"Did you hear about the recent deaths associated with criminals in jail or still at large?" Light asked. Kagome nodded in response.

"Then you also know about Kira, don't you?" Light asked. Kagome nodded. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she noticed Light's expression darken and he gained a satisfied look on his face.

"What do you think about him?" Light asked.

"I don't really know," Kagome said, "I never really thought about Kira much after seeing the news reports." Kagome paused before saying, "You're Kira, aren't you? You use the death note to kill people." Light smiled in a sinister manner and nodded. Kagome reacted calmly and quietly not as Light expected. It was like she had dealt with death on a large scale before.

'I wonder where she would see such a thing,' Light thought but decided he would ask for that tidbit of information later.

"What high school do you go to?" Light asked. He immediately noticed Kagome cock her head to the side curiously causing her hair to sweep across the side of her face and blink those big blue eyes of hers. She wasn't expecting such a random question that had nothing to do with what they were talking about.

"I go to Furinkan High School-. It's my last year," Kagome said.

"So you'll be taking university entrance exams soon?" Light asked and Kagome nodded.

"Do you think that you'll be taking the exam for To-Oh University?" Light asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome shouted in a surprised manner. Light wasn't expecting the outburst. Kagome seemed like a very intelligent individual and seemed like she could easily pass the exam.

"There is no possible way that I would ever get into that good of a college!" Kagome continued, "I can't keep up with everything already as it is!"

Light frowned slightly, "I find that pretty hard to believe. You seem like you are very smart. What are your problem subjects?"

"Math for sure. I'm barely passing that," Kagome said once she had calmed down, "I guess I'm pretty okay in everything else. History is my best subject." Kagome paused to rub back of her neck, "I guess I was overeating. Still, To-Oh is one of the best colleges; I could never pass the exam."

"What area of math gives you the most trouble?" Light asked, leaning in closer to Kagome and resting his arms on his legs.

"I understand the basics and most algebra," Kagome replied, "I have a lot of trouble with geometry, trigonometry, some stuff with the conic sections, basically everything that has to do with pre-calculus and anything else that is more advanced than that."

"That's not all that bad," Light said, "I'm sure that in a few weeks we'll have you ready for that entrance exam."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I plan to go to To-Oh University," Light said, "You already know that I am Kira. If I'm going to be able to use you for my cause—and I do plan to—I need to be able to work as closely as I can with you. For that to happen, you need to attend To-Oh University along side me. I can tutor you to make sure that happens. The tutoring will also be an excuse of us to spend a lot of time alone together until the entrance exams and your sudden appearance in my life will be viewed as less suspicious."

"Oh," Kagome said with a little harsher tone, "so what is it you intend on using me for, Kira?"

Light mentally smirked. She was going from anxious to angry and he found that he liked this attitude change.

'She must not like being referred to as a tool I can use to further my own desires,' Light thought, 'She's not like most girls; she's quiet and serious when she needs to be and understands the situation she is in but is quick to defend herself and put forth her own thoughts and emotions.'

"I don't really know yet, but I know that you are not any ordinary girl and I plan to use that to my advantage," Light said. Light stood up and handed Kagome a piece of paper.

"That is my address and cell phone number," Light said, "Be at my house after you school dismisses tomorrow. Make sure that the other two guides, Mimirou and her sister, accompany you. I would like to speak with them as well."

Light began to walk towards the door with Ryuk following him leaving Kagome sitting on her bed.

Kagome visibly relaxed once Light had his back to her.

'That was close,' Kagome thought, 'I thought for sure he was going to ask when and where I found the death note and met Ryuk. Ryuk won't say anything or he would have told Light about me before today. It'll be hard to explain how I met Ryuk 500 years ago. I'd like to keep that information to myself.'

Before he left the room, he stopped and began to speak.

"Don't get too comfortable," Light said to Kagome without turning to face her, "I have many more questions to ask and I fully intend on getting all my answers. Don't think that you will be able to keep anything from me." Light left the room without seeing Kagome's reaction. Kagome fell back onto her bed with a sigh once she was sure Light wasn't coming back.

"What am I going to do?" Kagome said out loud to herself.

-O0o0O-

"It seems like you intend on taking full advantage of Kagome," Ryuk said to Light as the two of them walked down the stairs, "You don't even know what she's capable of."

"That is exactly why I want to meet with her again," Light said, "She's different and I want to find out how and why. It's obvious that you're not going to tell me anything or you would have mentioned Kagome sooner. If she proves to be an asset to Kira, then I will use her in every way possible."

"And if she is not?" Ryuk countered, "What will happen then?"

Light didn't reply; he turned to Ryuk and smiled darkly causing the shinigami to chuckle.

Light walked towards the door of the house; it looked like nobody else had come in after Kagome, Ryuk, and himself. Outside all of the visiting students were gone and the other students were at work dismantling the booths and exhibits. Light continued walking past them all and didn't draw any attention to his self. It wasn't until he reached the beginning of the stairway that he felt a bit uneasy. Someone was sweeping the shrine steps; it was Mimirou's twin. Light continued walking at a steady pace. It was when he passed her that he noticed something strange. Her eyes…they were wild and animal-like, bleeding red. Light could feel them staring as he walked down the stone steps but directly not at him or at least not him alone. Once Light had reached the street, Ryuk began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at now?" Light asked Ryuk but knew he wouldn't receive an answer.

"Just thinking of something funny," Ryuk said.

"I didn't expect you to tell me," Light said and decided to change the subject, "Has a person ever made a deal with a shinigami like that before?"

"Not that I know of," Ryuk said, "or at least not one that has succeeded. The terms of the agreement call for the human party to give up their body and soul completely to the one whose command they are under. Humans, being the creatures they are, most often did not submit to the conditions of the agreement resulting in their death. There is no other way around it or at least not one that has been thought of."

"Really?" Light said.

"You will not have any trouble with Kagome," Ryuk said, "However; the other two who you wish to meet are under no such bondage to you. You may run into some kind of…resistance to your will."

"I had expected that," Light said and took a pamphlet out of his pocket, "This is the information pamphlet for the shrine. It has the names of the shrine keeper and the family who lives on the shrine grounds. I'm not sure if threats will work, but if they have any kind of ties to Kagome, this plan should work."

Ryuk didn't react.

'Humans are so interesting,' Ryuk thought, 'Now the demons included, it's even more entertaining.'

-O0o0O-

Mimirou and Mayaru walked inside the house after Kagome's family. The volunteers had finished cleaning and left.

"Mimirou, Mayaru, will the two of you come up here, please?" Kagome asked from her room. The two walked up the stairs and Mayaru closed the door behind her. Kagome noticed the two demonic beings take several sniffs of the air around them.

"They were in your room," Mimirou said, "The shinigami, Ryuk, and that boy."

Kagome sighed, "I guess that I don't have to ask if you knew they were here so let's get right to the point. I don't remember you guys acknowledging Ryuk when I first saw him in the hut and, after thinking about it, I remembered that you two touched the notebook too."

"We wanted to tell you at the time but thought better of it," Mayaru said and Mimirou nodded.

"I noticed that the others did not react as you did and hid my reaction," Mimirou explained, "Mayaru did the same. We realized what the situation was when we followed you after you went after Ryuk."

"The shinigami confronted us after he left his meeting with you," Mayaru continued where Mimirou left off, "From the moment he entered the shrine grounds Mimirou and I knew who it was. I supposed he remembered the two of us; he couldn't stop laughing. And that boy he was shadowing, I think I heard a girl had called him 'Light', I do not like him."

"That's going to be an issue, I'm afraid," Kagome said, "Light asked the three of us to meet him at his house. I'm guessing it's to discuss the deal that I made with the Ryuk."

"Just how do we fit into all of this?" Mayaru asked.

"I don't know," Kagome said, "Light gives the impression that he is very controlling."

"Does he think that he can control us?" Mimirou asked and narrowed her eyes.

"Probably," Kagome said in a soft voice, "He has the death note; he could kill anyone and use that against us."

Mimirou and Mayaru each grabbed Kagome's hand holding it reassuringly.

"We will be with you during this ordeal," Mayaru said.

"Seriously?" Kagome asked.

"You do not even have to ask," Mimirou said, "besides, it does not even compare to what you did for us."

"Right," Kagome said and stood up, looking both twins in the eyes, "I just don't want the two of you hurt."

Mayaru shook her head while her sister rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it will come to that," Mayaru said.

"You have to remember," Mimirou said, "we may not be the most powerful beings around, but when push comes to shove, I am sure we will be able to move faster than he can write."

Kagome nodded slowly but at the same time thought that the situation isn't going to be that simple.

-O0o0O-

Light walked home after school with Ryuk at his side as usual. He was expecting Kagome with the other two girls in her company at his home; he knew that her school let out before his.

'No one should be home,' Light thought, 'Kagome and the other two should have no trouble getting inside.'

"Excited, Light?" Ryuk asked. Light didn't respond. He continued walking until he reached his house. Kagome wasn't waiting outside, but it wasn't like he expected her to.

'She found a way inside somehow,' Light thought when he opened the front door, finding it unlocked. As he made his way up the stairs, Light made a mental note to tell Kagome about her sloppiness. He opened the door of his room to see Kagome sitting on his bed across from his desk, Mimirou sitting on the floor next to Kagome's feet, and her twin standing against the wall next to the window.

"Hello, Light," Kagome said with a pleasant smile on her face, "I hope you don't mind, but we decided to let ourselves in."

"Not at all," Light answered, "but it would be better if you locked the door." Light sat opposite of Kagome in his desk and Ryuk sat a little reluctantly on the ground somewhat close to Mimirou. Once Light had settled into his seat, he noticed that Kagome was looking down at her lap and the twins were eyeing him without blinking.

"You're all here for a reason," Light began, "Kagome, I'm certain you explained the nature of our agreement to Mimirou and…"

"Mayaru," the red-eyed twin said. Light nodded and continued to speak.

"I've been putting a lot of thought into it and there are several ways you can be useful to me. However; there are more questions I have to ask in order to determine the entirety of your potential," Light paused and addressed Mimirou and Mayaru, "Mimirou, Mayaru, how is it you are able to see Ryuk and know what he is?"

"We both touched the death note," Mimirou said, "I had seen the notebook on Kagome's person and picked it up without her permission."

"I saw Mimirou with the notebook and took it from her," Mayaru said, "We then followed Kagome when she went to confront Ryuk. We listened to him when he explained everything to her."

"When exactly did you find the death note?" Light asked Kagome. Kagome paled before answering quickly.

"I really don't remember," Kagome said, "I would say that it was a few weeks ago." Kagome held her breath, hoping that Light would accept the lie. Instead, Light frowned.

"Lying doesn't really suit you at all," Light said.

"What?" Kagome said, trying to seem confused at the accusation but failing.

"I had the death note in my possession," Light said, "It would be impossible for you to come in contact with it while I had it."

"Well," Kagome began, "it's a little complicated to explain."

"Come on," Ryuk said with a slight mocking tone to his voice, "It's not like it's that difficult." Mimirou elbowed the shinigami and growled at him to keep quiet.

"Go on," Light urged Kagome slightly. He reached across the space between them and grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome jumped at the contact, but Light felt her relax slightly.

"Anyway," Kagome started, "I actually found the death note more recently. It was yesterday or at least it was for me. For Ryuk, we meet just about 500 years ago." Kagome immediately looked towards her lap to avoid Light's reaction. Whatever Kagome was expecting from Light, he did the complete opposite. He tightened his grip on her hand causing Kagome to look up.

"Interesting," Light said, "I wonder how it is you are able to accomplish existing half a millennia ago, but I'll let you keep that little bit of information to yourself for now."

"You really mean that?" Kagome asked.

"Of course," Light said, "Don't get me wrong. I am really curious, but that information isn't going to help Kira, is it?"

"Guess not," Kagome answered.

"So," Light began again, "Do Mayaru and Mimirou live with you, Kagome?"

"You could say that," Kagome answered.

"What about their parents?" Light asked.

"Dead," Mayaru answered without blinking, "They have been ever since we were small. Most wouldn't believe it, but Mimirou and I aren't actually twins. I'm her half sister older by about a year. Our father and her mother died after she was born. My mother cared for us until she died as well."

"I see," Light said, "Mayaru, I have a feeling that you and your sister are not completely normal or should I say not completely human."

"You are correct in you assumption," Mimirou said and turned to Kagome. Kagome nodded. Both girls were engulfed in a brief flash of white light before it faded completely. The two girls had changed. Mayaru's hair color changed drastically from completely black to a creamy white tipped in black on the bottom and on her bangs. Two furry appendages emerged from the base of her spine, cream in color with black tips. Her ears grew elfin like with pointed tips. Mimirou's hair remained black, but her bangs and its tips changed to creamy white and two black cream tipped ears on the top of her head.

She grew tails similar to Mayaru with the same coloring as her hair. Both girls' nails had sharpened and lengthened. Mimirou smirked at Light revealing two lengthened canines peaking over her bottom lip.

"I am a fire neko demon and Mimirou is a half demon of the same breed," Mayaru said, "We appear human because of an illusion spell. It conceals over demonic features like our fangs and claws, but our other inherited traits remain unchanged."

"Other traits?" Light asked.

"Our skin color," Mimirou explained, "Neko youkai relocated to Japan many centuries ago. Our ancestors originated from another land. It's the land of the Nile; I believe Kagome called it Egypt-. Our ancestors have adapted slightly to this environment but most of their physical features remained the same and were passed down to us. Our eye color is one of those inherited traits as well."

"The common eye color is red," Mayaru said, "One of Mimirou's is golden because she is of mixed parentage."

"This may be presumptuous of me," Light said, "but I also assume that along with you demonic features you both have also inherited some kind of demonic power. Is that correct?"

"You are correct," Mayaru answered, "We do possess something like that, but I'm afraid it isn't as romanticized as humans made it out to be. We do have enhanced strength, speed, stamina, use of our senses, and other traits that are beyond that of human abilities."

"It is also common for demons to possess some unique trait of their clan such as poison or manipulation of some kind of natural element. Neko demons, especially ones with two tails like us, commonly possess the demonic trait of fire-," Mimirou said, "Even though I am a half demon, I possess that inherited trait of our clan. It is rare for hanyou of any species to posses it."

"And though I am a full blooded demon of our clan," Mayaru began, "I do not possess that characteristic. However, I do have a power that is a characteristic of other breeds of demons be them feline or otherwise. I have the power to manipulate plants."

"We also have few other abilities," Mimirou said, "Learned mainly out of survival like, in my case, swordsmanship."

"Interesting," Light said, "and what of the remaining members of your clan?"

"They have all been executed," Mayaru said.

"In fact, I'm sure that there are few survivors of any other demonic clans," Mimirou said, "And I'm fairly sure Ryuk knows why."

"And how would I know that?" Ryuk asked.

"Don't you remember?" Mimirou asked, "I believe you said something about new death notes and a so-called frenzy when names would be written down. I'm guessing that those would be the names of demons."

Ryuk snorted before replying, "I'm not so sure why that mattered, but yes, the frenzy I was talking about was about the names of demons being written in the death note. For some reason or another, death notes that were effective on humans as well as non-humans went out of practice and were taken up by the old man. I didn't mention it to you or Kagome, but when a shinigami kills someone with the death note, the remaining number of years in their lifespan is added to that shinigami. Naturally to gain the highest amount of years to their lifespan, shinigami wrote down the names of demons. They killed as many as they could before the death notes that had that ability were all destroyed. I was curious about the newer death notes that were specifically for the use of killing humans which is why I dropped it."

'So that is why demons died off,' Kagome said, 'Shinigami killed them.'

" Kagome?" Light asked and Kagome looked back at him.

"Yes?" Kagome said. Light stood up and put his hands on Kagome's shoulders. Kagome stiffened slightly; Light was staring intently into her widened blue eyes and he was leaning in rather closely.

"You will be very useful to me," Light said, "I'm certain of that."

"Wait!" Mimirou shouted and stood up. She grabbed onto Light's wrist; she was dangerously close to break the skin and piercing some blood vessels.

"You cannot make her do anything. I don't give a damn about that stupid agreement," Mimirou said, "All I have to do is—" Mayaru growled viciously at her younger sibling. Mimirou growled back but released Light's wrist.

"You have to understand, Yagami," Mayaru said, "We will do everything to help Kagome, anything to serve and protect her. We agreed to coming to this meeting, but we never said anything about relenting so easily."

Instead of backing down like Mimirou and Mayaru expected, Light smirked at the two demonic beings while Ryuk began to laugh. In a quick fluid motion, Light pulled Kagome to his chest, embracing her tightly. Kagome gasped at the sudden gesture, a much more intimate action than just holding her hand.

'What is he up to?' Kagome thought, 'I couldn't read him at all during this whole meeting. First, he's all about information and now this. He must have been plotting this whole time.'

"You say you want to serve and protect Kagome, right?" Light said. Both sisters nodded and stood in a fighting stance ready to attack should Light make the wrong move. Light paused before beginning to speak again.

"Then in order to do that, you will serve me."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—That's a wrap.

-Ranma ½ reference. That's the name of the school in that manga/anime created by Rumiko Takahashi. I'm sure she doesn't specify the name of Kagome's school at least in the anime.

-When I think about cats I always think about Egypt which is what inspired Mimirou's and Mayaru's appearance.

-Sermo – "Converstation"

This chapter was originally longer, but I had to cut it down and I picked a place that was a good cliff hanger. Remember: any questions? Comments? Words of wisdom? Contact me!

L83R, DUD3!

(edited 08.06.2010)


	4. Chapter 4

punkish furball—Hello! I'm proud of this chapter. For obvious reasons! :D

**Words to Ponder:**

I really don't have anything particular to say.

Thank you, Five Tailed Demon, Gothic Lust, Ls-girl, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Starlight - Wild Koneko, Ice-Cold-Bunni, Kitty463, WhiteDemoness11, C.A.Q., Chibisan1092, StarlitBaby, Watashi No Sukinahito, Maantje, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, Evil RULZ, Shin Wal-New Moon-, B.D. Gerretson, Arie-Bo-Bo-Chan, and 43InuAsha for reviewing.

Gothic Lust – Misa will appear like she does in the anime/manga. I don't really like her character (ya know with the submissive-ness and hyper-ness and crazy-ness and obsessive-ness) but she is important. (And no way is Mimirou, Mayaru, or Kagome gonna replace her!)

Normal transition: -O0o0O-

Flashback transition: _**-O0o0O-**_

_**Chapter 4: Specto**_

The whole room was tense. Light held Kagome securely in his arms while Mimirou, Mayaru, and Ryuk observed the scene in various states of shock. Mimirou's and Mayaru's eyes did not leave Light's form. He held Kagome so close to him that it almost looked like he would fuse her into his form if he had the strength to. If either demon were to attack him, Light could easily use Kagome to shield himself. Light had the upper hand in the situation. Mayaru, being the calmer of the two sisters, decided to speak first.

"Come again, Yagami?" Mayaru said, "Do you really believe that you are you in any position to make such demands?"

Light smirked at the young demon. She would look confident to most people not looking at her too closely, but, to Light, her mind was racing and she was panicking. Mayaru was looking for an opening, a way for her sister and herself to attack him and leave Kagome unharmed. Light was pleased by this reaction; it was also evidence of the depth of their loyalty to the girl he held in his arms. It was clear; they would do anything for her.

'She may be a demon,' Light thought, 'but she and her sister are children by human standards. Transparent and easily manipulated under pressure.'

"Kagome belongs to me," Light answered, "From the moment I picked up the death note and the moment I saw her, her life was mine. The deal between her and Ryuk is binding and unbreakable. If anyone decides otherwise, I will take what is mine by any means necessary."

Mayaru stiffened and lowered her head with a blank stare. Mimirou looked down as well with her chest heaving and her fists clenched so tightly her clawed hands drew blood from her palms.

'They lowered their heads,' Light thought victoriously, 'It is a sign of submission among many wild animals such as cats. I'm one step closer to getting Kagome on my side.'

'I can't believe it,' Kagome thought. The Mimirou and Mayaru she knew were strong spirits that didn't falter easily. Technically, the two were still in their childhood years, but they were not this submissive and easy to defeat.

'Saying Light is a quick thinker is an understatement,' Kagome thought, 'Toying with him would be a fatal mistake.' Kagome contemplated his earlier proposal. 'I'm certain that if I don't work with him I won't be the only one paying the price. My family and other innocent people will die. But can I say that I'm right in saving them while helping a mass murderer kill thousands of prisoners and convicts?' Kagome's mind was in turmoil. Her personal feelings and moral beliefs clashed. Who was she to judge others? How could she let Kira continue to kill? How can she forsake her own family?

Light loosened his hold on Kagome and looked her in the eyes. She wasn't scared; she was confused and lost. Light could tell her thoughts were conflicting.

'She does not want to put her family and the innocent in danger. That is understandable,' Light thought, 'She is also a priestess. Religious ideals come into play. But Kagome isn't far from deciding though. One little push should get her to sway my way.'

"I don't want to be the bad guy here. I really don't feel comfortable threatening you, but I can not allow my cause to be hindered by you or anyone else. I will eliminate anyone who gets in my way," Light said causing Kagome to grow more confused, "Kagome, I need you."

Kagome gulped at the intensity of Light's gaze and the feeling of Light's arms around her. She looked downward to compose herself.

"I guess I have no choice," Kagome said without looking at Light, "I will do whatever you ask me to do, but I want to make one thing clear." Kagome paused and looked Light in the eye, "I do not believe in what you are and what you chose to do, but I'll do whatever you ask of me."

"And because we are bound to Kagome-dono," Mayaru began, "We are also bound to your will." Mimirou nodded and lifted her head to glare at Light.

"But," Mimirou added, "Should anything happen to Kagome-dono and we suspect even the slightest hint that you are responsible, I will not hesitate to end your life, Yagami-san."

"That's understandable," Light answered, "I didn't expect you to trust me immediately."

'I suspected this,' Light said, 'The one I have to be on the look out for is Kagome. The other two won't make a move without her giving the go ahead. I can easily keep Kagome close to me without causing any suspicion. The entrance exams are in about six weeks. That's enough time for a boy and girl to begin a close relationship. That is also an adequate amount of time for me to learn more about Mimirou and Mayaru.'

Light looked at his clock. About forty-five minutes had passed since the beginning of their conversation.

'Mother and Sayu should be home,' Light said, 'I told Mother about Kagome, but not Mimirou and Mayaru.' Light stepped away from Kagome and looked at the two sisters.

"Mimirou, Mayaru, do you think that the two of you can leave out the window?" Light asked, "My mother should be arriving soon and I only told her of Kagome. It would be too difficult to explain the two of you."

Just as Light thought, his mother called from downstairs to see if he was home. Both sisters looked at Kagome expectantly and she nodded.

"Go ahead," she said, "He is going to found out sooner or later. I'll see you two when I get home."

The two nodded and got on the floor on their hands and knees. Both of their eyes glowed and their bodies shrunk and grew furry. Before Light's very eyes, he saw the two girls transform into two small felines about the size of an average kitten. It was easy to tell the two apart; Mayaru was cream colored with black features and Mimirou's color was the inverse of her sister. Both cats stared at Light for a few moments before turning to Kagome. They nodded once before heading towards Light's balcony and jumping into the streets.

"That's the smaller version of their true form," Kagome said when Light continued to look through the window, "Stronger youkai possess a humanoid form and a beast or true form. Nekos like Mimirou and Mayaru can manipulate the size of their beast form. There is the one you just saw and one that is larger similar to an adult large cat."

"Interesting," Light said and mentally congratulating himself. Kagome was proving to be useful already. He grabbed her hand and led her downstairs without saying anything. Ryuk, who had been silent and bored, followed them.

'Strange,' Ryuk thought, 'Hanyou don't normally have a beast form or they die before they learn to control it.'

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to introduce you to my mother and my sister," Light said, "I'm going to be your tutor after all."

"Right," Kagome said, sounding very skeptical at the moment.

'Let's see how well she is when faced with unfavorable circumstances,' Light thought, 'It might not be much, but Mom can be a little harsh when it comes to girls. And now her seventeen year-old son is coming downstairs with a girl from his room while she wasn't home. Let's see how Kagome can handle herself.'

Kagome followed Light downstairs with her hand still in his. Once they reached the bottom, Kagome saw a middle aged woman with shoulder length hair and a younger girl about twelve or thirteen. Both had similar hair and eye colors to Light. The older woman was looking at Kagome and Light with an expression of shock.

'This must be Light's mother,' Kagome thought and noticed the look on her face, 'Light must not have told her I was going to be here. Talk about bad first impressions.'

"Oh mother, you're home," Light said and let go of Kagome's hand, "This is Higurashi Kagome, the girl I told you I would be tutoring."

"Light," his mother said, "you know that you aren't allowed to have girls over without me or your father at home."

"That would be my fault," Kagome said, drawing attention from Light to herself, "I'm afraid I was a bit enthusiastic to meet with Light again. I had never been able to get proper tutoring especially in math. Before I met Light, I was beginning to think that I would never get the hang of it." Kagome paused and bowed before Light's mother.

"She sure thinks quickly on her feet," Ryuk commented.

"I apologize, Yagami-san," Kagome said.

"Not at," Sachiko Yagami said, "I'm Yagami Sachiko, Light's mother."

"I'm Sayu," the girl standing next to her mother said, "I'm Light's little sister. Are you Light's girlfriend? You're so pretty!"

Kagome began to blush and stutter, remembering how familiar Light had been acting with her even if it was only to manipulate her and protect himself.

"No, she is not," Light said, "When I was talking to Kagome yesterday at the festival, she told me that she wanted to attend To-Oh University but was concerned about the math section of the entrance exam. I offered to help her study until the date of the entrance exams; that's all."

"Oh, so you want to go to To-Oh University?" Sachiko asked Kagome.

"Yes," Kagome said, "but in order to get accepted, I have to do well on all parts of the test. Math has never been my strong point." Kagome glanced over at the clock. She bowed again.

"It was nice meeting you both," Kagome said, "but I'm afraid I must be going."

"Are you sure you want to go now?" Sachiko asked, "Wouldn't you like to stay for dinner?" Light was pleased; his mother was quickly taken by the young woman as he expected her to be. Kagome had that kind of personality.

"I would," Kagome started, "but the shrine is across town and I need to get home before dark."

"Then let me walk you to the bus station," Light offered.

"I don't know," Kagome said, "I wouldn't want to take up much more of your time."

"Please let Light walk with you," Sachiko said, "It is very dangerous for a pretty girl like you to walk alone so close to dark."

"You'd better accept," Ryuk advised, "You're going to make him angry if you don't."

"Okay," Kagome said and bowed once again to Light's family, "I look forward to seeing you again. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Sayu said and she and her mother waved as she and Light turned to walk away. Light grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her closer to his side. Ryuk was close behind them.

'To anyone watching, this would look so normal,' Kagome thought, 'Someone like Light holding my hand like this, someone who seems like an ordinary teenaged boy…no one would ever guess he is Kira.'

"Kagome?" Light asked in a low voice when they were a few blocks away from the bus station. They were close enough so that nobody around them could hear their conversation.

"Yes?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Do you know Gamou Prep Academy- is?" he asked.

"It's not too far from your house, is it?" Kagome asked, "That's were you go to school, right?"

"Be there tomorrow after you get out of school; my school let's out later than yours," Light instructed and Kagome nodded. They were at the station now and there was about seven minutes before the next one left.

"By the way," Light added, "those were some great acting skills. I was surprised; you don't seem like the type of person to be a believable liar."

"I guess I come through when it really counts!" Kagome said, somewhat cheerfully so she could lighten the mood. Light and Kagome silently waited until the bus arrived. After a few minutes, Kagome stood up and walked towards the bus. Light stood up after her and grabbed her wrist before she got onto the bus. He pulled her into his arms briefly. Kagome blushed again; she wasn't sure how much more of Light's sudden gestures she could take.

"Until tomorrow," he said in her ear before letting her go to board the bus. Kagome waved goodbye before getting on the bus and speeding away.

"Yo, Yagami!" Light heard someone shout behind him. Light turned to face him without surprise; he was one of his classmates whom Light talked to every once in a while, Umehito Katsura. He was pretty average; short black hair and dark brown eyes with an average slim build.

"Hey, Umehito," Light said, "what are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out," the boy answered with a shrug of his shoulders. He looked in the direction the bus drove off in, "Who was that hottie? She your cousin or something?"

"We're not related," Light answered and began to walk with Umehito.

"Don't tell me," Umehito sighed, "You got yourself another girl? What happened to Miyuki at the shrine festival?"

Light shrugged his shoulders before answering, "We just didn't connect. That girl was Kagome, you remember the shrine maiden from the shrine, ne?"

"That chick with the arrows?" Umehito said, "Wow, didn't recognize her without the whole miko garb on. You work fast, Yagami. No wonder you didn't come back with everyone else."

"Oh, I see," Ryuk said, finally catching on to what Light is doing, "You really do work quick, Light. You're creating an alias for Kagome already, girlfriend to high school senior, Light Yagami. I have to admit you caught me off guard with the hug before."

'You are so slow, Ryuk,' Light thought, 'As if Kira would allow someone so close to him without a proper motive.' Light had concluded a long time ago that Kagome would due well in the role of his significant other. The tutoring made it possible to have her close and for their relationship to "grow". He was no fool though; he knew it would take more than his charm to convince her. Kagome was different from other girls that were interested in him; he liked the idea of a challenge.

"So does she have a sister? A cousin? A young aunt? Cute friend?-" Umehito asked.

"Well, she does sort of have roommates," Light said, "Remember Mimirou?"

Umehito shuddered, "No thanks, man. Even if I did go for the younger ones, that girl was just too damn creepy. And what was with those eyes? Contacts or not, it's like she's a real demon."

'Well, you're only half right,' Light thought.

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed once she arrived back home. She had been thinking of Light during the whole ride home.

'He's nothing like I thought Kira would be,' Kagome thought. She opened the door and slipped off her shoes. She was immediately greeted by her mother.

"You're home," she said, "I was beginning to worry. How did your tutoring session go?"

"We didn't do anything just yet," Kagome answered, "He just introduced me to his family. We officially start tomorrow."

"I'm so excited you decided to go to To-Oh University!" her mother exclaimed, "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to go past high school."

Kagome smiled slightly, "I figured it was worth a try. Besides, in college, I can choose my own schedule so I can be a bit more flexible with my time." Kagome began to go upstairs towards her room.

"Mimirou and Mayaru came in a little while before you. They should be waiting upstairs. I'll call you when dinner is ready," her mother said before going back into the kitchen.

Kagome went upstairs and into her room. She giggled when she felt two furry bodies rubbing against her feet. She looked down at the two two-tailed felines. They normally didn't stay in this form for very long, but Kagome appreciated it whenever they did. Before meeting InuYasha, she was a total cat fanatic, but her own cat, Buyo, had gotten too big to be so playful.

"You guys didn't transform back yet?" Kagome asked, but was answered with purrs instead of words. Kagome picked them both up and got onto her bed, lying down on her back. Mayaru rested against her head and Mimirou lay on her stomach. Kagome giggled when Mimirou nuzzled against her. She was a strange little hanyou; she was the only one she had ever seen with a beast form. According to Myouga, it wasn't completely unheard for a hanyou to have a form like this but it was extremely rare; most died before they found out how to attain it. Kagome picked up the black kitten and held her up in the air.

"You're getting a little heavier but not as heavy as Kirara," Kagome said, "When do you think you'll finish growing?" The kitten didn't answer; she just cocked her head to the side.

"Guess you don't know," Kagome said. She brought the kitten to her chest and reached her hand by her head to stroke the other's fur. She was feeling a little tired after meeting with Light; a small cat nap before dinner should remedy that.

"I'll let you two stay with me like this for tonight," Kagome said, "but when we go back, you have to stop it. InuYasha is not going to like this." She felt Mayaru nip her ear and smiled.

"Night," Kagome said and held the kittens tighter.

-O0o0O-

Kagome stood in front of the Gamou Prep Academy waiting for the students to be let out. It was about an hour before she was dismissed. She held her backpack straps nervously. Kagome heard the bell and after a few minutes, Light walked out of the school building with three other boys and Ryuk walking (or in Ryuk's case flying) next to him. Light called out for Kagome and ran ahead of his companions to meet her.

"Kagome," he said once he was standing in front of her, "I'm glad you came."

"Hey," Kagome said quietly. Light grabbed her hand and began walking with her towards his home. His three friends noticed Light leaving and waved good bye and left but not before yelling a few cat calls to Kagome.

Kagome cleared her thoughts and began to speak, "So, what exactly do you have planned?"

"We're going to begin with the basics," Light said, "Nothing too difficult."

"Oh," Kagome said slightly surprised.

"Is there a problem?" Light asked.

"No," Kagome answered.

"If you're worried about the killing," Ryuk said, "Don't be. Light made a few preparations in order for your sessions. L hasn't done anything since he dispatched the FBI agents. Light's been cautious. He made it so that people will continue to die regularly and hid some pages of the death note somewhere he could easily access without being noticed."

"Does that mean," Kagome began, "you're expecting him to make a move soon?" She looked at Light expectantly.

"Don't worry," Light said, "Nothing is going to happen to you. He has nothing solid to go on, but I'm certain that he does suspect Kira is one of the suspects that the FBI was shadowing, including my family. My father is head of the Kira Special Task Force under him. He won't do anything to endanger his connections with the few remaining people who are working with him." Kagome nodded and felt Light squeeze her hand.

"I understand why you're concern," Light said, "It can be frightening to have someone like L so close to finding you."

"It's not that," Kagome said, "well, not only that. I'm just a little anxious about what I have to do."

"Don't worry," Light said, "When the time comes, I know I can trust you with whatever task I can give."

"Okay," Kagome said and the pair continued walking.

"I'd also like to ask that we not talk about L so openly anymore," Light said, "I'm not sure when L is going to move again and us talking about him so openly will seem suspicious. At the very least, we should wait until we go home."

Kagome nodded. The trio had reached Light's home and Light placed his hand on the door knob.

"The door is locked," he said, "Mother and Sayu aren't home."

"Should I leave?" Kagome asked, trying not to sound too relieved.

"No," Light answered. He had taken out his key and unlocked the door, "Come in; we probably won't be alone for long." He took off his shoes and began to walk upstairs expecting Kagome to follow him.

"Okay," Kagome said. She slipped off her shoes and walked upstairs behind Light.

-O0o0O-

"Yagami-san," a dark haired young man with dark circles under his dark colored eyes addressed the older man dark haired man sitting next to him. They two were currently looking a series of monitors depicting scenes within the Yagami household.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" Yagami-san answered.

"That girl," Ryuzaki, or more famously known as L, began, "Who is she?"

"I have never seen her before," he said, "and no one in my family has mentioned her to me." The older man was silent before speaking again.

"This is odd," he said, more to himself than Ryuzaki, "Light had never brought a girl home before."

Ryuzaki shrugged his shoulders, "He's a teenaged boy; it's perfectly normal for him to be interested in girls and sneaking around is also normal behavior. What I don't understand is where she came from? Penber had no observations of a girl fitting her description." Ryuzaki paused before beginning to speak to himself again.

"There was mention of a girl Light had been on a date with, but that's not her. This girl's eyes," Ryuzaki said, "not only are they a strange color, but they seem apprehensive and somewhat frightened. They're darting around so quickly almost cautiously; she hasn't known Light for very long. Yes, something is definitely strange. Then again, she could just be nervous; they are alone…" Ryuzaki leaned in closer to the screen further increasing his bad posture.

"Do you suspect her of anything involving the Kira murders?" Yagami-san asked.

"Not sure," Ryuzaki said, "but she is definitely an interesting element."

'A new piece to this puzzle,' Ryuzaki thought.

The two men stopped speaking and turned their attentions back to the screens. Light was saying something to the girl causing her to smile slightly. They had both reached Light's room and had only been in there for a short while; the girl had yet to place down her backpack. Light had gotten a jacket from his closet while the girl sat on his bed.

"_Kagome, do you mind if we run a few errands before we begin_?" Light asked the girl. The girl, Kagome, shook her head.

"_No, I don't mind. Maybe your mom will be here when we come back_," Kagome said headed for the door. Light followed behind her and the two teens exited the house. The action wasn't suspicious, but Ryuzaki did gain some information.

"Watari," Ryuzaki said and an older white haired man looked towards his direction,

"Look up any information on a girl named Kagome who attends a high school with a girls' uniform consisting of the colors green, white, and red." Watari nodded affirmatively and began his task.

-O0o0O-

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?" Ryuk shouted at the two teens walking ahead of him. He was in an irritated mood. Light and Kagome had been ignoring him since they had arrived home.

'All I wanted was to play video games!' he thought.

Kagome felt a headache coming on; if Light's behavior hadn't changed so suddenly she would indulge the shinigami the end his annoying ranting.

'Ever since we reached the door to his room,' Kagome thought, 'Light became so tense. It was such a sudden change; I'm glad I decided not to speak to Ryuk. I have a feeling that he would not have liked that.' Light continued walk without saying anything and Kagome nervously tightened her hold on her backpack straps.

"Alright," Light began after a few more minutes of Ryuk pestering Kagome and himself. Both Kagome and Ryuk looked at the boy speaking.

"My house isn't safe anymore," Light said, "Someone was in my room."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—Hooray! L is in this chapter. It may have been a little section, but he is my absolute favorite character other than Mello (I relate to his insanity and love of chocolate). I hope his not to off character; when he shows up more I'm certain I'll do better! :D

-Light's high school in the manga

-one of my friends seriously asks me these things (sigh…hormones)

-Specto – "To look at", "To watch", or "To see"

L83RN355!

(edited 08.06.2010)


	5. Chapter 5

punkish furball—I loved this chapter! It was my fave to write!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, watergoddesskasey, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, Five Tailed Demon Dog, B.D. Gerretson, ice-cold-bunni, Arie-Bo-Bo-Chan, StarlitBaby, Spastic Freak, DeathNoteMaker, Shin Wal-New Moon-, WhiteDemoness11, Watachi No Sukinahito, Gothic Lust, the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 (2x), First Lady of tha West, LeafeKnight7, 43InuAsha, eloquent dreams, The Amazing Sakumachan, …., and Shi-koi for reviewing.

Bishonen'sFoxyMiko—I love that idea! I'll definitely use that one!

The Amazing Sakumachan—Hmm…PunBall-chan? I like it!

I'll glad most everyone appreciates my kitties! 8D I love cats and ancient Egypt and I was not happy when Kirara didn't have a humanoid form of her own! (how fun would that have been!)

Normal transition: -O0o0O-

Flashback transition: _**-O0o0O-**_

_**Chapter 5: Effectus**_

"How are you able to tell? Nothing seemed out of place," Kagome asked Light just after he revealed this new piece of information to Ryuk and herself. The group was seated on a bench in a nearby park; the shrubbery and other plant life were noticeably unattended; it grew dense and unruly around them. No passerby could see or hear the meeting between the three.

"Besides," Ryuk said, "that piece of paper you leave in the door was still there."

'Piece of paper?' Kagome thought, 'That's right; that little paper that fell on the floor that Light replaced in the door.'

"The paper is only a decoy," Light began, "The real test is the door handle. After the door closes, the handle automatically rests horizontally. After I close the door, I lower it so that it is slanted about five millimeters at a slight angle. Today, it wasn't lowered. Another indication is a piece of mechanical pencil lead. I place it on the door hinge in such a way that it will break if anyone opens the door. Before I open the door, I remove the lead, but today, it wasn't there."

"Maybe it was your mother," Ryuk suggested and Light shook his head.

"No one in my family would have paid enough attention to detail to replace the piece of paper. Because of this, there is a good chance that someone involved with the Kira case was in my room and that there are wire taps and surveillance cameras not only in my room but the remainder of the house as well. I hadn't expected L to make such a move so soon, but I prepared for it. Nothing out of the ordinary should happen."

"Nothing out of the ordinary, huh?" Kagome repeated sheepishly. Light noticed her holding on tightly to the straps of her backpack.

"Kagome," Light said in a scolding tone. He had a feeling that they were not only.

Kagome sighed and shrugged off her backpack. She sat it in her lap and pulled back the flap. Two small felines poked their heads out.

"Cats out of the bag?" Kagome said occupied by a nervous giggle, but Light wasn't responding to the pun. The two kittens jumped out of the bag and into the safety of the bush. Mimirou and Mayaru emerged seconds later looking slightly miffed.

"Yagami-san," Mayaru said in greeting and her sister only nodded.

"Now," Light said, his voice was a blend of amusement and irritation, "What were you hoping to accomplish?"

"You know that we do not trust you," Mayaru explained, "We wanted to be sure that you did nothing unbecoming towards Kagome-dono in our absence." Mimirou nodded in agreement. Light turned to Kagome whose cheeks were tinted pink.

"I was going to tell you," Kagome admitted, causing the two demonic sisters to frown but say nothing, "but you started to act so strangely, I thought it would be a bad idea."

"Don't do that again," Light said to the two felines, "L suspects me as being Kira and two cats transforming into two teenage girls isn't going to make me look less suspicious. You could just as easily ask to stay during our study sessions. I have a kid sister who could keep you company so it won't look suspicious."

"How long do you believe L will maintain surveillance in your home?" Mayaru asked.

"Hard to say," Light answered, "I suppose it would be after a few days or until he finds something incriminating in my house."

"You think L is just going to clear you of suspicion because nothing abnormal happens?" Kagome asked, "Seems to easy to me."

"Based on the information I have and my own precautions, L has nothing to incriminate me other than the investigations of the FBI agents," Light explained, "This plan should work whether I'm the top suspect or not."

"Do you really think you're the top suspect?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's safer to assume that I am," Light said.

During Light and Kagome's conversation which seemed far too familiar, Mimirou was muttering to herself.

"Is something wrong?" Mayaru asked her sister.

"It's too suspicious," Mimirou murmured, "Far too suspicious. Too normal. Everyone has some sort of skeleton in their possession. A secret that makes them more in touch with their own humanity. Yagami-san is too clean…too perfect. L is sure to notice. Perhaps, if Yagami-san were to expose a nasty little habit to L, he will be less inclined to continue his observation."

"Right," Mayaru agreed, "Something that serves as a natural behavior but is visually unappealing and repulsive."

"Masturbation," Mimirou quickly said gaining a growl from Mayaru, shocked stares from Kagome and Light, and a loud, boisterous laugh from Ryuk.

"What?" Mimirou said in annoyance and folded her arms across her chest, "It is a natural act performed by teenaged boys, usually in private, and one that should not be enjoyed when being witnessed under surveillance…unless of course this L person is a voyeur."

"Maybe you two should go home," Kagome suggested, "I'll meet you there later."

"Alright," Mayaru said and Mimirou scoffed and turned away. The two sisters began to walk away from Light, Kagome, and Ryuk taking slow, hesitant steps before bolting away at such a speed that it was undetectable by human eye (or shinigami) sight.

Light looked from the direction the sisters went it to his watch. It had been about thirteen minutes since their departure from his house.

"Let's go," Light said, "We need to make a quick stop before we head back."

Light led Kagome and Ryuk to a bookstore where he paid for something he had ordered online. It was contained in a large envelope.

"What's that?" Ryuk asked, "Did you buy a book on wire taps or surveillance cameras?"

"Why would he do something so stupid?" Kagome asked under her breath as the three made their way back to Light's house.

"Speaking of which," Light asked, "How do you plan on eating your apples, Ryuk?"

"What do you mean?" Ryuk said with his voice slightly strained.

"That's right!" Kagome said, "People can't see you unless they touch the death note, but when you hold the apple, it looks like its floating. Floating apples? That's out of the ordinary."

"You mean…I can't eat apples in the house anymore?" Ryuk asked; his voice was stunned.

"You'll live," Light said, teasing the shinigami, "It's not like a shinigami can starve to death."

"But you don't understand," Ryuk said in a serious tone, "For me, apples possess the same addictive qualities as nicotine or alcohol for humans. I even experience withdrawal symptoms."

"Is that a fact?" Kagome said dryly.

"Yes!" Ryuk shouted, "My body twists up, I do handstands, it's not pretty!"

"In that case," Light began, "the only solution is to find out the location of all the cameras. If you're lucky, you might be able to find a blind spot where you can eat apples without being seen."

"A camera search? I got it!" Ryuk exclaimed and flew towards the house before Light or Kagome could reach it.

"Very clever," Kagome said appreciatively to her companion. This way Light would know the location of all the cameras and Ryuk wouldn't be helping Light directly. He also wasn't as bad as she suspected Kira to be. It _almost_ makes her not mind he forced her to service him.

Light chuckled, "Kagome, you will soon find that there is rarely a time when I'm not."

Kagome playfully punched the teen in the shoulder before running towards the door to Light's home. Light caught up to her and opened the door, letting the two of them inside.

-O0o0-

Kagome put her head down into her notebook in frustration. She was lying down on her stomach on Light's bed with her head at the foot of it.

"Kagome, lift your head up," Light said from his place at his desk, "It's not as bad as you think."

"Yes, it is," Kagome said with her voice muffled by the paper, "We've been at if for hours. I'm hopeless."

"Don't say that," Light lightly scolded the girl, "You're algebra and basic math skills are solid. You understand basic geometric formulas and operations if all elements are given in the problem. You only get confused when you must apply the concepts to real world scenarios, complex word problems, and determining relationships between the formulas and operations themselves, and more advanced mathematical operations in pre-calculus. You missed a lot of instruction, but I can easily fill you in on that in no time."

"If that's the case," Kagome began wryly, "then why are we still here?"

Light sighed and closed his book, "Let's take a break. You seem a little burned out."

"Sure," Kagome said, standing up and stretching.

"It's been kinda quiet," Kagome said.

"Yeah," Light said, "Usually my mom and Sayu are home by now. I wonder what is taking so long."

Kagome tried not to tense. She knew Light had already taken care of his mother.

_**-O0o0O-**_

Kagome and Light walked up to this room and settled down to begin studying.

"How long does your family expect you to be here?" Light asked.

"Not too sure," Kagome said and reached down into her bag. She pulled out her cell phone just as Light expected her to do. L most likely had the phone lines tapped and he needed to have a private conversation.

"Mind if I speak?" Light asked, "I have a better idea of our time frame."

"Sure," Kagome said. She dialed the number to her house and handed to phone to Light. She had a fairly good idea what he was trying to do, but was unsure of his reasons for contacting Mimirou or Mayaru so soon after they departed. The phone rang three times before Mayaru answered.

"Higurashi residence," she answered, "How may I help you?"

"Hello. This is Yagami Light. I'll be tutoring Kagome for the college entrance exams," Light said.

"Yagami-san?" Mayaru said suspiciously, "What is it you require of us?"

"I was calling to inform you that Kagome might arrive home later than I intended," Light said giving no indication to who he was talking to on the phone, "I assume it may be well after dark."

"I see," Mayaru replied with a dangerous edge to her voice, "but I have a feeling this is not the only reason you called. You have something much more underhanded in mind."

"Supervision won't be a concern," Light said, disregarding Mayaru's reply.

'He must be trying to send me a message without indicating anything to L,' Mayaru thought, 'I should listen more carefully for any changes in the tone of his voice.'

"My mother should be returning home from visiting our aunt at a hospital down town," Light continued, "She should be coming back on the main highway at about 5 o'clock."

Mayaru was silent for a moment before replying, "You put a slight amount of emphasis on the word 'should'. You must be implying that…you wish to prolong your mother's return. I seem to recall Kagome-dono showing us around that part of the city. Do you wish that Mimirou and I take care of the little matter?"

"Yes, I'll make sure Kagome gets home safely," Light said and paused as if someone on the other line were telling him something, "Hold on." Light held the phone out to Kagome, "She would like to speak to you. It's your mother."

Kagome took the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" Kagome said.

"Be on your guard," Mayaru said, "Yagami-san has something planned. Do not expect his mother to be home and I am also certain you can expect to remain overnight."

"I see," Kagome said, "I'll call you when we finish up here and I start to head home."

"Farewell," Mayaru said and hung up the phone. Kagome closed the phone and put it on Light's nightstand.

"Ready to get started?" Light asked.

"Sure," Kagome said and pulled out her books.

_**-O0o0O-**_

Mimirou growled as she stood perched on top of building looking down at the busy highway. Her sister relayed Yagami's message to her and sent her off to do the dirty work. Frankly, Mimirou was rather pissed with the command. She didn't mind doing the deed because her sister told her too, but the fact that it was Yagami's orders pissed her off to no end.

'Evidently,' Mimirou thought, 'Kira has no trouble sacrificing others if it is for his personal gain.'

By the position of the sun, Mimirou could tell noon had past by about four hours ago and Light's mother should still be at the hospital. She peered down into the streets searching for a target. Mimirou grinned when she saw a shiny silver tanker truck like many Kagome had pointed out on their trips in the city. She said that they often carried flammable materials.

Mimirou willed her energy to surface causing flames to lick the edge of her fingertips. She drew a small katana and let her chi flow into the blade. She dove down towards the truck and slashed it; its contents caught aflame instantly. The cut was rough and jagged; Mimirou had never tried to cut through metal before. Also, instead of doing a straight cut dragging across the tank, she punctured it and brought the blade upwards to rip the metal. This would give the impression that the cut was caused internally instead of on the outside because the direction of the indentation marks would be outward instead of inward. The explosion was fierce; the entire perimeter panicked. Mimirou looked around quickly in the midst of the confusion; she had to find a quick escape so that she would not look suspicious. She spotted a manhole and grinned again.

'Brilliant,' she thought. Quickly, she ran towards the manhole and slipped into the sewer opening unseen in the panic as if she hadn't even been there. Over the smell of the sewage that ravaged Mimirou's nostrils, she caught her own scent leading back to the shrine.

_**-O0o0O-**_

While Kagome was caught up in her thoughts, Light stood up and walked towards his bedroom door.

"I'm going to the kitchen," he said, "Is there anything you would like?"

"No," Kagome replied, "I'm fine." Kagome put her notebook into her bag and lied down on Light's bed with her eyes closed.

"I'm just going to lie down for a little while before we get started again, if you don't mind," Kagome said.

"Make yourself comfortable; I'll be right back," Light said and began walking downstairs. On his way down he heard the sound of the T.V. It was on one of those soap opera channels; his sister was definitely home.

"Hey, Light!" Sayu said as soon as Light made his way into the kitchen.

"Sayu, where's mom?" Light asked, grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"What do you mean?" Sayu asked, "She's not upstairs."

"No, she wasn't home when I got here," Light said, "This is odd. I know she went out today, but she should be back by now. It's past 5:30 already."

Sayu stood up and headed upstairs, "I'll check her room. Maybe she came in and you were too busy studying to notice."

"Right," Light said and headed towards the phone, "I'll try her cell and see if she got held up at the hospital."

-O0o0-

"Where is your wife?" Ryuzaki asked the man sitting next to him, Yagami Soichiro.

"She went to visit an ill relative of hers, her aunt I believe. She said she would be home before Sayu around 5:30 or 6:00," Soichiro answered.

"And where is the relative?" Ryuzaki said.

"At a hospital downtown," Soichiro answered again.

"Ryuzaki," Watari said, alerting the two men. He was sitting at his laptop listening to the conversation searching for any information.

"Yes, Watari?" Ryuzaki said.

"There is a current report of an accident occurring in the downtown area," Watari said.

"Put the newscast on the monitor on the far right," Ryuzaki said; Watari wouldn't have mentioned the newscast if he hadn't thought that it had any relevance to the case.

The image that showed up on the screen was horrific. The wreckage stretched onward engulfing the screen; there was little doubt that there were any survivors in the vehicles. Fire engines and ambulances sped towards the scene to prevent the spread of fire and assist the injured.

"The accident is certainly a tragedy. At about 4:17 p.m., a large tanker truck carrying a highly explosive material suddenly erupted into flames causing a large pile up in the downtown area's main highway. Thirty-two motorists were killed in the accident including the driver of the truck whose identity remains unknown. Several more motorists and pedestrians were injured by the debris of the explosion. Its cause is unknown, but what little evidence remains gives the impression of an internal reaction causing the explosion. Further examination of the remains of the truck will be conducted at a later date. There will be many delays in and out of the downtown area. It is projected that the wreckage cleanup will continue well into the night. Many surrounding areas will not experience any incoming and outgoing traffic."

The camera paned over catching images of many surrounding buildings; a hospital was among them in a distance.

"My wife!" Soichiro shouted.

"Yagami-san," Ryuzaki said, "you may turn on your cell phone to call your wife."

"Thank you," Soichiro said, breathing a sigh of relief. He turned on his phone and dialed his wife's number. She answered after two rings.

"_Hello?" _she said.

"Sachiko!" Soichiro said, "Are you alright? Were you anywhere near the accident?"

"_No,"_ Sachiko answered,_ "I was going to just a few minutes ago, but some other relatives of mine arrived late and I had to stay longer."_

"Thank goodness," Soichiro said, "How are Light and Sayu? Have they gotten in touch with you?"

"_Light had called me not too long ago,"_ Sachiko answered, _"I wouldn't worry about them too much. They're old enough to fend for themselves for the time being."_

Soichiro wanted to ask about Kagome and if his wife knew she was at their home, but doing so would compromise the surveillance on his home. He chose to keep quiet.

"I'm sure they can," Soichiro said, "How are you going to get home?"

Sachiko sighed, _"Everyway is backed up because of the accident. I'm going to stay at the hospital overnight."_

"Be safe," Soichiro said, feeling slightly empty. The Kira case had taken him away from his home life; he hardly spoke to his wife or children.

"_I will and I'll call you in the morning," _Saichiko said, _"I love you."_

"I love you too," Soichiro said, "Good-bye."

Soichiro hung up the phone and sat next to Ryuzaki.

"Everything alright?" Ryuzaki said, though he sounded disinterested with the situation.

"Yes," Soichiro said, "My wife will not be able to return home until morning."

"Interesting," Ryuzaki replied, "No parental supervision."

"What are you insinuating?" Soichiro asked.

"Think about it from the perspective of a teenager," Ryuzaki said, "What would you do if your parents weren't there watching?"

-O0o0-

Light hung up the phone and turned to his sister. She had come downstairs after she couldn't find their mother upstairs.

"So what happened?" Sayu asked, "Is she okay?"

"Mom's fine. There was a bad accident downtown and mom got held up at the hospital," Light said with a sigh, "We're on our own until morning."

"So what about dinner?" Sayu said and then smiled, "Pizza?"

Light shook his head, "Mom and dad are gone and I'm in charge. Before we resort to fast food, I'll ask Kagome if she will cook for us."

"What?" Sayu shouted, "That girl who wants you to tutor her? Do mom and dad know she's here?"

"We're just studying," Light said purposely ignoring the question, "Entrance exams are coming up; we don't have time for anything else."

"I thought you would say something like that," Sayu said, "Leave it to you to make something so interesting sound so dull. Either way, she is really pretty. Her eyes are the best color! Are they real or contacts?"

"Don't know," Light said and headed upstairs to see Kagome.

-O0o0-

Ryuzaki had stopped giving his complete attention to the monitors to study some information Watari found on Kagome on his laptop.

'Higurashi Kagome. Age 17. High School Senior at Furinkan High School,' Ryuzaki thought as he scanned the paragraphs, 'Questionable educational status. High scores in history. Average in all other areas except math. Deplorable math scores.' Ryuzaki looked down to Kagome's attendance record.

'Numerous unexplained absences,' Ryuzaki read, his curiosity slightly peaked, 'Chicken pox? Flu? Mono? Diabetes? Rheumatism? Arthritis? Nonsense. Anyone could tell that that girl is perfectly healthy just by looking at her.' Ryuzaki looked at the dates of the absences. There were sporadic and for varying lengths of time; at least two years before the Kira murders had begun.

'It may be nothing of relevance to this case,' Ryuzaki thought, 'but Higurashi Kagome definitely has something to hide.'

-O0o0-

Light walked up to his room to find Kagome in the position he left her in while in a light doze. He smiled slightly before leaning over and gently rousing her awake.

"What is it?" Kagome asked drowsily without opening her eyes.

"Do you intend on staying like that all night?" Light asked.

Kagome cracked opened one eye and replied, "Maybe."

"Anyway," Light said, "My mother can't come back home until morning. Do you mind maybe making dinner for us?"

"Sure," Kagome said and sat up, "Just show me to the kitchen."

Light lead Kagome to the kitchen adjacent to living room where Sayu resumed watching T.V. She pretended not to pay attention as Light lead the girl throughout the house.

"Everything you need should be in here," Light said.

"Sure," Kagome said but turned to find Light had already gone.

"Didn't expect him to stick around anyway," Ryuk said. Kagome nearly jumped; the shinigami had been so quiet she forgot he was there.

"Let's see what I can make," Kagome thought aloud. She rummaged around the kitchen finding that it was well kept. She pulled out a few ingredients and cooking tools. When Ryuk had gone silent again, Kagome glanced around to find him gone.

'He must have been looking for cameras,' Kagome thought.

"So you're name's Kagome, right?" Sayu said causing Kagome to jump.

"Yeah," Kagome said, turning to face the girl, "and you're Sayu?"

"Yep, that's me!" Sayu said, "So whatcha doing? Don't tell me Light put his own girlfriend to work."

Kagome cringed at the usage of that term, "I wouldn't go as far to say that. We only met a few days ago."

Sayu shrugged her shoulders at the teen.

"Just as well," Sayu said, "Too many girls like my brother anyway. I mean what's so good about him?"

Kagome giggled when Sayu went into living room to watch TV then looked around the kitchen as the young teen walked away. She looked around in the cabinets and the refrigerator to see what ingredients are available to her. She was happy to see that the kitchen was well stocked.

'I wouldn't be a bad gesture to make something for Light's mother when she comes home,' Kagome thought, 'I suppose I could always make nikujaga-; that's simple enough.' Kagome began pulling out the ingredients that she needed.

"Beef, potatoes, onion," Kagome called out as she pulled out what she needed, "I still need a knife; I think I saw one in this drawer. And the dashi- and noodles, where would those be?"

"Try the cabinet to your right," someone told Kagome causing her to jump. She looked and saw Light standing behind her with a few of his books in his hands.

"Oh," Kagome said with a sigh of relief, "It's only you, Light."

"Who else would it be?" Light asked jokingly.

'I don't know,' Kagome thought sarcastically, 'A shinigami, a neko demon, a neko hanyou, an inu hanyou, a man eating mask, the list goes on and on…'

"So they're in this cabinet, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Light answered and took a seat at the table, "We should have instant dashi in there and the noodles shouldn't be too far from it."

"Okay," Kagome said and picked out the desired ingredients with ease. She looked at Light as he sat at the table with his books opened.

"Are you staying?" Kagome asked.

"You don't mind do you?" Light asked, "I just wanted to study down here with you."

Kagome blushed slightly at what Light said but kept in mind that it was mostly likely a show for L.

"No problem," Kagome said, trying to keep her voice even, "Just don't try to quiz me or I'll burn everything!"

"Okay!" Light said and began studying, "By the way, what do you intend on making?"

"Nothing too special," Kagome answered, "Just nikujaga!"

-O0o0-

Ryuk took a break from his camera search; he had already told Light about the cameras in his room before he went downstairs. Upon further investigation, Ryuk discovered that L had thoroughly covered the entire house. Even the bathroom had at least a dozen!

'I was sure I'd find a blind spot there!' Ryuk thought, 'Mimirou may be right about L's voyeurism.'

Ryuk took a deep breath; he didn't know a shinigami could become so tired! After that first breath, Ryuk took in the delicious scent that filtered through the house. It wasn't as delicious as apples mind you, but it was almost as tantalizing.

"Downstairs," Ryuk said aloud, "Light went there after Kagome."

The large shinigami moved fluidly down the stairs into the kitchen. He had to hold in his laughter at the sight he saw. He passed Light's little sister, Sayu, was kneeling in front of the T.V. ignoring the world around her. At the stove, Kagome was engrossed in her cooking which emitted that wonderful odor. Sitting at the table was Light. He seemed like he was studying his notes and all of his attention was focused on them. However, for a few scant seconds, Light's eyes would drift upwards and find themselves locked on Kagome's form.

'To anyone else, Light would seem completely focused on his notes,' Ryuk said, 'but someone like L would easily catch Light looking at Kagome.'

-O0o0-

"Light seems as if he is very enamored with Kagome," Ryuzaki said, "She hardly seems aware of his intentions. That's far too natural for it to be forced."

"What does that mean to this case exactly?" Soichiro asked.

"If my assumption is correct and Light is Kira," Ryuzaki began, "Then it would be more likely for Kagome to be forced into working at his side rather than joining him willingly. That would be a reasonable explanation for her fear and apprehension, but the percentage of the possibility is less than 6%. Other explanation would most likely be she is intimidated by Light. Typical of a girl dating a boy like him who is generally genius in every aspect. Either way, there is most likely some form of manipulation in this relationship."

"I doubt Light is capable of manipulating someone like Kagome in such a way," Soichiro said.

"Hmm," Ryuzaki said in response with his eyes on the monitors. He watched as Kagome performed the final touches to the meal she prepared.

"_Okay,"_ Kagome said, alerting Light and Sayu that she had finished cooking, _"It's ready!"_

Ryuzaki watched as Sayu managed to pull herself from the T.V. to sit in a seat adjacent to Light. Light closed his books and placed them beside his chair. Kagome walked towards the table carrying separate servings for Sayu and Light. They would have a good view of the T.V. from the table.

"_This is delicious!" _Sayu exclaimed as she took her first bite, _"I wish I could cook this good!"_

"_Glad you like it,"_ Kagome said when she returned to the table with her own serving. She sat next to Light as he ate silently.

"_But," _Kagome began, _"it's not all that good."_

"_Don't be silly. Your cooking is great!"_ Light said. He reached across the table and grabbed Kagome's hand causing the girl to blush slightly and tense. Ryuzaki watched the sudden action and its result with slight confusion it caused in Kagome.

'Kagome,' Ryuzaki thought, 'She embarrasses easily, but there is more to that reaction than embarrassment. She is definitely afraid of Light. His actions make her on edge and cause her to be on her guard. Despite what Light Yagami wants anyone to believe, he and Kagome Higurashi are in no romantic relationship. I'm sure of that.'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—And we end it with the marvelous and always astute Ryuzaki/Ryuga/L!

This chapter was originally much longer and involved a lot more of Light showing off Kagome to L, who is not convinced. (insert smirk) But Light definitely ups the ante in the next chapter (I took a few suggestions)!

Other things to look forward to: bubbles, strawberry ice cream, cat hair, many desserts, ceremonies, and partial nudity. (insert awkward pause) It'll make sense l83r!

-nikujaga – beef and potato stew

-Effectus – "Execution" or "Performance"

L83R, DUD35!

(edited 08.06.2010 )


	6. Chapter 6

punkish furball—Sorry for the wait!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you, eloquent dreams, WhiteDemoness11, LeafeKnight7, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Shiroi no Yume, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, Maantje, The Amazing Sakumachan, StarlitBaby, Spastic Freak, DeathNoteMaker, Evil RULZ, Shin Wal-New Moon-, honey-senpai, Ice-Cold-Bunni, Raine44354, Watashi No Sukinahito, enchanted nightingale, and LM Kitsune for reviewing.

WhiteDemoness11—Awesome Words of Wisdom! Never considered that!

Honestly, this chapter is somewhat filler material. A nice transition to what's to come later.

Also, a run-off poll is displayed in my profile. _**PLEASE VISIT IT AND VOTE TO HELP ME DO STUFF!**_

Normal transition: -O0o0O-

Flashback transition: _**-O0o0O-**_

_**Chapter 6: Subitus Congressus**_

When dinner was finished by the three teens, Sayu returned to the living room and resumed watching her soap opera. Kagome gathered the dirty dishes and walked towards the sink to wash them. Light removed his books from beside his chair and set them on the table, but he did not open them to study. Instead, Light stood up from his seat and made his way over to the sink to stand behind Kagome. It had already been decided that it would be best for her to stay the night at their house for the night.

"Do you want something, Light?" Kagome asked without looking up from the dishes. She turned on the hot water causing foamy bubbles to form in the sink. She hoped Light would go back upstairs; she didn't feel comfortable with him hovering around her. The longer she stayed here, the more aware of the surveillance cameras she became. The thought of being watched by L made Kagome tense and think of someone with a similar hobby although he was much more sinister than the detective.

"I thought you could use some help," Light suggested, "It's the least I could do. You prepared dinner for us after all." Kagome looked as though she was going to protest, but she faltered with Light's close proximity.

"Okay," Kagome answered and moved to the side so Light could stand beside her. She held a wet washcloth in her hand and handed Light the water nozzle.

"I'll wash and you rinse," Kagome instructed and began to scrub one of the plates clean. She handed the plate to Light and he began to rinse the suds off. After the duo washed the first few dishes, small sprays of water from the nozzle Light held managed to hit Kagome in the face. She pouted when she felt the moisture and looked accusingly at Light.

"Watch it with that thing," Kagome said and splashed Light with some sudsy water that landed onto the front of his shirt.

"Hey," Light said and stopped rinsing, "You got me soaked!"

"Serves you right you, meanie," Kagome said stuck her tongue out at Light. She squealed when she felt a stream of cold water hit her in the face.

"I just slipped," Light said jokily, "Not my fault."

"Oh really," Kagome said and filled a large cup that was soaking in the sink with soapy water.

"Kagome," Light began, "This was fun, but we have to be serious right now. We need to finish this so we can start studying a—" Light stopped speaking when Kagome stood on the tips of her toes and poured the lukewarm mix of water and soap on top of his head. Light stared at Kagome for a moment as she stood before him with a triumphant grin on her face.

"That's what you get for messing with—" Kagome began and shrieked when Light aimed the nozzle at Kagome and fired. Light stopped the flow of water when he was satisfied with the wetness of Kagome's body. Kagome quickly retaliated by throwing the drenched wash cloth at Light's face. Kagome began laughing wildly with her eyes closed at the shocked expression that Light wore on his face. Light quickly recovered and grabbed Kagome around her waist to attack her sides. Kagome's laughter grew even wilder as Light tickled her mercilessly.

"Okay, I give!" Kagome shouted, "Sorry! I was my fault! Just give me a break! I'll study! I'll study!"

-O0o0O-

"Light certainly is…playful," Ryuzaki commented on the scenes displayed on the monitors connected to the cameras in the kitchen. Light continued to tickle Kagome long after she apologized and pulled her closely to his chest. Ryuzaki could tell Soichiro was growing more and more uncomfortable watching his son act so casually with a female.

"This is very confusing," Soichiro said, "I have never seen Light behave this way, but I suppose it goes with what you were saying about the lack of parental supervision."

"I imagine so," Ryuzaki said, "Kagome does seem a lot more comfortable now. No doubt Light purposely behaved in such a way to achieve that result."

Ryuzaki watched in rapt attention as Light ceased his assault on Kagome's sides, but his arms remained around her and he rested his head on top of hers despite the state of their clothing. Both teens were breathing heavily to inhale much needed oxygen.

"_Let's call a truce_," Light suggested to Kagome who nodded in agreement.

"_How about you go and take a shower and I'll do the clean up down here_," Light said.

"Interesting," Ryuzaki thought; he knew that surveillance in the bathroom was tight. There was little chance of the bathroom being a safe place to have a private moment if that was Light's intention.

"_Are you sure?_" Kagome asked, "_You could use the bathroom first or I could stay down here and help you clean up. It is partly my fault._" Light immediately shook his head at the option.

"_I can handle it,_" Light said, "_The bathroom will be the last door on your left upstairs. The extra towels are in the cabinets under the sink and I'll send Sayu upstairs with a change of clothes for you._"

"_If you insist, Light,_" Kagome said. Before he let Kagome go, Light placed a small kiss on Kagome's forehead. Kagome blushed before she quickly headed upstairs.

"Yagami-san," Ryuzaki began when he noticed Soichiro's uneasiness, "I understand it will be difficult for you to watch a young woman whom you don't know in the shower. Therefore, as a courtesy to you, I made it possible for you to go into the adjourning room to watch the remainder of the house while I maintain surveillance of the bathroom in here. The same procedure will be repeated when your wife and daughter are using the bathroom allowing you to maintain surveillance of the bathroom."

"Thank you," Soichiro said; he was relieved. The bathroom had been his main concern from the beginning, but he was surprised Ryuzaki would think of a solution to his problem.

"Watari," Ryuzaki said and the old man was ready for his instructions.

"Connect all of the monitors in this room to the bathroom surveillance equipment and forward the others to the adjourning room," Ryuzaki said and Watari quickly set to work. Soichiro left to the other room to watch his son and daughter. The monitors in the room where Ryuzaki remained quickly changed from the images of the living room and kitchen to the pristine white tiles of the bathroom. Kagome had entered the room moments after the switch. Ryuzaki watched as Kagome took a look are her wet appearance and shook her head at her reflection. She reached towards the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a small wash cloth to bathe and a large towel the dry off. Kagome placed both towels on the sink and turned on the water in the shower. Ryuzaki could tell that Kagome was still somewhat nervous; her moments were jerky and she continued to make glances in the direction of the door.

'It is almost as if she knows she was being watched,' Ryuzaki thought but knew that scenario was unlikely.

Kagome stuck her hand into the stream of water and smiled; Ryuzaki assumed it was at her temperature of choice. Kagome removed her hand and immediately pulled her school top over her head. The action was so quick Ryuzaki didn't have time to prepare for it. He hadn't been paying much attention to Kagome's figure; it was irrelevant to the Kira case. Now without Light taking up most of his attention, he could focus solely on her. As quickly as she removed her top, Kagome stepped out of her skirt and took off her socks.

Watari smirked when he heard Ryuzaki make a strange noise in the back of his throat. He couldn't blame him for his reaction; what man couldn't resist such a small, vivacious form composed of bright, beautiful eyes; a sweet, luscious mouth; perfectly rounded breasts; and smooth long legs when it was practically bared to him! However, being 'L' didn't leave time for social encounters with the opposite sex. Even though Ryuzaki did appreciate the female form like any other man, Watari knew he hasn't even held hands with a girl.

Ryuzaki couldn't help but admire Kagome's body; he had seen many women before but never like this. When Kagome reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, he began to bite his lip and felt his face begin to heat. Finally, Kagome stepped out of her panties and into the shower. However, the images didn't end there; Watari had set up a camera inside the shower itself near the shower head. Ryuzaki had a perfect frontal view of Kagome standing underneath the shower head wetting her body and her hair on a monitor towards the right. There was a wistful smile on her face as the water ran down her body. After a few minutes of soaking, Kagome reached for the wash cloth and soap to create a foamy lather to cleanse her body. The sound of her pleased moans added deliciously to the image she created. Ryuzaki almost felt bad for his shameless observance of Kagome's body, but it had to be done. For this surveillance to have any merit, it had to be executed thoroughly.

A knock on the door caused Kagome to jump. Ryuzaki expected it to be Light's sister bringing clean clothes to Kagome; however, the image on the monitor betrayed that belief.

-O0o0O-

"I don't see what the point in all this is," Ryuk asked Light as the boy made his way towards the bathroom with a pair of his boxers and one of his T-shirts in his hands.

'Ryuk just doesn't get it,' Light thought. When he reached the bathroom, he knocked on the door knowing Kagome was expecting his sister. Light fought the urge to smirk when he heard Kagome invite him in. He opened the door and immediately felt the steam from the shower.

"Kagome," he called out and had to laugh to himself when he heard her shriek in surprise.

"Light?" Kagome shouted, "What do you want?"

"Relax," Light said with a smile, "Sayu didn't have anything that would fit you so I brought some of my clothes that were too small for me."

"Okay," Kagome replied in a shaking voice. Light could tell she had stopped moving by her silhouette cast on the shower curtain. He had to admit he was curious to see what Kagome's body looked like, but it would make Kagome uncomfortable again and Light needed her to be lucid and relaxed for what he planned for later.

Kagome sighed in relief when she heard Light close the door behind him. She resumed her washing intent on finishing quickly.

'It's bad enough he told me there were cameras in the house,' Kagome thought, 'I don't need Light lurking around trying to sneak a peak.' She wouldn't put it passed him with the way he had been acting.

"So confusing," Kagome groaned and turned off the water when she was free of all soap. She grabbed the large towel and began to towel off. Kagome quickly changed into the clothes Light had left her. There were slightly big but would keep covered throughout the night. They also smelled of Light, a soft scent but masculine all the same.

Kagome gathered her soiled clothing and walked out of the bathroom towards Light's room. She was sure Light was waiting for her in there. She walked into the room to see Light throwing away a bag of potato chips and Ryuk on top of his bed doing some odd contortions with his body.

'No doubt part of his symptoms,' Kagome thought with a slight smile.

"Oh, you done?" Light asked.

Kagome nodded and replied, "Yep. All yours, Light."

"Great," Light said while standing up and stretching, "While I'm gone, look over some more of those formulas in the textbook. I'll quiz you on them when I get back." Light chuckled when he heard Kagome's groan of protest after he closed the door

-O0o0O-

Soichiro rejoined Ryuzaki once he had seen Kagome walk into his son's room after Light concluded his studying for the night, but not before he took a look at some suggestive magazines. Sayu had gone to bed after watching more T.V. and told Light she would shower in the morning.

"Is there is a chance Light knows about the surveillance, Yagami-san?" Ryuzaki asked abruptly after Soichiro sat down by his side.

"Not at all," Soichiro said sounding slightly offended, "I haven't spoken to any member of my family a few days after you informed us of your plan to use the surveillance cameras other than the phone call to my wife." Soichiro paused before speaking to Ryuzaki again.

"Why would you suggest such a thing?" Soichiro asked.

"Kagome," Ryuzaki said. Soichiro stared at him with a blank expression until he began to clarify his reasoning.

"My suspicions started with his behavior around the girl," Ryuzaki began, "At first I dismissed it as irrelevant behavior until Light came to Kagome in the shower. He had brought her his clothes to change into."

"And what importance does that have?" Soichiro asked while mentally reminding himself to have a discussion with Light about proper conduct around young women.

"If Light knows nothing of the surveillance, the gesture has no importance whatsoever," Ryuzaki said, "but should Light have knowledge that the house is being watched and is Kira; he is sending a message to L in response to this new challenge much like Kira has done many times before."

"What kind of message is it?" Soichiro asked.

"Various elements of Kira and his crimes are unknown," Ryuzaki explained, "Assume Light is Kira and knows of the surveillance cameras. He would naturally assume they were put into place by L. Kagome becomes another unknown element whether she is active in the Kira murders or not. By giving Kagome his clothes to wear, Kira is blatantly sending L a message; 'Kagome is mine and there is nothing you can do about'. This would justify his earlier behavior perfectly; they were subtle ways to send the same message and to mark her as his. Truthfully, I will have to say the Kagome's appearance has puzzled me from the very beginning. I do believe Kagome is aiding Light somehow, but I have no proof the base this claim on. It's very depressing."

"I see," Soichiro said to himself. He turned his attention back the monitors. On one, Light was in the shower, and on another, Kagome laid on Light's bed with her face resting on an opened textbook.

-O0o0O-

Kagome really wished L or whoever was in charge of this investigation would give up on Light already. Ryuk was so annoyingly in need of attention that he wasn't given her any peace! She couldn't review these math formulas even if she wanted to with the commotion Ryuk was making. The shinigami continued to convulse wildly like he had when Kagome had first arrived in Light's room and to talk animatedly.

"This surveillance is going to be the death of me!" he shouted, "I should kill Light for denying me apples and L for inducing the situation on me in the first place!"

'I don't know whether to laugh or to scold him,' Kagome thought with her head hidden in the book. She didn't want to risk bursting into laughter while being watched; while annoying, Ryuk was rather funny in his agitated state.

When Kagome heard the door click open, she sat up to greet Light eager to have someone other than Ryuk for company. She immediately screamed and covered her face with the textbook.

"And here I thought I was good looking," Light said in an amused tone.

"Light, you know that is not what that was about," Kagome said with her voice muffled by the textbook.

Light chuckled and tightened his hold on the towel around his waist with one hand while ran the other through his damp hair. Even thought Kagome had only seen him in such a state for a few seconds, he was sure she had gotten an eyeful of him.

'He did that on purpose!' Kagome thought. Light's image continued to plague her thoughts especially now that he could hear him getting dressed. Light was obviously very athletic; his chest and legs were definitely toned and hard. The water droplets on his chest were begging to be licked off one by one and had she not been here against her will and Light had not been Kira, Kagome would have considered doing such.

'Hard…argh…not the best word to choose right now,' Kagome thought, 'All of this has to do with something.

"It's safe now," Light said and sighed when Kagome shook her head and refused to let down the textbook. He sat down in front of Kagome on his bed and took the book in his hands and pulled it away from the flustered girl. Light had to admit that riling Kagome up was amusing; Kagome was very innocent and naïve.

'L should have already been informed about the deaths of those two criminals I wrote down using that trick with the mini T.V. and the bag of chips while I was studying,' Light thought, 'There's also no doubt he is at least curious about Kagome. With all of the cameras in the bathroom Ryuk told me about, I'm sure he got a good view of her,' Light paused, 'L is witnessing my alibi himself; Light Yagami is nothing more than a studious and hard-working high school senior working towards college entrance exams who is also tutoring Kagome Higurashi, a girl who he is romantically interested in.' However, Light could tell he was only scratching the surface and more work was to come; Kagome may seem relaxed and at ease for now, but whenever she looked at him, there was something in her bright blue eyes demanded an explanation he couldn't give right at the moment.

"Told ya," Light said, purposely lowering his tone which did little to relieve Kagome's blush. Ryuk began to laugh at the two teens.

"With 64 cameras in this room, L sure isn't going to miss a thing," Ryuk said causing Kagome to gasp, but it seemed like the action was caused by Light's closeness.

'L has that many cameras in Light's room alone?' Kagome thought.

"Let's get to bed; I'll drill you tomorrow after school," Light said causing Kagome to tense again.

"What's wrong?" Light asked.

"I wasn't exactly prepared to stay the night," Kagome said, "and I doubt I'll be able to go to school in this."

"Don't worry about it," Light said, "We'll deal with it in the morning." To add to Kagome's agitation, Light patted the top of her head as if she were a small child. Satisfied with her glare in his direction, Light took an entirely different approach and planted a small kiss on Kagome's lips. He could feel the softness of her skin and the heat of her blush his lips. Before he was tempted to go any further, Light pulled away and stood to his feet.

"You can stay in here," Light said, "I'll take the couch." Kagome said nothing and only nodded. Light sent a smile her direction before softly telling Kagome good night and left his room with waiting for a response.

Kagome sighed when Light left the room and fell onto his bed on her back.

"So confusing," Kagome said and closed her eyes before falling in a fitful slumber all most instantly. After the events of today, she was mentally exhausted.

-O0o0O-

Mayaru sighed as she continued to look through the window of Kagome's room at the grounds of the shrine. Kagome's scent clung to the room and soothed the worries of the demon. She marveled at the understanding of Kagome's mother; when Mimirou had returned from her "mission" and informed the woman that Kagome would be remaining at the Yagami household, she accepted the situation without only a slight amount of worry or suspicion.

'She must be so accustomed to InuYasha that a boy from this era presents no danger to her. Light's request must seem somewhat normal,' Mayaru thought and frowned. She and her sister were out of their minds with worry; Yagami was unpredictable and out of their reach. It was well past mid-day the day after her tutoring session and Kagome hadn't returned.

"Maya-chan," Souta called from a small crack in the doorway with a game controller in his hand. Mayaru did not move her body but shifted her sharp feline eyes to his position. She had come to like the small boy; his devotion and understanding was something to be admired as well.

"Do you want to play Mario Kart ™ with Mimi-chan and me?" he asked, "You're waiting up here all alone."

Mayaru closed her eyes and smirked slightly; she knew it was far too quiet. Mimirou needed constant stimuli or she became reckless.

"Playing the game will make it seem like Kagome will come home faster," Souta said, trying to sway the youkai. He presented a similar argument to the hanyou.

"Very well," Mayaru said and descended the staircase behind the boy. She saw her sister holding the game controller with fingers tipped with blunt humanoid nails; Mimirou was in her illusion just as she was. It was never known when a human should abruptly arrive.

"Nice to see you still alive," Mimirou said and tossed the third controller into Mayaru's waiting hand without looking up.

"How do you guys do that?" Souta asked excitedly, "Are you connected through some mental link or something?"

Mimirou chuckled slightly and answered, "You dwell to much on the world of myth and fiction. Your clouded head makes it so easy to beat you."

"We'll see about that!" Souta shouted and reset the game the course selection menu, "Let's see who you do in the Star Cup! Maya-chan, you in?"

"Sure," the demon answered after taking a closer look at her sister. Mimirou's blank eyes were unfocused; she was only doing this to please the boy. Her whole stance was shifted towards the door; any moment made outside would be caught by Mimirou's senses.

-O0o0O-

"I'm so glad to be out of that house," Kagome said, stretching her arms above her head as she walked to school with Light at her side. Light's solution to her school problem was washing her uniform and her underclothes before they left for school.

"I know what you mean," Light said and rested his hand on Kagome's shoulder. He insisted that he walk her to school this morning and gave her no time to argue.

"Why don't we go to your house today so we can have a break?" Light asked, "We will be able to act more freely there."

"I see," Kagome said tentatively, "Well, my school's up ahead. You can head back now."

"Alright," Light said, "I'll skip cram school today so I can see you after right your school lets out."

Kagome ran towards the school and turned to wave in Light's direction before going into the building; he and Ryuk were standing a few feet in front of the school gates. She could feel Light and Ryuk watch her move away from them until she disappeared behind the school doors; in the back of her mind she knew they would be in the same spot after school let out.

-O0o0O-

"So, Kagome, who was that friend of yours who walked you to school?" Yuka, one of Kagome's friends, asked Kagome after the bell rang to end the school day.

"You mean Light?" Kagome said and inwardly cringed. She didn't want any of her friends to see him.

"Light?" Ayumi asked, "As in Yagami Light?"

"Yes," Kagome answered hesitantly.

"You know him?" Yuka asked.

"He's only the smartest guy in Japan!" Ayumi exclaimed, "He scored the top score on the national practice college entrance exam and is number one on all the other standardized tests! He's practically a genius!"

"Really?" Kagome said, "I didn't know at all."

"How could you not know that?" Eri asked.

"It didn't really come up," Kagome answered, "but I should have suspected something like that. He is my tutor after all."

"Tutor?" Yuka asked, "Hojo could have tutored you!"

"He wouldn't do as good as Light!" Ayumi protested, "No one can compete with him."

"Does that mean you are dating him?" Eri asked.

"No of course not!" Kagome said, while shaking her head furiously.

"Not officially anyway," a voice said causing the four girls to jump.

"I'm Light Yagami," Light said, "You must be Kagome's friends."

"Yes," Eri said, "I'm Eri. That's Yuka and that's Ayumi."

"Nice to meet you," Light said, "If you don't mind, Kagome and I have a lot of work before entrance exams. We can get better acquainted later."

"Right!" Kagome said and grabbed Light's hand to lead him away from her friends. Once they were a few feet away, Kagome sighed deeply in relief.

"You have the best rhetoric skills," Kagome said to Light, "I don't think anyone has ever left them without saying so much."

"Girls like them are easy to handle," Light said. Before Kagome could remark on the comment Light just made he spoke again.

"Is your family home?" Light asked.

"Should be," Kagome answered, "Why?"

"No reason," Light said, "I was just looking forward to meeting your family."

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed as she turned another page in the book Light made her read. Their studying sessions over the past few weeks had quickly become routine: Light would skip cram school and pick Kagome up from school, they would alternate between his house and hers, they would review literature and science first, they would take a short break, and then they would finish out the night with mathematics. All during their routine, Light continued to write down names on slips of the death note he had hidden and relied on the names he wrote in advance. Once or twice within this routine, Light would make some sort of advance on Kagome in the form of an embrace, a kiss, or another action. Kagome steadily became accustomed to the contact and her nerves gradually began to fade away.

"They're all gone!" Ryuk shouted suddenly causing Kagome to fall onto the floor from her spot on the bed.

"Every single one of the cameras was removed from the house," Ryuk continued.

'No more cameras,' Kagome thought, 'Looks like Light won this round.' She looked over to Light who continued to study quickly and showed no signs of hearing Ryuk at all.

"That's right!" Ryuk shouted, "There still could be wire taps in place."

Kagome got on the bed and continued to read the passage Light assigned to her. Looking out of the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed Light smirking slightly obviously basking in his victory. However, Kagome felt that it would be short lived.

'I have a feeling L has something else planned,' Kagome thought.

-O0o0O-

"After careful consideration of all of the video tapes and voice recordings of both households," Ryuzaki began, "We have found both families guilty of absolutely nothing. The surveillance equipment has already been removed."

"So we're back at square one?" Matsuda said in an exasperated tone, "We have no suspects at all."

"I wouldn't say that," Ryuzaki continued, "I still have one suspect in mind. But there is only a five percent possibility of him being Kira"

"But you said that none of the families were found guilty!" Soichiro shouted, "How can you still suspect one of them?"

"If my assumptions are correct," Ryuzaki began, "then the fact that none of the family members showed any suspicious behavior confirms them. We know that Kira needs to someone's name and face to kill someone. Let's say all it takes is a thought. The absence of a visible response shows that Kira's mental state has elevated to that of a god. Kira believes that his judgment on the lives of criminals is justice." Ryuzaki paused and put one of his fingers to his lips. "However, a person like that isn't a god at all, only a childish person playing pretend."

-O0o0O-

"Light, don't you think we should have gotten here earlier?" Kagome asked the boy at her side. They had only ten minutes to arrive at the testing site for the To-Oh University entrance exams. She was already nervous enough with Ryuk hanging over her; she hoped he shadowed Light during the test!

"Don't worry about it," Light said, "We'll have just enough time to sit down before the test. I don't like to arrive with too much time before the test."

Just as Light said, he and Kagome arrived with enough time to be seated. Light was assigned to a seat in the front of the room and Kagome was seated towards the back of the room. One of the test takers near Kagome caught her attention. His skin was pale that contrasted greatly with the dark bags under his eyes. His hair was black in color and wild as though he just woke up. His clothes were also in disarray. He was sitting oddly in his seat; his legs were drawn into his chest with his feet resting on the desk. Kagome had to admit that his disheveled state looked absolutely adorable.

One of the test moderators told the man to put his legs down causing Light to look back in his direction. Their eyes immediately met and they held each other's gaze for a few seconds before Light turned his head forward.

-O0o0O-

Light stood in front of the building where the To-Oh Entrance Ceremony being held. It was no surprise that he and Kagome passed the exam. He scored a perfect score making him the freshmen representative and Kagome was in the top ten percent of the incoming freshman.

"I'm so proud of you both," Ryuk said, "Kagome even scored above average on the math section."

'Yes,' Light thought, 'everything fell perfectly into place. Now that L has given up his suspicion on me and, now that Kagome and I are in university, I can begin to use her to her full potential.'

However, Light had to admit his current uses for Kagome were very pleasing. After putting on the show for L, Light had grown to like the blush that would light up Kagome's face whenever he would give her a compliment and the heat of flesh whenever he kissed or touched her skin. Before that, Light immediately found Kagome's personality and intellect attractive and it drew him in. She was the kind of person he wanted to create his new world for.

Light walked into the building towards the front podium to give the opening speech. Walking in, Light could see Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather sitting in the third row behind the freshman near the aisle; his own family couldn't attend. They were understandably ecstatic when Kagome was accepted and thanked him for his efforts to tutor her. Mayaru was sitting with them; her eyes trained on Light's form like the predator she was. Mimirou was absent from the ceremony; Light didn't see her as a person comfortable with large crowds. Kagome managed to get the seat in the front row next to empty seats for the freshman representatives; there was no specialized seating for any of the other freshmen.

'There is supposed to be a second freshman representative, another student who scored one hundred percent on the exam,' Light thought. He took his place in the front when the man who sat oddly in his chair during the examination approached the front as well. He was wearing the same clothes he did during the test.

'Is he supposed to be the other representative?' Light thought and immediately thought his appearance was out of place. Looking to the crowd, he could see that Kagome was also confused. After the two of them read from the script, Light and the strange man, Hideki Ryuga, took their seats. Light sat next to Kagome and held onto one of her hands that were resting in her lap. Ryuga took the seat on the aisle; he sat in the same odd way as he did during the exam.

"Yagami," Light heard someone address him and realized it was Ryuga. He didn't say anything in response; he only shifted his head slightly in his direction to indicate he had heard him.

"You're the son of Detective Superintendent Yagami Soichiro of the NPA. Your respect for your father is only matched be your sense of justice," Ryuga whispered, "You aim to reach a leadership position in the NPA yourself and have provided insight that led to the solution of several cases in the past. Right now you're showing a great deal of interest in the Kira case."

'Just who is this guy?' Light thought. Ryuga continued to speak.

"So if you will swear to me that you will not tell anybody, I shall place my faith in your ability and your sense of justice and tell you something of vital importance to the Kira case," Ryuga finished.

'What should I say?' Light thought while Ryuga waited for a response from him, 'I should ignore him, but part of me is curious to what he will say.'

"I won't tell," Light replied, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you I am L," Ryuga whispered. Light had to fight the instinct t to lose his control. Ryuk began laughing loudly at the revelation but didn't say anything about Ryuga being L out loud.

'What the hell is this guy saying?' Light thought frantically, 'L would never say that he was L out in the open. This has to be an imposter. But what if he really is L? I have to remain calm. Light Yagami would have no reason to be reacting suspiciously of L.'

"If you really are L," Light began, "then you have my respect and admiration."

"Thank," Ryuga replied, "I was hoping to have your assistance on the Kira case."

"I look forward to it," Light said and returned his attention to the speaker.

When the ceremony finished, Light stood up and pulled Kagome behind him. He led her in the direction of her family.

"Light?" Kagome asked, "Is there something wrong?" She had noticed Light tense for a split second during the ceremony and his whispered conversation with Ryuga, even though she didn't hear what they said.

"Nothing at all," Light answered and let Kagome's hand go when she was a few feet in front of her family, "Catch up with your family. I'll come see you later today."

"Alright," Kagome said and left Light's side to rejoin her family. Light hastily left the building eager to return home. He paused momentarily in his journey home when Ryuga stopped him to say his farewell before departing himself.

-O0o0O-

Mimirou sighed in contentment as she held the brown paper bag to her chest keeping her precious cargo close to her. She was glad she decided to forgo attending the entrance ceremony; as proud as she was of Kagome, she didn't like large gatherings in the least. Instead, Mimirou made a small trip to the closet corner store to be a pint of strawberry ice cream; the delicious confection had her since day one. Luckily, she arrived just in time to purchase the last available carton. She had also gotten a spoon as well so she could begin eating her treat on the way back if she wanted.

"Hey," someone behind Mimirou said. She turned to see a man with pale skin and dark circles under his eyes who stood oddly.

"Yes?" Mimirou answered knowing that the odd man was no threat to her.

"You bought something sweet," he stated with his black gaze on Mimirou's bag.

"Strawberry ice cream," Mimirou clarified and began to walk a little faster towards the shrine. The man followed her, matching her quickened pace.

"May I have it?" the man asked causing Mimirou to stumble.

"No," Mimirou answered and her eyes began to harden. This ice cream was to be her mid-afternoon creamy treat and no one else's and Mimirou would gladly rake her claws through this man's pale flesh to ensure that it remained that way!

"Please?" the man persisted and Mimirou groaned in frustration. Examining at the man more closely, she had to admit his was rather cute. His large dark eyes reminded her of a small child like Shippo or Souta; she could not deny such a familiar face.

"Here," Mimirou relented and shoved the bag at the young man. The funds Kagome's mother gave her were exhausted on the ice cream and she could purchase no more. Luckily, there was a wide assortment of sweets prepared at the house for Kagome's congratulatory dinner like strawberry shortcake, anmitsu-, shu cream-, and daifuku-. Mimirou would just have to wait until she returned home.

When Mimirou began walking again, the man continued to follow her despite having what he requested and beginning to eat it. She ignored him and continued her way back; she was already going to be late returning and Kun-loon-san wasn't one to deny an extra dinner guest.

'I just hope he enjoys cat hair on his strawberry short cake!' Mimirou thought with a sinister smirk.

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed as she sat on the couch waiting for Mimirou and Light to arrive. The one she worried the most about was the latter; she knew Light was highly distressed during the entrance ceremony and wouldn't tell her why.

Before she could ponder that thought further, Kagome heard the door open and Mimirou scold someone.

"Don't just open the door and walk in," Mimirou said in a hard voice. Kagome got up to see Mimirou standing behind the same man from the entrance ceremony that scored a perfect score with Light.

"Ryuga-san?" Kagome asked causing Mimirou to eye her strangely.

"You know him?" the hanyou asked.

"Not really," Ryuga answered for Kagome, "I'm Hideki Ryuga. You were sitting next to Yagami-kun at the ceremony, correct?"

"Yes," Kagome answered shakily. Ryuga's piercing black eyes seemed to analyze her entire form making her feel vulnerable; it was very similar to her first meeting with Light. Just like before, she took a deep breath and returned Ryuga's gaze full force. Ryuga wasn't going to intimidate her.

'Hmm…' Ryuga thought when Kagome returned his look, 'How interesting.'

Ryuga could tell that Kagome and his new acquaintance, Mimirou, were very defensive and wary of his sudden appearance.

'There is no way in the short amount of time that I revealed myself to Light that he could have informed Kagome or this girl,' Ryuga thought, 'Light made no move to tell Kagome at the ceremony and she gave no indication that she heard our conversation.

The knock at the door disrupted the stare down between Ryuga and Kagome. Mimirou took a hesitant sniff of the new scent that wafted inside under the crack in the door.

'Yagami-san.'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—Dun dun da!

- a cool dessert with fruits, kanten jelly, and sweet azuki beans.

- Japanese-style cream puff.

- kind of Japanese mochi, sticky rice, cake with fillings like anko paste and strawberries

-Subitus Congressus – "Sudden Encounter"

Remember: the run-off poll is displayed in my profile. _**PLEASE VISIT IT AND VOTE TO HELP ME DO STUFF!**_

Questions? Comments? Words of Wisdom? Contact me! L83RN355!

(edited 08.06.2010)


	7. Chapter 7

punkish furball—Hey everybody!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, yuki kitsune, enchanted nightingale, L M K I T S U N E, secretloves, inuyashafan424, Reads-way-2-much, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, Raine44354, The Amazing Sakumachan, LeafeKnight7, Tashio, Shin Wal-New Moon-, Spastic Freak, Watashi No Sukinahito, CrazedFangirl001, StarlitBaby, CHRISTINA, ToonyTwilight, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Calmest Card, darkangel0212 (2x), VannaUsagi13, lovely-chan, SakuraCa, tinabut, anon, aislin94, mia1837, sexy midnight miko, Goddess of Death 09, and Kenjo for reviewing.

Thank you for all your ideas and suggestions, everybody! X3 There's a lot things I haven't even thought of.

Also some of you are wary of my OCs. :/ Understandable but I reiterate that they do serve a purpose, an important purpose I have planed out later. So please sit pretty and wait, k? :)

Normal transition: -O0o0O-

Flashback transition: _**-O0o0O-**_

_**Chapter 7: Insanio**_

"I'll get that," Kagome said and broke her stare down with Hideki Ryuga. Eyes, both Ryuga's and Mimirou's, followed Kagome's footsteps towards the door. Kagome placed her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath before finally opening the door. Mimirou quietly slipped out of the room and into the kitchen to keep out of sight should the situation provoke her more violent tendencies; she had a feeling Ryuga and Light would cause her much irritation and she needed sweets to quell her desires.

"Light," Kagome greeted the youth at the door as calmly as she could, "I didn't know you would be coming here so soon."

"My own family wasn't doing anything and I wanted to see you," Light said and walked into the house with Ryuk behind him.

"Yagami, hello," Ryuga said when Light had come into the house.

"What are you doing here?" Light asked Ryuga but turned to Kagome without waiting for his answer.

"Kagome, do you know him?" Light asked. Kagome inwardly flinched. To anyone else, Light's tone seems as though it didn't change at all, but after being with Light for so long, Kagome could tell that Light was trying to shield his emotion and was he livid.

"And I thought Light was mad before," Ryuk said before retreating into the kitchen with the hanyou. Unfortunately for Light, Ryuga had also noticed the slight change in his tone as well.

'Hmmm,' Ryuga thought while analyzing the situation carefully, 'why this change in emotion upon seeing me? The change was also too small for any normal person to detect. Could he be angered that L has gotten so close to someone he tried to keep him away from? Or is he playing the part of the jealous boyfriend? Both are plausible explanations, but I seriously doubt that the latter is true.'

"No," Kagome answered, "he just showed up here when Mimirou came back home."

"I apologize for intruding on the two of you," Ryuga said but the apology did not sound sincere, "I had no idea that Kagome lived here or that the two of you were involved in any relationship. I should take my leave."

"No problem," Kagome said before Light could react to the apology, "Would you like something to eat before you leave? Maybe something sweet?"

"Interesting," Ryuga said and gave Kagome his full attention, "How did you discover I liked sweets?"

Kagome giggled and pointed at her collar, "You have a smudge of strawberry ice cream on the collar of your shirt. I'm guessing you got it from Mimirou; she absolutely adores the stuff and probably bought some while the family was away since we didn't have any!"

Ryuga was intrigued by the conclusion of the young female. 'A simple deduction but an accurate one nonetheless,' Ryuga thought, 'There is so much more to you than I can accurately see, Kagome. So much more that you won't keep hidden for very long.' Call it a habit of his, but Ryuga was not one to leave any mystery unsolved.

"I would like some very much," Ryuga responded.

Kagome clapped her hands together excitedly and went to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back!" Kagome called over her shoulder before she disappeared.

"She's quite the bubbly one, isn't she?" Ryuga asked Light who had remained silent, "Her mood changes are quite unique as well. It seemed like she was ready to attack me only moments before you came here."

"Did you tell her?" Light asked, ignoring Ryuga's comments.

"If you are referring to me being L, I have not given Kagome that information as of yet," Ryuga answered, "If I do in the future is entirely up to you, her, and myself. Although it was a minor assumption at best, but her conclusion proved that Kagome is somewhat astute and possess some abilities of deductive reasoning. She could prove to be an asset to the task force just as I expect you to be."

"You have no right to bring Kagome into something so dangerous!" Light quietly exclaimed, "Kira must be caught; we can both agree on that but risking Kagome is not an option for me."

"I see," Ryuga said and made a mental note of Light's protective behavior.

"Here you go," Kagome said upon entering the room holding a white box. She handed the box to Ryuga.

"I wasn't quite sure what you liked so I gave you a little of everything and some extra strawberry shortcake," Kagome said as Ryuga took the box. Before Kagome could completely pull her hands away, Ryuga grasped Kagome's wrist.

"Umm…Ryuga-san?" Kagome asked. The sudden movement had caught her off guard.

Ryuga brought Kagome's fingertips to his lips and placed one in his mouth. Kagome blushed bright red as Ryuga's tongue bathed the tip of her finger; the rough texture tickled her skin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Light asked when Ryuga switched to the next fingertip and then another. When he finished, Ryuga let go of Kagome's wrist leaving her with a confused expression.

"There was frosting on her fingers," Ryuga said as though the explanation was completely obvious, "It is important not to be wasteful." Ryuga turned to leave with a wave of his hand.

"I hope to see you two on campus," Ryuga said before exiting, "Oh, and, Kagome, before Light debates whether or not to tell you, I would like you to know that I am L." With that revelation, L left the house. The volume of his voice was low so that Mimirou wouldn't hear him; had she been human she would not have.

For a few moments, Light and Kagome were both left silent. Kagome was stunned at Ryuga's parting words while Light was enraged even more. Kagome was the first to break the silence between the two of them.

"Ryuga is L?" Kagome said in a confused tone, "You knew about this?"

"He told me at the ceremony today. Whether it's actually him or not, he specifically targeted mean told me that," Light answered with his voice dry and tight. He advanced closer to Kagome's still form.

"So that was why the two of you were talking," Kagome mused to herself unaware Light was moving closer. She had realized it only when Light was right in front of her. Before she could question him, Light grabbed Kagome by the wrists and pinned them to the wall next to them above her head. Using his lower body, Light further secured Kagome to the wall.

"What the hell was he doing here?" Light asked. Kagome shivered at the intensity of his anger.

"Answer me!" Light shouted and tightened his hold on Kagome's wrist.

"Light, that hurts!" Kagome whimpered and began to thrash about in an effort to break away from Light's hold.

"He got me! L got me!" Light shouted, "There were still some things he couldn't get to! You were something he couldn't get to!"

"Light, stop!" Kagome shouted.

"You are mine! He wasn't supposed to get to you!" Light shouted. Pausing for a moment in his tirade, Light took several deep breaths. Looking into Kagome's face, Light could see that she was frightened by his sudden change in behavior, but she still continued to struggle against him with determination to get away. Her face flushed bright red and her eyes filled with moisture. Her hair shifted wildly about her form. Her frail, petite body shook with random tremors. Despite Kagome's struggles, Light kept her body from moving away from him. Light smirked slightly and relished in the power he held at this moment intent on taking full advantage of the position Kagome was in. His hands left her wrists and began to travel the length of her body, roughly kneading and massaging her flesh.

"Li—li—" Kagome tried to say but she grew flush and hot with Light's harsh handling of her body. She knew his rough treatment was only a means of humiliation but body craved the sensations the touches inspired in her. One particularly hard squeeze on her thigh broke all of Kagome's coherent thoughts.

Light smirked; his touches left visible bruises on Kagome's pale skin. Using his right hand, Light grasped Kagome's face before he slammed his lips onto hers in a kiss that drew the air from lungs. Forcing his tongue inside Kagome's mouth, Light devoured the sweet plunder her mouth provided.

"Yagami!" Mimirou shouted; her irises were contracted to the size of pinpoints and her sclera bleed red with rage. Flames licked the tips of clawed hands and her fangs elongated to deadly sharp points.

"Let me go!" Kagome whispered harshly and managed to slip away while Light was distracted by Mimirou's changed appearance. She rushed to the half demon and held her shoulders firmly. Approaching any being of demonic origin on the verge of submitting to his baser, primeval subconscious was a fatal error, but Kagome knew how to handle her.

"Mimirou, snap out of it," Kagome said in a steady, even voice, "Light is not going to hurt me. We just had a misunderstanding."

Mimirou paused before looking closely at Kagome's bruises that were in the shape of Light's fingertips. She snarled harshly in Light's direction before snatching away from Kagome's grip and dashing out of the door. Kagome looked in the direction Mimirou left in unaware Light was approaching her again. He wrapped his arms around Kagome from behind. Kagome immediately stiffened, but Light's hold on her was different. His touch was loose and gentle.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into Kagome's ear, "I lost control and I never meant to hurt you. L may have gotten me this time, but he won't anymore." Light let Kagome go and left the house with Ryuk behind him. Kagome heard Ryuk mutter something as he left about not seeing Light explode like that even after the ceremony.

With the house now empty, Kagome made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up. She could still feel Light's touches on her body.

-O0o0O-

Kagome leaned against the fence inside the area enclosing the tennis court where Light and Ryuga aka L intended to play a few matches. Ryuga invited Light to play tennis before the first day of classes and Kagome came along to watch. She held Mayaru loosely against her; the small cream colored kitten fit comfortably arms. After Light's outburst, the two demons agreed it would be best if at least one of them were with Kagome at all times. Light allowed this precaution as long as they were in their smaller catlike form; Ryuga had collected no information concerning the two of them in their humanoid forms from his surveillance and he had only seen Mimirou in person once.

Kagome was curious of Ryuga's true motives. Also after Light's outburst, Light informed Kagome via her cell phone that he intended to befriend Ryuga, determine if he is indeed the real L, and become a member of the special task force investigating the Kira murders so he will be able to find out L's real name and kill him.

'Could Ryuga be attempting the same thing? Become Light's friend to confirm that he is Kira?' Kagome thought to herself; she ignored the excitement around her and absently stroked Mayaru's fur. It seemed the entire campus gathered to watch Ryuga and Light compete. The voice of an umpire announced the score was four games all with Light preparing to serve.

'Was he always here?' Kagome thought and looked around to see the crowd of people that circled around the fence with a bewildered look on her face. Mayaru rubbed down one of her ears with her small paw and shook her head at Kagome's obliviousness.

"I saw that," Kagome lightly scolded the kitten which resulted at a playful nip on her arm. Light won another game and needed another to win the match. Kagome took a break from her musing to actually watch the game. It was a pretty intense matchup; Light and Ryuga were both panting and sweating profusely like two pro players.

'Those two are good,' Kagome thought. Mayaru looked up at the game for a few seconds before lowering her head to rest on Kagome's arm and closing her bright orange orbs.

'Human athletics leave much to be desired,' she thought before drifting into a light doze, her ears twitching and ever alert. The match ended with Light winning six games to four. Ryuga and Light seemed like they were both exhausted.

"Great game you two," Kagome congratulated the two players with a large smile. Mayaru opened one of her eyes briefly before closing it with a snort.

"Yeah," Light agreed, "It's been a long time since I had to play that hard."

"Indeed," Ryuga said, "but in the end you were the one who was victorious. Just as I suspected you would."

"But you were definitely wearing me down. I hadn't played that hard in years," Light said, "If we had gone on any longer, I'm not too sure that I would have won." Light paused before continuing, "I got a little thirsty playing. You guys wanna go to a café I know around here? I would also like to ask you some questions, Ryuga."

"Of course," Ryuga answered, "but before we go there is one thing I would like to admit." The trio of humans plus the neko youkai and shinigami had already begun to move away from the college campus and towards town.

"What is it?" Light asked.

Ryuga replied, "I suspect you, Yagami Light, to be Kira. If you still want to ask me something knowing that, please go ahead."

Light paused before beginning to laugh as did Ryuk. Kagome, on the other hand, had to fight to conceal her surprise.

'I can't believe it,' Kagome thought, 'Ryuga's right on the money!'

Mayaru lifted her head and curiously looked in Ryuga's direction.

'This human is sharper than his appearance gives him credit for,' she thought, 'Mimirou and I will have to watch this one closely.

"You honestly suspect that I am Kira?" Light asked Ryuga.

"Well to be honest, my suspension is only a factor of one percent," Ryuga admitted, "However, when I become one hundred percent sure that you aren't Kira and evaluate your skills of deduction, I would like for you to join the Kira investigation. I would also like to gauge Kagome on her skills as well and extend an invitation to the task force to her. After all, she is with you a majority of the time. She might prove to be useful."

"You mean me?" Kagome asked and pointed at herself.

"Of course," Ryuga said, "Clearly, you are an intelligent person."

Kagome blushed at the compliment and quietly thanked Ryuga.

"Why don't we go to the café now?" Light suggested, "It'll be much safer for us to talk there."

"Indeed," Ryuga stated, "Lead the way."

-O0o0O-

"Be patient he says. I will need your expertise later he says. Asshole," Mimirou muttered as she rested on Kagome's bed on her back with her arms folded behind her head. Light told her that her sister possessed a calmer disposition and was slower to anger and more prone to rational thought, therefore, she was selected as Kagome's little feline companion for their outing with Ryuga. Also the fact Ryuga encountered her humanoid form and that would prove to be useful in the future.

"So I am a little abrasive and destructive; some people happen to find that combination charming. And it is not my fault the little shit followed me home and I had no clue he was L. No reason to completely cut me out," Mimirou continued to mutter to herself and sighed, "At least the shinigami could have stayed. He is entertaining at least." Her ears flicked upwards at a sudden noise from the outside of Kagome's window.

"InuYasha, your footfalls preceded your odor," the feline said snidely. The hanyou jumped into the room through the window and scowled.

"You mangy cat!" InuYasha shouted at Mimirou. She continued to rest on Kagome's bed without moving or opening her eyes.

"So what is it you want? Can you not see that I am the only one here and I for one do not enjoy your company at the moment?" Mimirou spoke in a dry tone.

"This little vacation of yours is over," InuYasha said, "You just go through the well and met up with the others while I sniff out Kagome and your little clone."

'Dammit! This is not going to be good,' Mimirou thought, 'He will sniff out Kagome in no time.'

"Perhaps I will pass on that offer," Mimirou answered, "I like it here and so does Mayaru. Besides Kagome's been doing really well in her academic pursuits and a sudden departure will only damage that progress. She managed to place in the top of ten percent the entering freshman at To-Oh University."

InuYasha snarled while clenching his fists, "You seem to be forgetting that I don't give a rat's ass about all that and we have more important things to do back in the past."

"Right, right," Mimirou countered all the while keeping her eyes closed and not moving, "Naraku, jewel shards, and all that jazz. Tell me, did you confirm the position of a shard or do you even have a lead? The situation seems to be in a lull right not and whatever Naraku has in mind is still in the planning stage. We do not have to be there right now nor can you expect us to be content to stay in Kaede-san's hut and look at each other in the face all the time until something happens. We have our own lives to pursue, InuYasha. Do not forget that."

'It might have been a little harsh,' Mimirou thought after the fact, 'but it's guaranteed to send InuYasha back through the well with his tail between his legs long enough to come up with a more lasting solution.'

"Fine," InuYasha responded his voice tight with anger, "but don't get used to this future stuff; you don't belong here whatever life you decide to live. When you decide to go back who you really are, you know where to find me. And tell Kagome she's got a responsibility to attend to."

Mimirou made no indication that she heard InuYasha's words or his swift exit, but her ears and nostrils were trained on his every movement. His scent headed directly to the well and ended there with no detours whatsoever.

'Great, I hurt his feelings,' Mimirou thought and rolled over to her side facing Kagome's wall, 'Not that I do not like the guy; he just can't expect us to roll over and fetch every time he's feeling a little lonely. Besides, things should be getting dangerous for Kagome pretty soon.'

Mimirou sighed before relaxing her muscles and drifting into sleep; it was about time for a cat nap.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—That's a wrap people! Wanted to show Light all wild and out of control and I loved it! X3

-Insanio – "Rage"

Questions? Comments? Words of Wisdom? Contact me! L83RN355!

(edited 08.06.2010)


	8. Chapter 8

punkish furball—Hello my fellow readers! My friends!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you Amanda Farbe – Storyweaver (2x), Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ToonyTwilight, StarlitBaby, LeafeKnight7, Shiroi no Yume, Mariin, UtterChaos247, watergoddesskasey, aislin94, VannaUsagi13, DeathNoteMaker, XXThe wish GranterXX, enchanted nightingale, L M K ii T S U N E, kags, kory (2x), AniHitachiinLover, Raine44354, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, angel222558, Vampire Kitty, Watashi No Sukinahito, tinabug, inuyashafan424, GreenOnBlack, Cosmic-lover, VirusYoukaiChild, jesswolf22, piercing kage kitsune, Sugar0o, liobi's curse, Syn'ri, 0xxBloodMoonxx0, xKagex, kags, Silver Kitsune, Katey98y, Yur-Fluffyness, Dai-chaan, fan of fic, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, yorushihe, inu-baby (2x), idj, one in a crowd, Tawainai, Bloodcherry, and Lianzie Gunthrre for reviewing!

Normal transition: -O0o0O-

Flashback transition: _**-O0o0O-**_

_**Chapter 8: Commisceo**_

The trio sat at a booth in an isolated corner of the café Light had taken them to and each ordered a cup of coffee that arrived rather quickly. Ryuga, who was seated opposite Light and Kagome, was rapidly depositing sugar cubes in his drink. Light rested his arms on the table while Kagome held Mayaru in her lap under the table so she would appear to be a neko plushie doll.

"This is one of my favorite coffee shops in the area," Light said to break the silence, "and sitting here, no one will be able to hear us."

"I see," Ryuga said, "You really picked a perfect place for this."

"Of course," Light answered, "and back here no one will stare at you for the way you sit and Kagome can keep her kitten out of sight."

Ryuga seemed to scoff quietly before explaining, "I can't sit in anyway other than this. If I do, my deductive reasoning ability will drop approximately forty percent." Ryuga paused and directed his attention to Kagome.

"Speaking of kitten, there was a piece of cat hair in the desserts you gave me," Ryuga said to her, "I am to assume that is the culprit sitting on your lap."

Kagome began to giggle nervously before replying, "Sorry about that. This girl here isn't my only cat, so I'm usually more careful about things like that." Ryuga nodded his head and took a sip of his sugary coffee.

'It was definitely Mimirou,' Kagome thought, 'You can bet on that. Ryuga definitely made an enemy of her by taking her ice cream like that.'

"Other than that everything was quite enjoyable. Now that that's aside," Ryuga said, "Yagami-kun, you have some questions for me?"

"I do," Light said, "but that can wait once you're sure I'm not Kira. You can start, Ryuga."

"Fair enough," Ryuga said and lifted his thumb to slip it into his mouth, "This should be interesting."

Mayaru snorted and crawled out of Kagome's arms to rest on the booth. Although it would be useful to obtain further information on Ryuga, she had no desire to watch Light and Ryuga clash wits with each other. Unlike Ryuk, she didn't like being the spectator.

Kagome watched Light take a sip from his coffee cup; he seemed completely calm. She on the other hand was a little nervous, but she and Light had gone over everything beforehand so that the two of them would be prepared for such an event.

_**-O0o0O-**_

Kagome sat on Light's bed after he and Mimirou had calmed down from their earlier outbursts. After he had phoned her about his intentions concerning Hideki Ryuga, he told her to come over as soon as she could. In order for his plans to work, he needed her to be completely informed every step of the way and fully prepared for anything Ryuga could send her way.

'Hopefully, this one doesn't involve me just using my womanly assets,' Kagome thought. That was all Light seemed to need her for and, even though she did not condone his actions; she was used to a little more excitement.

'Of course being stalked by L and being thrust into this odd relationship with Light were not exactly easy,' Kagome thought.

"So Ryuga wants to involve me into the Kira investigation as well?" Kagome asked after Light informed her of what Ryuga said while she was in the kitchen. He was sitting in his desk chair across from her much like the time they had first met in his room.

"Yes," Light answered curtly, "I'm confident L still suspects me to be Kira whether he is Ryuga or not. However, I do know that this confrontation means that he has no solid evidence. I also believe he wants to find out your exact relation to me. Not that I doubt your abilities, but I did let Ryuga know that I do not like the idea of you assisting the special task force."

"Somehow, I don't see Ryuga giving up just because of that," Kagome mentioned softly. To be honest, she could tell Ryuga was interested in her too. Before Light came to the house, he was analyzing her with those dark, round eyes with unwavering scrutiny.

"Exactly," Light said. He reached over to his desk and picked up several files. He handed them over to Kagome. Her eyes widened at the amount of material sitting in her lap.

"What exactly is all this?" she asked.

"That's all the information pertaining to the Kira case that was released to the media," Light explained, "Ryuga wants to determine our reasoning abilities, but I suspect it is also a method to get me to slip up and release some information that wasn't released in the media that only Kira would know. If that is the case, it wouldn't do us any good if we don't demonstrate any skills at all. That could make me look even more suspicious. I've already gone over this information thoroughly and I want you to as well. If it is discovered, I'll just say I was keeping a record of Kira's activities. When we don't need them anymore, I'll burn them just to be safe."

Kagome nodded and began leafing through the files. The one of the most recent file was coverage on the traffic accident that occurred on the day she began studying with Light. Mimirou told her when she returned home that she had caused the explosion. She had been very upset by the hanyou's task to say the least.

"You want me to study this?" Kagome asked, "It's being treated as a terrorist attack. Do you believe L will think this is related to Kira?"

"I'm not sure, but it's better to be prepared especially since the incident was broadcasted on the news several times," Light answered, "Although there were innocent harmed because of the incident and it's not Kira's usual m.o., it did occur while my house was under surveillance and, concerning you, it worked in my favor."

"Right," Kagome replied and closed the file, "I'm already so accustomed to cramming with you, so looking over all this will be easy."

Light smirked and began speaking with a smug expression on his face.

"Of course it will be," he said confidently, "I taught you well, didn't I?" Kagome nodded before standing up and grabbing the files. Light stood up as well and the two began walking out of the door towards the stairs.

_**-O0o0O-**_

'Of course,' Kagome thought, 'Light did let me know that even helping me with my study skills was only for his personal gain all along.'

"So," Ryuga began, "does the fact I told you that I am L tell you anything, Yagami-kun?"

Light put down his coffee cup and closed his eyes in thought for a few moments before speaking.

"Well," Light began, "it tells me you have some confidence in my abilities to help you solve the case. In addition to that…you deduced that even if you tell someone you suspect to be Kira that you are L, you won't be killed or that you have taken precautions to ensure that you wouldn't be killed. The media has reported that Kira needs to know someone's face to kill, but maybe he needs something else as well." Light paused before continuing. "Based on this situation, I assume that that something else would be the person's name. From that I can conclude that while you already have the alias L, you use the name Hideki Ryuga, a well known pop idol in Japan, to further protect yourself."

"That is correct," Ryuga said.

"I also think that the probability that you are really L is low," Light said.

"Interesting," Ryuga said, "Why do you think that?"

"Anyone calling themselves L would knowingly be put in danger especially if they are speaking with someone L suspects to be Kira," Light explained, "Using an imposter to keep L safe would be more practical. In fact, it is also likely that there are more people calling themselves L."

"I see," Ryuga responded, "It would be very stupid for the real L to put himself in the open like that." Ryuga turned his attention to Kagome.

"What do you think, Kagome-chan?" Ryuga asked, "Do you think that I am really L?"

"Umm…" Kagome began softly; she wasn't really expecting to be questioned so soon after Light.

"It's alright," Ryuga said softly, "Take your time."

"No, I'm ready," Kagome said quickly, "I think you could actually be L."

"And what does that mean?" Ryuga asked.

"Well, you seem like a person the most people wouldn't expect to be L," Kagome explained, "In fact, you look like you could obviously be a fake."

"I see what you mean," Light commented, "Most people would expect L to be much older and more detective like. Then again it could be that L had that in mind when he selected you as an imposter."

Kagome sighed exasperatedly and said, "If we keep second guessing ourselves like this, we'll be going on forever."

"Well then," Ryuga said, "Let's continue." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a printed spreadsheet and three photographs.

"Yagami-kun," Ryuga said as he spread the papers on the table, "This is information involving the Kira case that was never released to the media. This is a list of the twelve FBI agents who were murdered by Kira in the order they received the file and the order that they died. These photographs are of notes written by prisoners who were killed by Kira; we believe that they wrote them because they were under Kira's control before he killed them. Take a look at the list first and tell me what you think."

Light picked up the list and examined it for a few moments.

'Is he really serious?' he thought as he looked over the information, 'He doesn't give Kira enough credit.'

"What's the file that they all received?" Light asked, "If I don't know that, then I can't make any sense of this."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ryuga apologized and answered, "The file contained the names and corresponding photographs of each of the FBI agents so they could know who the others were in Japan. The day they received the file, they died."

"In that case," Light began, "Kira needs to know what someone looks like and possibly their name as well in order to kill them. Because the file contained the agent's names and photos, I would have to say that there is a possibility Kira used this file to kill the agents."

"I see," Ryuga said, "Now take a look at these photographs. What do you make of them?"

Light picked up the photos and mentally scoffed at Ryuga's other attempt.

'This is child's play,' Light thought, 'These pictures have print numbers on the back.'

"These are pretty interesting," Light said, "If Kira can control the actions of others before he kills them, then he must have a purpose for 'dictating' the notes of these criminals." Light arranged the photos so that the first letter of every line was in a specific sequence.

"In the first letter of every line there is a hidden message to L," Light explained, "If you arrange the notes in this order, it reads 'L do you know gods of death love apples?' But there are print numbers on the back." Light rearranged the notes according to the print numbers.

"Now it reads 'L do you know love apples? Gods of death'," Light said, "It doesn't make any sense reading the message in this order so I do not believe that Kira wanted L to read the message that way."

"That is incorrect," Ryuga said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another photo.

"There is a fourth note," he said and placed it on the table, "When you add this to the sequence, the message reads 'L do you know love apples? Gods of death have red hands.'"

'I never had a prisoner write this note,' Light thought, 'What is he expecting with happen by showing me a fake note?'

"Okay," Light said, "but if there were only three notes, my reasoning is flawless."

"Actually, it isn't," Ryuga countered, "If you had figured out that there were actually four notes, your reasoning would have been flawless. You decided that there could only be three notes and did not even consider the possibility that there was another."

'I see now,' Light thought, 'He wants to observe my reaction by challenging what I said. Kira knows that there were only three notes written and presenting him with a fourth one he knows is a fake would insult him. I have to keep a level head.'

"Alright," Light said, "I didn't think of the possibility there would be another note. Regardless, I don't think that this will get you any closer to catching Kira. Besides gods of death do not exist."

"Right," Ryuga said and reached into his pocket again. In his hand, he held more photos.

"Now I would like for you to look at these, Kagome-chan," Ryuga said, "These are photographs of a traffic accident that occurred when a tanker truck containing compressed natural gas exploded. It was announced to the public that the incident is being treated as a domestic terrorist attack and is under the jurisdiction of the Special Assault Team under the NPA. In actuality, we believe the incident is related to the Kira case."

"So what do you want me to tell you?" Kagome asked.

"Just look at the photos and tell me what you think," Ryuga said, "Take all the time you need."

Kagome picked up the first photograph; it depicted the tanker truck after the explosion. The remains were completely charred but easy to make out the details of the image. She looked at it for a few moments furrowing her brows in confusion.

"That area right there," Kagome said in a small, hesitant voice as she pointed to a semi diagonal indentation in the truck, "It looks like that's the area where the natural gas ignited somehow and exploded." She picked up another photo, an enhanced image of the same area.

"It looks like the explosion occurred because of a reaction that happened inside of the truck because the indentation marks are outward away from the inside of the truck," Kagome said, "but if you look at the far edge of the indentation in this picture, you can see that the indentation is inward instead of outward like something punctured the tank. How enhanced is this picture?"

"Hmm," Ryuga began, "several hundred times and it has been reduced to fit the size of a normal photograph. Normal enhancements conducted by the SAT did not detect that irregularity. This picture was produced by the Kira Task Force and has not been reported to the SAT. Very clever, Kagome-chan. What do you believe this has to do with Kira?" Kagome sighed and took a few minutes to think about her answer.

"Well," Kagome said, her voice was much louder and confident than before, "the intention in this area indicates that something the tank was punctured and the same thing used to puncture it was brought upwards so that it would appear the reaction occurred inside the tank without any outside interference." Kagome paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Kira has the ability to kill people by knowing what they look like and possibly their name. Also, you said that Kira can control the actions of others to a certain extent before they die," Kagome said, "so it wouldn't be that far out of a guess to say that Kira has other abilities as well or was able to control someone with the ability to do this. This person could have either been controlled before death or there is a possibility that he acted of his own will in support of Kira. So this incident was either a test of Kira's powers or a test of loyalty to Kira."

"Outstanding," Ryuga said, "No one in the task force was able to draw those conclusions when L announced that the incident was related to Kira."

"Very impressive, Kagome," Light said with a smile directed at Kagome.

'It's not like it was hard,' Kagome thought as she forced herself to return Light's smile, 'I know what actually happened.'

"Indeed," Ryuga said, "In fact, I have to tell you that I suspect you to be someone that is employed by Kira in such a way." Kagome gasped slightly at the accusation; Light had told her Ryuga might suspect her of working with Kira, but it was much different hearing it spoken by someone who called himself L and very frightening. Mayaru returned to her lap to sooth her and Light reached over and placed his arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Despite being troubled by what Ryuga said, Kagome didn't worry about her reaction too much. Light had told her it would be okay if she were to make some sort of response during the confrontation with Ryuga; it would be more suspicious if the two of them were completely calm and, furthermore, that persona wasn't in her character.

"Of course, I doubt you would have been to do such a thing as puncture through a carbon steel tank truck and I only suspect you because of your association with Light," Ryuga quickly said.

Kagome nodded and said, "It's alright; I understand. You just caught me off guard."

"You should be more careful when you are accusing people, Ryuga," Light said firmly and tightened his hold on Kagome in a protective manner.

"You're right," Ryuga said, "I apologize. If you're ready, Yagami-kun, I have one more question for you."

"Okay, Ryuga," Light said, "Go for it."

"Alright," Ryuga began, "Suppose that you are L. If you came face to face with someone who might be Kira, how would you try to determine his guilt or innocence?"

Light took another sip of his coffee before answering.

"I'd try to make him say things that haven't been reported in the news," Light answered, "Something that only Kira would know. Just like you're doing right now, Ryuga."

"Truly amazing," Ryuga said, "I've already asked that question to a number of investigators and it took them a few minutes to think about it. Also a majority of their answers were silly and involved something along the lines of baiting Kira with a well known criminal and watching to see whether he will die or not from a hidden location. But you immediately thought of a scenario where the investigator is talking to Kira directly. I have to say that you're quite brilliant, Yagami-kun."

Light chuckled and said, "Thanks but I assume the more brilliant I sound, the more you will suspect me."

"Indeed," Ryuga responded, "My suspicion has increased to three percent." Ryuga paused before speaking again, "However, my desire to involve you in the investigation has also increased and that goes for Kagome-chan as well. In my position, even if you are Kira, it would be beneficial for the both of you to work along side us in this case."

"Understandable," Light said, "If I'm not Kira, the addition of the both of us will help the investigation move forward. If I am Kira, there is a chance that Kagome and I could slip up and reveal something." Light paused and took a deep breath.

"Don't get me wrong," Light began again, "I am interested in the Kira case and detective work is certainly a hobby of mine, but I am not Kira and I sure as hell don't want to get killed by him. I also don't want to put Kagome in any position like that as well. Besides you haven't given me any proof that you aren't Kira. It hardly seems fair for only Kagome and I to be investigated, wouldn't you say? At this point neither of us has enough evidence to be certain that the other isn't Kira. However, if you are in fact L, I don't imagine it would be that hard for you to prove it. I think I'd be convinced if, for instance, my father or someone else from the task force was able to confirm your identity. If you can't do that much, I don't think we'll be able to help."

'You sure do talk a lot, Light,' Ryuga thought, 'Typical of someone who doesn't like to lose. I believe it has increased to seven percent now. Could you really be him?' Ryuga shifted his eyes to Kagome. She was still pressed against Light's side.

'What to make of you, Kagome?' Ryuga thought, 'If Light is Kira, there is no doubt that you are assisting him in someway but how? And if you are working with Kira, do you play the role of an innocent victim forced to aid a mass murderer or a willing participant who shares the same goals and ideals? I believe that it is the former, that you are indeed a victim. Or rather…' Ryuga halted his thoughts and pictured all the images of Kagome he had seen in the Yagami household via the surveillance cameras. Her beauty, her intelligence, her compassion and kindness, and now meeting her in person for the first time…Ryuga watched Kagome stroke the fur of the kitten in her lap with a soft smile on her face.

'I want to believe it,' Ryuga thought.

"I don't remember saying that you couldn't met anyone from Task Force Headquarters to verify my identity," Ryuga said, "I'm currently working directly with your father and other members of the task force. Am I correct in saying that if I bring you to Task Force Headquarters, that you will help us in the investigation?"

Before any of the trio could say anymore, Ryuga's cell phone rang and then Light's did at the same time. Ryuga reached into his in his pocket for his phone and Light removed his arm from around Kagome to answer his. Kagome let out a deep breath and continued to stroke Mayaru's fur. As Kagome watched the two of them; they both had obviously gotten some bad news.

"Yagami-kun, it's your father," Ryuga said.

"He had a heart attack," Light said. Kagome gasped and Mayaru immediately opened her bright red eyes.

-O0o0O-

Light, Ryuga and Kagome arrived at the hospital and sat at Yagami Soichiro's bedside with Light's mother, Sachiko. Kagome sat next to Sachiko and the woman held her hand for reassurance and comfort. Mayaru was being held in at the front desk; pets were not allowed passed a certain point. Ryuga offered to have a ride home arranged for Kagome, but Kagome adamantly refused. She was very worried for Yagami-san's wellbeing even though she was never introduced to the man.

'Kaede told me during my training that miko energy did not have to be directly transmitted to someone to improve their physical condition,' Kagome thought, 'She said if I concentrate, my aura will radiate with my energy and at least make Yagami-san feel better.' She glanced over at Ryuk, who didn't seem to be affected by the spike in her energy.

'It must not be able to affect shinigami,' Kagome thought and filed that information away for later.

"Are you sure that this was brought on by stress?" Light asked his father.

"What are you trying to say, Light?" his mother asked with worried coating her voice.

"It's not that hard to make a connection," Light said, "Every one of Kira's victims died because of a heart attack."

"To be honest," Soichiro began, "that thought crossed my mind when I first collapsed." He noticed his wife was growing concern and practically constricting Kagome's hand.

"You are the head of the task force," Ryuga said, "It is likely that you have been targeted by Kira; we can't rule him out completely."

"Sachiko," he said, "since Light is here and I'm alright, you can go home now. Don't tell Sayu I'm in the hospital; I wouldn't want to worry her."

Sachiko nodded and collected her purse and other belongings from the floor.

"Alright," she said, "I'll be back tomorrow to bring by some of your things." She stood in from of Light and Kagome and addressed the two.

"Thank you both for coming," she said, "Kagome, I can take you home if want; you really didn't have to come out here."

"That's okay," Kagome said reassuringly, "I would feel better if you went home and got some rest right away. Taking me home would be too much of a side trip."

"I'll make sure Kagome gets home after I leave," Light said.

"Alright. The two of you take care of him until visiting hours are over and be sure to go straight home," Sachiko said and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"You must be the girl that Light has been tutoring," Soichiro began, "My wife mention you; I'm glad to have finally met you, although, I wish it was under better circumstances. It seems that Light is rather taken with you."

Kagome blushed at the words Yagami-san said then began to laugh softly when Light said something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "dad".

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Kagome said with a smile that immediately won Soichiro over.

"Anyway," Soichiro said, "I do not believe that Kira is responsible for this. Now that I think about it, considering all the pressure I've been under and the fear that Kira might kill me, I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in months. I must have been pushing myself a bit too hard lately."

"Having your own son under suspicion of being Kira must have also contributed to your emotional stress," Ryuga added. Soichiro looked in Kagome's direction as soon as he said this.

"You actually told my father that?" Light asked after whipping his head in Ryuga's direction.

"Yes," Ryuga answered, "I've told your father everything concerning this case including the fact that I am L. And you do not have to worry, Yagami-san, Kagome-chan has also been well informed on this case so there is no need to censor anything in front of her."

"That's right," Soichiro said, "This is L. We refer to him as 'Ryuzaki' to protect his identity, but this is definitely L."

'So this is the real L,' Light thought, 'My father wouldn't lie to me. At the very least, this is the L who has been giving orders to the police. If I get rid of him and the rest of the task force…' Light mentally shook his head at that idea.

'No,' he thought, 'I don't need to hurry things along like that. I have more than enough time. Right now, I'm a son concerned for my father's wellbeing.'

"So, Ryuzaki," Soichiro began, "is my son cleared of any suspicion of being Kira?"

"No," Ryuga said, "In all honesty, after gauging Light's reasoning skills, I have reason to further suspect him. But know that that suspicion is only on a very small factor. Allow me to explain. Kira killed the twelve FBI agents that entered Japan. All twelve died on December 27th after receiving files that included their names and photos. It is safe to assume that Kira has at least an indirect access to certain sources of information. Although we don't know exactly how Kira is able to obtain this information, we do know that there are a number of weaknesses in the security of the task force computers. Therefore, it is very likely that Kira has a direct link to one of the members of the investigation. It is interesting to note that, even though all twelve agents died, none of the Japanese investigators were targeted. Thus, it is very likely that Kira has close ties with his source in the task force—possibly a family member. Of course, Kira could still be capable of murdering his family members. He just chose not to at present."

"I see," Light said and motioned Ryuga to continue.

"One of the FBI agents, Raye Penber, exhibited particularly noteworthy behavior. In addition to that, his fiancé, a former FBI agent, disappeared," Ryuga continued, "He was investigating the Kitamura family and the Yagami family."

"So based on Raye Penber's behavior," Light began, "you were able to narrow your focus to the Kitamura family and my own."

"Correct," Ryuga said.

"Based on the information that Kira is operating in the Kanto region of Japan, it would probably be safe to say that Kira is opposed to killing innocent Japanese citizens," Light said, "I also agree that if the FBI agents were killed while investigating members of the task force, then there is a good chance that Kira is somehow related to its members. Additionally, I was one of the people being invested by the FBI, so it is inevitable that I would be a suspect. Or rather, I'm the only suspect. You also suspect Kagome of being Kira's accomplice if I am Kira. Kagome and I met after the deaths of the FBI agents were released to the media. Thus, the task force employed other means of investigation almost immediately after the agents were killed."

"Outstanding, Yagami-kun," Ryuga commented, "Very precise conjectures."

"I will help you in your investigation, Ryuga," Light announced, "I trust my father's credibility to your identity. Then I am going to arrest Kira to prove that I am not him."

"I see," Ryuga said, "Would it be safe to say that you will join the investigation as well, Kagome-chan? It's perfectly okay if you say no."

Kagome chewed on her lip before replying to Ryuga's question.

"I'm not entirely sure," Kagome said, "but if there is anything I can do, I would be more than happy to help."

"Light, you and Kagome should be concentrating on your studies," Soichiro said, immediately protesting the idea, "You can join the investigation after you graduate."

"What are you talking about, dad?" Light said, "I won't graduate for years! Plus I already made a promise. If anything happened to you, I am going to personally bring Kira to justice and see to his execution. Right now it is at least indirectly because of Kira that you are in this condition. So if I can help the investigation by joining the team, then I'm all for it. As for Kagome, I admit I do not want her involved, but now that I am sure Ryuga is L, I'm certain that the task force and I will be enough to protect her." Light reached over and grabbed Kagome's hand that rested in her lap. Kagome had her gaze directed at their conjoined hands; she was truly moved by what Light had said.

'Even though there is no way for Light to truly be concern about my wellbeing alone,' Kagome thought, 'If I'm discovered, then so is he.'

'Is this all an act?' Ryuga thought, 'if it is, it is far too corny.'

"Light, we can all agree that Kira is pure evil; there is no denying that," Soichiro said, "but lately I've been thinking about that. The true evil is the power to kill people not the person who has it. Anyone that possesses this power is truly cursed. No matter how it is used, any happiness achieved by murdering people can never be true happiness."

"In other words," Ryuga began, "If Kira received that power as a normal person, then he is also doomed by that power."

Ryuk, who had been obediently silent for the majority of the time, began to laugh loudly.

"Ryuzaki," Soichiro said, "I'm sorry for all this trouble, but I will return to work as soon as the doctors release me."

A nurse making rounds came into the room with a clipboard in her hands.

"The visiting hours were over ten minutes ago," she said in a stern voice, "and, miss, your kitten is still at the front desk."

"Oh, I didn't realize it was so late," Kagome said. She jumped up and ran towards the door.

"I hope you get better soon!" Kagome said over her shoulder before she disappeared into the hall. Soichiro and Light chuckled when they heard the nurse telling Kagome not to run in the hallway.

"She's a very charming girl, Light," Soichiro commented, "Pretty too. You take good care of her."

"I will," Light said; at this point he and Ryuga where both standing and headed towards the door.

"Take care, dad. I'll try to come visit you tomorrow," Light said before leaving the room. He and Ryuga walked together in silence. By the time they reached the exit, Kagome was walking away from the front desk with her kitten sleeping in her arms. She joined them and the walked outside together. Ryuga already had a car outside waiting for him.

"Ryuga," Light said. Ryuga turned to Light and gave him his complete attention.

"Isn't there something I can do to prove to you that I am not Kira?" Light asked earnestly.

"If you aren't Kira, then that won't be necessary," Ryuga answered.

"Stop yanking me around, Ryuga!" Light said, "How do you think it feels to be accused of being Kira?"

Ryuga paused for a moment and looked towards the sky for a moment.

"It was one of the worst feelings in the world," Ryuga answered.

"How about you lock me up in a place where I can't access news broadcasts or any other contact with the outside world for a month and see what happens. If nothing changes and criminals continue to die, I'm not Kira. Also if nothing happens, Kagome will be cleared by association."

"I can't do that no matter how desperately you want to prove your innocence," Ryuga said, "I can't deprive you of your basic human rights. Besides, what sense does it make for the investigator to take advice from a suspect?" Ryuga opened the back door to the car and got settled in the front seat.

"I understand," Light said in a somewhat depressed tone.

"If you truly aren't Kira and Kagome is not involved with Kira, we will know soon enough," Ryuga said, "I can honestly say that after watching you with your father today, I am beginning to think that you are not Kira. Anyway, the both of you take care of Yagami-san and yourselves."

"Oh, before you go," Light said before Ryuga closed the door to the car, "I will only be able to help on the investigation after my father recovers."

"I understand," Ryuga said and closed the door but lowered the window, "Kagome-chan, you are welcome to come to the task force at anytime, but I'll assume you will be assisting with Yagami-san's recovery as well. Good night."

Light and Kagome stood on the sidewalk until the car was well out of sight. They turned in the opposite direction and began walking to the bus station.

"Ryuk, Kagome," Light said, "I don't think that picking up the death note has brought me any misfortune. In fact, it is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I don't care whether you think finding the death note is fortunate or not," Ryuk said, "However, it is generally bad luck for a person to be followed by a shinigami and they experience nothing but misfortune."

"I don't really care either," Kagome said, "I am helping you by force after all."

"I see," Light said, "and I did honestly mean what I said before."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to protect you no matter what," Light said. Kagome immediately halted in her steps.

"Is something wrong?" Light asked, looking back at the frozen girl.

"No, nothing at all," Kagome said, "I got a chill." Kagome began walking at Light's side again and felt something heavy being draped over her shoulders. It was Light's tennis jacket.

'There's just no way,' Kagome thought, 'Nothing good can come from falling for Kira.'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—Yay! I really liked this chapter; it was really one of my favorites so far. I guess we all know who shows up in the next chapter!

Remember: Questions? Comments? Words of Wisdom? Contact Me!

-Commisceo – "To intermingle", "To join", or "To mix"

L83R, DUD35!

(edited 08.07.2010)


	9. Chapter 9

punkish furball—Hello everybody!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you, Shiori Yume, ToonyTwilight, enchanted nightingale, StarlitBaby, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, piercing kage kitsune, R ii N G o K ii T S U N e, Always Keep the Faith, Amanda Farbe - Storyweaver, Deviously Ruined Rose, LOL -LIVElikeurOUTofLOLLIPOPS, yorushihe, watergoddesskasey, Starmoongodddess, aislin94, x-moon-surfer-x, Katey98y, koryssa-kory-, ObsidianFrost, KagomexSesshomaru123321, LeSinner, Tawainai (2x), inu - baby (2x), Random Fan…Thingy…Person.., lovelyanimeangel, Cosmic-lover, mistressofdarkness962, otose, Silvermoon of Forestclan, Nightin' Gale14, Suyonaga, Kimichi, Miko Vampire, Akatsuki-Fan389, DASIWA, Dreaming while awake, Ginebra, Narutofavgirl, tinabug, Sabishii Kage Tenshi, jade, Ursanji, Adamant Ice, Lady Manami, The Sweetest Venom, EdxWinry6789, inono, and lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl for reviewing!

I make no excuses for being out of commission; I humbly beg for forgiveness!

_**MAJOR STORY CHANGE BEFORE READING!**_ Now that I have your attention, all of the chapters have been edited mostly for grammar/spelling errors and content that contributed to the flow of the story without change minor points. However, there was one key change that was significant. In Chapter 7: Insanio, when Ryuga revealed himself as L, I changed it so that HE DID NOT intend for Mimirou to hear him. I just want that to be clear. Now continue with for reading pleasure!

Normal transition: -O0o0O-

Flashback transition: **_-O0o0O-_**

_**Chapter 8: Pessum ire**_

"Hi, Kagome-chan," Sayu said as she entered her home after her school let out. She made her way to the kitchen where she knew Kagome was currently cleaning.

"Hello, Sayu," Kagome answered while wiping off the counter. After meeting Ryuga at the hospital, she had immediately taken over the housework at the Yagami household on her days off from classes while Yagami-san was recovering and his wife was tending to him in the hospital. Unlike Light, she didn't have a full class schedule. His parents were definitely grateful for Kagome's help and Sayu really liked having her around the house when no one else was home. Kagome would clean as much as she could (although the house was usually clean to begin with), fix something for dinner, and, if Light wasn't home by the time she was done, she would hang out in Light's room. After the encounter with Ryuga, Light cut off all discussions about Kira. Although criminals continued to die, he focused on going to school and being with Kagome. Other than officially introducing Mimirou and Mayaru to the family as residents of the Higurashi shrine, he made no direct moves to challenge Ryuga yet.

'But now there's no doubt that Ryuga knows about Mayaru in addition to Mimirou,' Kagome thought, 'and he probably did some research on them which yielded no results at all since they don't technically exist in this time period. That might cause a little trouble, but it makes sense that Light would want Ryuga to know. This way Ryuga won't be able to surprise Light with any additional information that would make him or myself seem more suspicious.' Kagome inwardly sighed at her stream of thoughts; she was spending so much time with Light even her thoughts were beginning to sound like him.

"So when is Light going to make you his girlfriend already?" Sayu asked Kagome animatedly, "I mean you're here all the time and our parents are always gone. You can't tell me all you do in Light's room is study all the time."

Kagome sighed and flicked the younger girl on the forehead. Sayu was nice enough but she certainly had a one track mind.

"This isn't some soap opera drama," Kagome responded, "Light and I are friends. I know we seem close, but we're not dating and we're definitely not doing those things."

"But you did kiss him right?" Sayu asked smugly. Kagome blushed and tightened her hands on the cloth she was using. She placed the damp cloth in the sink and made her way upstairs.

"Where ya going?" Sayu asked in an amused voice.

"I'm gonna sniff Light's clothes in his closet! Don't bother me!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder. Once she made it to Light's room, she shut the door behind her and loud, overexcited laughter assaulted her ears.

"Shut up, Ryuk," Kagome said exasperatedly although only half heartedly. Ryuk usually spent his time shadowing Light (he was the death note owner after all) and Kagome was glad for the chance to talk to the shinigami alone. According to the death note rules, there was a good chance that he couldn't tell Light what they talked about and, even if he did, it wasn't anything for Light to be suspicious of. There were a few concerns that Kagome needed to clear up and she was sure Ryuk had the information she needed.

"Ryuk," Kagome began after she sat down on top of Light's desk. She turned on the TV so anyone who passed by the door wouldn't hear their conversation especially Sayu, "can I ask you something?"

"Alright," he answered once his laughter had died down to a few chuckles, "but just so you know, I won't tell you anything that would help Light as Kira like L's real name or anything like that."

"I already know that, fat lip," Kagome retorted drily, "I'm not asking about anything like that."

"So what do you want know," Ryuk asked sounding very disinterested.

"I wanna know what happened to all the youkai," Kagome began, "You said death notes that can be used on both humans and demons went out of practice. Before that happened, shinigami wrote down the names of as many demons as they could so they could add the highest amount of years to their lifespan. Even so, shinigami couldn't have killed them all and I'm sure any remaining youkai were able to evade any attempts to kill them made by humans."

"They didn't all die out;" Ryuk answered vaguely, "Some of them remained alive." He turned his attention to the TV screen.

"Then what happened to them?" Kagome asked, "Do they still live in the human world?"

"How should I know?" Ryuk asked. Kagome blew up the few strands of hair hanging in front of her face. Ryuk was being difficult and from what she could tell, he was enjoying every minute of it. She decided to try a different route.

"Can't you tell the difference between a human and a non-human?" Kagome asked, "Like when you saw Mimirou and Mayaru for the first time."

"Yeah," Ryuk answered, "Easily."

Kagome groaned and rested her hand against her fists. She could hear Ryuk chuckling at her.

"You're really not good at this," Ryuk said, "I would have thought you would have taken after Light at least a little bit by now. At least that way, this would be a little more entertaining."

Kagome immediately stood and headed towards the door. Ryuk waited for Kagome to return; he was really curious about her sudden move. She sped downstairs and come back up a few seconds later with a large glass with an amber liquid inside like some human alcoholic drinks. Ryuk could also see that she was holding something behind her back. There was a triumphant smile on her face that confused Ryuk even more. He took a sniff around her; whatever was in the glass it wasn't alcohol. Kagome put the glass to her lips and threw her head back, taking a big gulp of the liquid inside. When she finished, Kagome put the half empty glass on the desk and let out a loud sigh. Ryuk stiffened; her breath smelled like fresh apples.

"Nothing like a big cold glass of apple juice when you're frustrated, don't you think?" Kagome asked, but she didn't wait for Ryuk to answer her.

"Didn't Light ever tell you about apple juice?" Kagome asked innocently, "It's all the fresh goodness of an apple in a cold refreshing glass. They sell it in big jugs like this one and they're not really that expensive." Kagome pulled a nearly full jug of apple juice from behind her back and shook it in front of Ryuk. Mesmerized, Ryuk's large yellow eyes followed the container and he reached for the jug, but Kagome pulled it out of his reach.

"If you cut the crap and give me some real answers, I'd be willing to share," Kagome said, "It shouldn't be against the rules, right?" Kagome opened the jug and brought it close enough for Ryuk to reach. He snatched the jug from Kagome's hands and started to chug its contents. Kagome smiled; she could tell the Ryuk was immediately smitten with the stuff and he'd be more inclined to answer her questions.

'Light did tell me that this kind of bribery worked for him before,' Kagome thought smugly.

"So," Kagome began. She had returned to her seat on Light's desk and leaned back in the chair crossing her legs.

"What happened to all the demons that the shinigami didn't kill?" Kagome asked. Ryuk stopped the drinking and wiped his mouth with his arm; he still had about half the jug left.

"They live in the demon world," Ryuk answered and started drinking his juice again.

"There's a world that's only inhabited by demons?" Kagome asked quietly. She never thought that something like that existed. To think that all of the youkai that had once lived alongside humans now dwelled in another world, a new world separate from the human world and Shinigami Realm.

"Think about it," Ryuk said, "There is the human world and the Shinigami Realm. Wouldn't it make sense that demons have their own world? Although I guess you could call it more of a dimension. That's also why all the rules of the death note are specific to the human world; it's pretty useless if a shinigami dropped it in the demon world. Don't ask me how to get there though. I'm not allowed to tell you even if I did know how. Besides, I don't think that they would openly accept a miko among them."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Kagome said with a sigh. She had a least some slight hope that she would be able to find out where the youkai where hiding and she could relocate anyone she had met in the past.

'So much for that,' Kagome thought sullenly.

"So how do shinigami tell the difference between humans and non-humans?" Kagome asked.

"Before shinigami started using the new death notes, you could tell the difference by comparing life spans. As you probably know, the life spans of non-humans are usually longer than ordinary humans. But now there is no need for that because the eyes of a shinigami can only see the names and life spans of humans," Ryuk explained, "When the old death notes were collected by the shinigami king, it was useless to see the names and life spans of demons because shinigami could no longer use the death note to kill them. I guess we evolved or something. The same goes for humans who make the shinigami eye trade."

"Why were there new death notes?" Kagome asked. Ryuk may be more cooperative at the moment but his answers always led to more questions.

"Humans were becoming the dominant species on earth and outnumbering non-humans," Ryuk answered, "It makes more sense to kill them or at least that's what the old man thought." Ryuk finished off the bottle of apple juice with a large gulp and dropped the jug on the floor.

"Tasty," he commented, "Are you done yet? Maybe Light is rubbing off on you. I don't even think he had me answer so many questions."

"Sorry," Kagome said with a giggle, "This last one has more to do with the death note and me. Do you know anything about miko and the death note?"

"Eh, not much," Ryuk answered, "Mikos are like non-humans in a way; depends on how powerful they are. There hasn't been a powerful one in a while."

"Well what about my bond with Light?" Kagome asked, "How deep is that?"

"I don't know," Ryuk answered, "For all I know, you could die as soon as he does or something. Or the whole thing could just be honor based; that sounds like the kind of thing that the old man will come up with, but I'm not sure." Kagome sighed; that was the type of thing she would have liked the have a clear cut answer on.

'I shouldn't take any chances just to be safe,' Kagome thought, 'and I'll have to tell Mimirou and Mayaru. Not to mention InuYasha.'

Kagome groaned; InuYasha had been missing in action for a while now, much longer than usual. No doubt Mayaru or Mimirou had something to do with it. She was glad they keep him a bay, but she could only put of talking to him for so long.

'I need to go back as soon as I can,' Kagome thought, 'Tonight if possible. I can't keep running away.'

"Is there anything you know for sure?" Kagome asked.

"Just about shinigami eyes deal," Ryuk answered, "you can't make the exchange with me; only Light, the current owner of the death note, can."

Kagome paused before she thought of her next question. It wasn't as important as the others, but she had been curious about it for a long time.

"What does Ryuk see when he looks at me?" Kagome asked the shinigami in a quiet voice.

Ryuk smirked so wide that his blue lips stretched all the way across his face. He leaned in close to Kagome; so close that Kagome could have felt his breath on her face if Ryuk needed to breath.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," Ryuk answered in a low whisper.

"Don't shinigami know the meaning of personal space," Kagome said and edged away from the blue death god.

"Well he definitely never got that close to me," someone said from the doorway. Light walked into his room and sat his bag on the floor by his door. He walked over to where Kagome and Ryuk were talking and sat on his bed in front of them.

"Light, you're home," Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah," he answered, "and I actually think I'd rather come home to see you with my jacket on your face." Kagome pouted and slid off of Light's desk.

"Well then since you're home," Kagome began, "There's no reason for me to stay. I can start heading back to the shrine."

"You're leaving already?" Light asked, "You usually stay a little longer after I get home."

"Yeah," Kagome answered, "but Mimirou and Mayaru have some business to take care of back home. We might be gone for a few days." Even though they didn't know it, she knew the sisters wouldn't object to returning tonight.

"What exactly will you be doing?" Light asked. He got up from his bed and went to grab a jacket from his closet; Kagome could tell that Light was up to something.

"Umm," Kagome began, "we have some things that we need to take care of. It would be best if we got this over with before Ryuga decides to make another move."

"Ok," Light said and didn't ask anymore questions, "Let me work you home."

"Alright," Kagome said knowing it would be best not to argue and Light would have to find out about the well sooner or later. Light took Kagome's hand in his and led her out of the door with Ryuk hovering behind them.

-O0o0O-

"Kagome-dono should be coming home in about an hour or so," Mayaru observed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was dusk with the sun barely peeking over the skyline. She and Mimirou were sparing in the yard in front of the well house. It passed the time while Kagome was away; lately she spent all of her time at school or at the Yagami household usually with Light Yagami. Sometimes they would occupy her and help with the housework, but they were getting a little rusty on their skills from lack of practice.

"She must have waited for Yagami-san to return home from university," Mimirou commented and sheathed her sword.

"Your reflexes are a little off," Mimirou continued, "and my aim is not on balance. Perhaps tomorrow we should do a little meditation to get more in touch with our element."

"Your observations seem accurate," Mayaru said, "Speaking of being out of touch, perhaps we should check on the well house. Kagome-dono didn't say anything about returning to the Feudal Era soon, but you told me InuYasha came here looking for us when Kagome was out with Yagami-san and Ryuga-san, correct?"

"Hai," Mimirou affirmed, "I sent him away rather quickly, but a few cold words will only keep him at bay for so long."

"Somehow," Mayaru began, "you seem less proud of that than I thought you would."

"I do not go out of my way to hurt his feelings," Mimirou retorted, "At least, not as bad as I did."

Mimirou and Mayaru began walking in the direction of the well house when a flash of red erupted from inside it.

"You saved us the trouble of looking for you," Mimirou said when InuYasha appeared before the two of them looking more irritated than she or her sister had ever seen him before. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping well, a feat for anyone with demonic blood, and he smelled like he showered in blood.

'He must have curved his frustrations by killing off some rouge youkai,' Mayaru thought, studying the hanyou with calculating eyes, 'He could do something drastic.'

"Where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"She should be coming home soon," Mayaru said, "No need for you to rush her."

"Like hell," InuYasha said and began sniffing around to pick up Kagome's scent. Before he could begin bounding in her direction, several slimy green vines erupted from the ground and latched onto his limbs binding him together. InuYasha struggled to get free but more vines grew to ensnare him.

"That should keep him detained for the time being," Mayaru commented on the bound hanyou admiring her handiwork.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!" InuYasha shouted while continuing to struggle for freedom.

"I will admit that you are more in your element than I am at the moment, but perhaps you should have bound his mouth," Mimirou suggested. She smirked when a thick vine wrapped itself around InuYasha's head.

"What's going on here?" Kagome shouted. She, Light, and Ryuk appeared at the top of the shrine steps and Kagome caught sight of the detained InuYasha and the two demonic sisters standing next to him. Light and Ryuk followed after her at a slower pace.

"Shall I let him go?" Mayaru asked looking in Light's direction. There was no doubt that he could see InuYasha and, from the expression he wore, she could tell he wanted answers.

"I don't know about that," Kagome murmured to herself and InuYasha began to thrash about.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in the well house?" Mimirou suggested, "I do not think it would be wise for you family to discover Yagami-san's connection to the supernatural."

"Good idea," Kagome said, "You go on ahead; I think it would be better to get Light a little prepared for what he's going to hear." The sisters nodded and turned towards the well house. Mayaru's vines pulled InuYasha into the wooden building with Mimirou and Mayaru following after him in quiet fits of laughter.

"I take it that that's another demon?" Light asked when he and Ryuk reached Kagome. Kagome nodded hesitantly.

"He's a half demon like Mimirou," Kagome explained, "He's name is InuYasha."

"I'm guessing by the way he is dressed," Light began, "That he has something to do with the reason you were able to meet Ryuk five hundred years ago."

Kagome sighed; she hoped he forgot about that since it didn't help him being Kira. However, it wasn't in Light's nature to forget something that could be the least bit useful.

"Come with me into the well house," Kagome said, "I'll explain what I can."

"I'd be careful, Light," Ryuk said, "That one's got quite the temper on him."

Light didn't say anything but looked in the direction of the well house. He could tell that Kagome was extremely nervous. He grabbed her hand and rubbed soothing circles on her open palm.

"Don't worry about it," Light said, "Everything will be alright." The two of the walked into the well house to see InuYasha wrestling with the green vines with Mimirou and Mayaru standing in defense positions dividing InuYasha from Kagome and Light.

"Mayaru," Kagome began, "You can let him go now." The demon looked at her for a moment before the vines receded releasing the white haired half demon from their grip.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha asked the auburn haired teen standing next to Kagome and holding her hand. He placed his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered harshly, "No posturing. Don't try to kill him." Kagome moved so that she was standing slightly in front of Light to protect him. InuYasha sneered and removed his hand from his sword. He didn't like the look of this human nor the way he stood so close to Kagome. He had never seen him before and he had never known Kagome to be close to any boy in this era.

'Looks like Kagome trusts him,' he thought bitterly, 'So do those two. I'll keep my eye on him just in case.'

"I'm Yagami Light," Light said, ignoring Kagome's order to the hanyou, "I met Kagome, Mimirou, and Mayaru some time ago." InuYasha huffed and put his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

"So, the wench told you everything about the well huh?" InuYasha said snidely, "So much for keeping it a secret."

"InuYasha," Kagome said harshly between her teeth.

"She did not tell him," Mimirou said drily, "You just did."

"So this well is how Kagome is able to travel five hundred years into the past," Light said with his hand on the edge of the well, "During the Feudal Age, possibly between the Bunki and the Tenshou Era. Based on your behavior and the way you look, Mimirou, Mayaru and InuYasha are all from that time period."

"Yes," Kagome said, "but InuYasha, Mimirou, and Mayaru are the only people from the Feudal Era that are able to pass through the portal and I'm the only here who can use it too."

"What of it?" InuYasha asked growing more irritated by the second.

"Nothing really," Light said casually, "It's just a remarkable thing that Kagome is able to do. Why is it that you travel back and forth between the periods?"

Kagome sighed and pulled the Shikon Shards from a small jar she wore on her body; she discovered the keeping the shards close her diminished the chances of losing it just a tad. So it was decided by the group that she wear them on her at all times.

"These are fragments of the Shikon no Tama," Kagome said, "Have you ever heard the legend of it?"

"I can't say that I have," Light said.

"The jewel was created by the battle of the great miko, Midoriko, and a powerful youkai. She was able to seize the souls of youkai and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart: Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama," Mayaru explained, "The battle lasted for seven days and seven nights until Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the youkai. With the last of her power, Midoriko seized the spirit of the youkai and bound it within her own, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest."

"After years of being passed form humans and demons, the jewel was discovered by taijiya and then entrusted to a miko called Kikyo," Mimirou continued, "Kikyo was killed and the jewel was burned with her body and disappeared."

"I'm Kikyo's reincarnation," Kagome said softly, "When I was born, the jewel reappeared in my body. About two years ago, I was dragged into the well by a centipede demon and transported to the Feudal Era and the jewel was ripped from my body." Kagome subconsciously placed her hand over the scar on her thigh.

"Long story short," Kagome began again, "I shattered the jewel into pieces like the ones in the container and we, along with some other people in our group, have been collecting them."

"But we are not alone," Mimirou said, "A vile half demon called Naraku, the hanyou that murdered Kikyo, appeared to collect the jewel shards for his personal gain. Right now, he holds a majority of the jewel in his possession and our goal is ultimate demise."

"So," Light began, "you won't stop going to the Feudal Era until you collect all of the shards of the Shikon Jewel and this Naraku is your main obstacle."

"Too much for you to handle?" InuYasha asked Light with a smirk on his face.

"I think that I can help you," Light said surprising all the occupants of the wooden building.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Light had to be considering using the death note, but it could only kill humans with the death note; how could he hold the power to help them. Light pulled a piece of paper from his wallet about one forth the size of a full sheet of paper when unfolded.

"InuYasha," he addressed the hanyou, "do you think you can hold onto this piece of paper?" InuYasha shrugged and took the paper from Light's hand. His eyes immediately widened when he caught sight of Ryuk hovering directly behind Light. His first instinct was to attack the unknown creature, but he noticed how calm Kagome and the others were when Light handed him the paper. They must have known the creature was here.

"So what are you?" InuYasha asked, "His pet or something?" Kagome giggled behind her hand when Ryuk gawked at the hanyou.

"I am not!" Ryuk exclaimed, "I'm a shinigami."

"Shinigami?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes," Light answered, "I met Ryuk after I found a notebook, the death note. By touching this piece of paper from the death note, you are also able to see and hear him as long as you hold onto it."

"So what the hell is a death note?" InuYasha asked. He took the piece of paper and tucked it in the folds of his haori.

Light smirked and another piece of the death note from his wallet.

"You can use this piece of the death note to kill Naraku," Light said.

"But how?" Kagome asked, "It shouldn't be able to work on non-humans."

"I got some information from Ryuk about hanyou and youkai and the differences between them after we met up in my house," Light explained, "It proved to be very interesting."

_**-O0o0O-**_

"Ryuk?" Light asked the shinigami. The two of them were in his room shortly after meeting Kagome, Mimirou, and Mayaru and Light returned home after he took Kagome to the bus station.

"What is it?" Ryuk asked.

"Could you tell immediately that Mimirou and Mayaru were not human?" Light asked. There was no reason Ryuk couldn't answer the question because it had nothing to do with the death note.

'The real question is will he answer,' Light thought bitterly; Ryuk wasn't exactly a dependable source of information, but he already had an idea on how he could.

"Yeah," Ryuk answered, "it's easy for a shinigami to tell the difference between humans and non-humans."

"I see," Light said, "It's understandable that you could. The death note only works on humans and it would be ineffective against non-humans like Mimirou and Mayaru. When you were explain the shinigami eyes to me, you said that the eyes of a shinigami can see a person's name and life span. I'm assuming that you cannot see the same when you look at a non-human; having the ability to do so would be completely useless. This would be the most immediate way for a shinigami to tell the difference between humans and non-humans when looking from the Shinigami Realm."

"That's right," Ryuk said.

"But Mimirou half human," Light said, "she must be weaker than a full demon like Mayaru right?"

"Not necessarily weaker when it comes to power," Ryuk explained, "but hanyou all have one weakness." Light was silent waiting for Ryuk to continue.

"I don't really understand it, but it's not all that complicated," Ryuk began, "Humans and demons are completely different so when hanyou are born, they are unstable. The human blood and demon blood constantly clashes with each other and the hanyou's body is in a constant state of conflict. A hanyou's body adapts because of the conflicting blood and his body must enter an annual period of weakness. A hanyou's weak period begins when the human blood overpowers the youkai blood, but when it varies from hanyou to hanyou though. For some it happens when the moon is at a certain phase and for others it change with day or night, but it is evitable and all hanyou experience it."

"So during this time of weakness," Light began, processing the information Ryuk just gave him, "the hanyou is essentially human until this annual phase is over."

"Right," Ryuk affirmed.

"So theoretically, during this time a hanyou's name and life span should be able to be seen by a shinigami," Light explained, "and a hanyou can be killed by writing its name in the death note as long as the time of death falls within the hanyou's period of weakness when said hanyou is human."

"I guess so," Ryuk said, "I never heard of a shinigami using the death note that way; no one would want to make the effort."

"I figured that much," Light said, "It would be difficult for anyone to find out when that period occurs; I'm sure that they keep it a secret. Based on what you said about the various occurrences of the weak period for different hanyou, I can conclude that at the very least this period occurs once a month for most hanyou. The 23 day rule in the death note would take care of that. The only way to know if the death note could be used that way for sure is if I test it out."

"So you going to try to kill Mimirou?" Ryuk asked, "I won't tell you when I can see Mimirou's name and lifespan and if you find a way to succeed without knowing, you're as good as dead. Her sister will be out for your blood and there's no way to kill a youkai with the death note."

"Don't be stupid," Light said, "Killing Mimirou for the sake of a test would be a waste of time."

"So why do you wanna know?" Ryuk asked.

"Well, I already assumed you're not going to tell me how you and Kagome were able to meet 500 hundred years in the past," Light began, "but I can also assume that Kagome is acquainted with other non-humans and, because Mimirou and Mayaru are so protective of her, it's safe to say that she is probably not on friendly terms with them all. The possibility of killing a hanyou with the death note could prove to be something that I do not need to consider, but I think that this could be useful in the future."

_**-O0o0O-**_

"Because Naraku is a hanyou," Light explained, "someone can write Naraku's name on this piece of the death note in this space in front of the conditions of his death and he will die." During the explanation of his conversation with Ryuk, Light had been writing a description of the death on the piece of the death note he had showed Kagome. The passage was short but the words on the page had the potential to bring the vile hanyou to his knees. After a large blank space, Light had written "Heart Attack. 40 seconds after entering his annual period of weakness when his demonic blood is overpowered by his human blood." Hesitantly, Kagome took the page and the pen Light had written with. She placed the pen in her pocket and read over the short passage. InuYasha looked over her shoulder and scoffed at the writing.

"As if a piece of paper could kill Naraku," he said, "We're been battling him for years and you think you and stupid diary can take care of him."

"Are really sure that this will work?" Kagome asked Light in a quiet voice ignoring InuYasha.

"Not one hundred percent," Light said, "but even if it's just the slightest chance of working, you can't allow someone like Naraku to continue existing. The risks are not that high. If it works then Naraku will die, but it will be at the cost of a small portion of the person's lifespan who wrote down the name. If it doesn't work, then there is nothing to lose."

Kagome closed her eyes and started to think. She didn't condone using the death note at all and only did what she did because she was bound to Light.

"Alright," Mayaru answered for the group, "Naraku must be defeated at all cost; we cannot go on without resolving the issue of his existence." Kagome nodded and put the paper in her pocket.

"I'd also like it if either Mimirou or Mayaru were allowed to stay with me in their nekomata form," Light said. Before InuYasha could protest, Mayaru stepped forward with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I volunteer to stay," she said and shifted into her nekomata form.

"Why the hell do you need to stay?" InuYasha asked roughly. He was quickly getting fed up with the human boy that Kagome seemed to trust so much.

"Yagami-san's methods may seem a little strange," Mimirou began, "but he is genuinely more intelligent than most and he has yet to have miscalculated his actions. On that alone, you can give him the minimum amount of trust."

InuYasha growled but stepped back from the male human.

"When you have confirmed the death of Naraku," Light began, "I would like for you to return here. Can you manage that?" Light had taken Kagome's hands in his, ignoring Ryuk's snickers.

Kagome nodded and answered, "Yes, I'll be able to come back. Upon Naraku's death, a curse on a friend that travels with us will be lifted and with Naraku's barrier gone, it will be easy to detect the jewel shards he has."

"Alright," Light said. He pulled Kagome in his arms once again surprising the rest of the occupants of the wooden building. Mimirou pulled at InuYasha's sleeve and jerked her head in the direction of the well. When InuYasha refused the move, Mimirou shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the well without hesitation; she climbed over its side and disappeared with a flash of blue light.

"Be safe," Light whispered in Kagome's ear and caressed her hair gently. Kagome smiled softly despite herself; Light seemed genuinely worried about her. Light gave Kagome a kiss on her forehead before he pulled away from her. Kagome was blushing, but she was quickly growing anxious. She could hear InuYasha growling behind her.

'Light's in rare form today, but he is really pushing it,' Kagome thought.

"Alright, let's get going already," InuYasha said and scooped Kagome into his arms, cradling her back, and cupping the back of her thighs. Within seconds, he jumped into the well and disappeared while holding Kagome flush to his chest.

"He may not be as smart as you," Ryuk commented, "but he does have style." Mayaru rolled her feline eyes at the shinigami and snorted. Light sighed at the shinigami and took the kitten in his arms. With little resistance, Mayaru settled in Light's grip as comfortably as she could.

"Let's go home," Light said and the trio left the small wooden building. Before the well house disappeared out of sight, Mayaru shifted her eyes towards it with one lingering thought.

'Be safe.'

-O0o0O-

"So what's the deal with that guy?" InuYasha asked Kagome once the two of them landed at the bottom of the well in the Feudal Era.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked trying to feign innocence. She didn't want InuYasha to know anymore about the death note or anything about Kira. She still didn't believe what Light wanted to do or the methods he was willing to use, but she was beginning to understand it. Admitting that much terrified her.

"I don't like the look of him," InuYasha said. He jumped out of the well continuing with Kagome in his arms to see Mimirou waiting for them leaning against a nearby tree. It looked like she could hear what InuYasha was saying about Light.

"Perhaps we should save all conversation concerning Yagami-san until we return to the village," Mimirou suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Kagome said and immediately jumped out of InuYasha's arms. The three of them walked down the dirt path leading to the village greeting the villagers as they passed.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted and collided with the teen's stomach when the trio was closer to Kaede's hut. Kagome smiled and cuddled the small kitsune close to her.

"I missed you!" he exclaimed and Kagome hugged him tighter. Looking around (and skipping over InuYasha), Shippo noticed Mimirou was alone without her sister; he had never known the two of them to be apart. He let go of Kagome and jumped over to the neko hanyou's shoulders.

"Did you bring me any sweets?" he asked animatedly.

"Sorry," Mimirou said, "I forgot them." Shippo pouted and began toying with the neko's ears like he did with InuYasha's but not as roughly.

"Is everyone still at Kaede's?" Kagome asked Shippo.

"Uh-huh!" Shippo mumbled with his little teeth latched onto Mimirou's furry ear. The hanyou sighed and ignored the kit. The group had made it to the hut and saw Miroku sitting outside.

"Kagome-sama, I see InuYasha managed to retrieve you" Miroku greeted, "how good to see you back. Mimirou-san, good to see you as well." With a quick survey of the group, the monk noticed that a member of the returning party was absent.

"May I inquire as to why Mayaru-san is not among you?" Miroku asked.

"We can explain that once we get inside," Kagome said and went inside bypassing Miroku and the others to see Sango tending to her hiraikotsu with Kirara sleeping in the corner of the room. Mimirou and Shippo, InuYasha, and Miroku followed behind her.

"So how was your trip?" Miroku asked when everyone was inside and seated, "By Mayaru's absence, I could only assume it was quite eventful."

"You could say that I guess," Kagome said sheepishly. InuYasha huffed and placed his hands in the sleeves of his haori.

"Why don't you tell them about your genius lover boy?" he suggested snidely.

"Don't call him that!" Kagome shouted, "And he's not!"

"Kagome has acquired another suitor?" Sango asked Mimirou.

"I suppose," Mimirou answered. She didn't want to reveal Light and Kagome's relationship even though it wasn't exactly genuine. Keeping the details of the relationship as vague as possible would be the wisest choice of action. Also there was no need to antagonize InuYasha any further.

'I am more concern about him than Yagami-san,' she thought, 'If Naraku is killed using the death note, and then Yagami-san would be able to kill any hanyou he wished. The only hanyou known to him are InuYasha and myself.'

"He's got shit for brains," InuYasha said, "He thinks we can kill Naraku with a piece of paper."

"You told him the true nature of the well?" Sango asked Kagome and she nodded.

"You must trust him a great deal to reveal something like that," Sango commented.

"I guess," Kagome said, "Light's not going to tell anyone and he's very discrete!"

"So his name is Light," Miroku mused, "and you trust that with this paper he has given you that it will be able to vanquish Naraku?" Kagome could tell everyone was skeptical.

"Not exactly," Kagome said, "This piece of paper comes from the notebook that belonged to a shinigami."

"A god of death?" Miroku repeated and Kagome nodded.

"In my studies, I briefly came across the creature, but there isn't much about the subject," Miroku said, "All I know is that they escort the souls of the dead to the afterlife. Do you have anymore information, Sango?"

"Nothing other than folk tales," Sango said, "Why would a shinigami directly come in contact with a human and give them such a powerful item?"

"Well this shinigami dropped the death note and Light happened to find it and he held onto it," Kagome said, "The note is designed to kill the human whose name is written in it." Kagome handed Miroku the piece of the death note for him to read.

"So the note will be effective on Naraku during his time of weakness. The description seems a little unclear and the whole idea seems far fetched to me," Miroku said, "Have you ever seen Light-san use this death note?"

"I have seen the note, but I never saw Yagami-san actively use it," Mimirou answered truthfully. Light had names written in advance and wrote on the hidden death note pieces in private locations. Though aware he had written down names; Kagome, Mimirou, and Mayaru never actually saw him write names in the death note.

"Do you have any proof InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"I saw the damn shinigami, but note the notebook," InuYasha said, "Probably used it once and got freaked out. He said something about losing some of you life span or whatever."

"Perhaps a test is in order?" Miroku suggested.

"You're really going to use that?" Shippo asked timidly. He was snuggled securely in the safety of Kagome's abdomen (leaving Mimirou when he grew tired for messing with her appendages) and he was absolutely terrified of piece of paper.

"We need to do something before place all of our hopes in this attempt," Miroku said, "And because the only living hanyou we know for certain and can immediately know of their deaths are InuYasha and Mimirou, we should probably verify that the note will be affective on a human."

"And what human deserves death?" Sango asked, obviously offended by the mere suggestion.

"It is not our place to pass judgment," Miroku said, "but the most logical solution would be to use someone to whom death would be a service to."

"How about that guy, Saburo?" InuYasha suggested.

"You can't be serious!" Sango shouted. She looked to Kagome and Mimirou for support, but Kagome was lost in thought by this point and Mimirou was characteristically apathetic.

"Is Saburo one of the head farmers for the village?" Mimirou asked Shippo, the only other one not involved in the discussion.

"He was," Shippo answered, "He lost his leg in an accident recently. His family has been taking care of him."

"So his condition is truly a desperate one?" Mimirou asked.

"His family is spending most of their time taking care of him and not tending to their own duties," Miroku explained, "He was once active and lively and now all he does is lie inside his family's home and come out only once or twice a day. His quality of life will only get worse. And since InuYasha said a portion of the user of this paper's life will be forfeited, I would probably be the best candidate considering…" Miroku stopped talking and flexed the hand sealed with his prayer beads. Although they hated to admit it out loud, Miroku's explanation made a lot of sense.

"So," Sango began after she had calmed down, "we are certain that Saburo is the one we agree on?"

Without any words, the group quietly decided. Kagome handed Miroku the pen from her pocket and handed it to Miroku. He turned over the page of the death note to the clean side free of writing and placed it on the floor. He leaned over and began to write on the blank space. Miroku wrote, "Saburo; third son of Akihito and Miyuki."

"So now we wait?" Sango asked and was answered with a pregnant silence. In forty seconds, there was a loud feminine cry of shock. It was Miyuki, Saburo's elder mother.

"Please! Someone find Kaede! My son has collapsed!" she shouted. The villagers quickly frenzied about looking for Kaede and trying to aid the hysteric mother. The ballpoint pen that Miroku held in his hand fell to the ground but the piece of the death note was tightly clutched in his hand. It was clear to the group seated in Kaede's hut that no amount of help or skill would rose Saburo into the land of the living.

"He's dead," Shippo whispered quietly and tears appeared in the edge of his eyes.

"So now we use this to kill Naraku?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered after being silent for the last part of the discussion, "All someone needs to do is write Naraku's name before what Light has written here."

Sango picked up the pen from the ground; the object clutched tightly in her hand.

"I want to be the one to do it," she said in a tense voice. Without looking, Miroku handed Sango the piece of paper and left the hut.

'He must be regretting killing someone,' Kagome thought sadly, 'Sorry for putting you through this.'

Although her handwriting wasn't as neat as Miroku's, Sango turned the paper over began writing Naraku's name in front of what Light had written.

"So now we wait," Sango said. Kagome took the piece of paper and slipped into her pocket. She excused herself from the others and began to walk outside.

'Why do I feel this way?' she thought, 'I could tell InuYasha about everything Light has done and he could easily kill him. Why am I so hesitant to tell him what's going on if everything Light is doing will be stopped?'

Kagome stopped when she had made it to a stream where the village woman frequently did there laundry. It was deserted with many items of clothing left on the banks of the waterway; some were even drifting in the slow current. It seemed like they left to help Miyuki. Kagome approached the stream and knelt down close to the water's edge. She dipped her fingers in the cool water and took a deep breath.

'But if the death note can kill hanyou,' she resumed her thoughts, 'Light may try to kill InuYasha.'

Kagome's heart ached when she thought of InuYasha dying, but at the same time her throat constricted when she thought of Light being hurt. Thinking of Light was just like the flowing water, a powerful current that wouldn't stop flowing. She knew she still had strong feelings for InuYasha, but at the thought of Light…The thing she had been frightened of was slowly coming to be.

'I'm…falling in love with Kira…Light Yagami.'

Kagome began to cry.

-O0o0O-

Naraku looked out from the safety of his concealed castle with indifference; there were little changes in scenery when one lived a life of hiding. He turned to leave and sneered when he felt his body's response was slower than usual. He had been putting it off for a while, but it was about time that he reconstruct his body again as he did every month. His human blood was already threatening to take over. InuYasha and his group, the constant thorns in his side, weren't making much progress lately especially since Kagome disappeared with her two obedient pets. Naraku felt his anger grow when he thought of the new additions to the miko's band of useless adoring fools. He planned to consume them sooner or later; the remaining blood of their clan of nekomata will make his body more resistant and stronger.

'It will be their devotion to the miko that brings their inevitable demise,' Naraku thought darkly and his anger quelled. He would slaughter them all once he tired of their efforts to find him and the suffering they endured because of it. Especially InuYasha…he would take much pleasure in his downfall.

"Kagura," he called out to the wind sorceress. With forced obedience, the demoness made her way to stand before her master.

"Yes?" she answered with her eyes looking towards the floor.

"I will be retiring to my chambers for the night," Naraku said, knowing she would understand his true purpose of retreating there.

"Do as you wish," Kagura replied. Naraku smirked at his detachment's form. She keep her eyes away from him, but he knew that utter hatred was dwelling in the red depths of her eyes. He could see her body's nearly undetectable tremors of rage and her white knuckles tightly clutching the material of her fan. No matter how much she despised him or how strong her desire was to escape, she would never be free from him. Her life was his to begin and his to end just like the many that played into his open hands; he was their god.

"Don't try to escape," Naraku said with a smirk; the warning was useless and Kagura began to tremble more noticeably. Naraku left Kagura in the hall of his hideout and made his way to his chambers. Once inside the room, he walked into the center of it and began his "human transformation". His current form lost its shape, its definite limbs and its torso until Naraku was nothing more than a mass of countless random demon parts and his head. The shift of forms was complete. Naraku took a moment to decide when component of his body should be the first to go, but he never got the chance to make the first move.

'What is this?' Naraku thought when he felt his heart, Onigumo's human heart, constrict while hidden in the mass of limbs. Then, within seconds, it ceased to beat as did the hearts of all his detachments that lived outside his body. It was as simple as that. No glorious battles. No elaborate ceremony. Nothing whatsoever. As quickly as he appeared, Naraku vanished by a power far greater than he.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—And that's a wrap on that chapter. I don't know about anyone else, but I always pegged Naraku with a god complex (until a certain point in the manga of course). I also figured that if Naraku dies, then all his detachments will die as well (they are a part of him after all).

Any questions? (There might be some I think.) Comments? Words of Wisdom? Contact me!

-Pessum ire – "To be destroyed", "To be ruined", or "Put to an end"

L83R, DUD35!

(edited 08.28.2010)


	10. Chapter 10

punkish furball – Hey everybody! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you R ii N G o K ii T S U N e, DeathNoteMaker, LOL-LIVElikeurOUTofLOLLIPOPS, KarinNaiara, Always Keep the Faith, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Akatsuki nao Oashisu, Silvermoon of Forestclan, WhiteDemoness11, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, The Sweetest Venom, StarlitBaby, Katey98y, chebe1320, Monk-Miko, otose, Amanda Farbe – StoryWeaver, one in the crowd, tinabug (2x), Annoying Little Twit, Watashi No Sukinahito, Kobato-hime, Tawainai, MizukixTsukiyomi, Cosmic-lover, InuBroken, SuicidalxDolly, Fox's-white angel, Chocolateaddictx3, and VannaUsagi13 for taking the time to review! XD

Reviews and feedback really mean a lot to me which is why I take the time to thank you all.

_**Chapter 10: **__**Simulatus **_

Mayaru let out a long cat-like yawn as she rested on Light's bed in her feline form. Light had taken her home with him, he told his family Kagome asked him to care for her cat while she was away for an indefinite amount of time. His explanation was Kagome had a sudden relapse in her health and was out of the city for medical attention. Kagome's family confirmed the story when his mother called to check on Kagome's situation; Light suspected false illnesses were the most likely explanation for Kagome's repeat absences and would assume she told Light that she was ill while she was away. To deter suspicion from Kagome's family, Light even called in with Kagome's mother for regular reports on Kagome's recovery.

The life of a common house cat bring petted and coddled while watching television dramas was definitely boring one, but Mayaru had to grin and bear it for now. She snuck out at night for a quick run around the city or to the nearby park to take a break from it and keep herself sane.

'Better me than Mimirou,' Mayaru thought, 'She would have leveled a few buildings by now.'

"Look who's gotten comfortable," Ryuk said while hovering above Mayaru's head with a snicker. If Ryuk was here, that meant Light was home from classes for the day. Mayaru stood on her hind legs and swatted at Ryuk with her paws. He liked to tease her especially when she was in her feline form. It was like his own way of playing with her.

"Someone's a little frisky," he said with a chuckle and reached from one of her tails. Mayaru growled and snapped her jaws at him before he could touch it. She was jumping about on Light's bed trying to scratch the shinigami when Sayu walked into the room.

"There you are, kitty!" she said cheerfully, "Looks like you got a little bored up here all by yourself." Sayu scooped the cream colored kitten in her arms and headed downstairs to the living room. She passed Light in the hallway as she walked by.

"Be careful with her Sayu," Light said, "Kagome won't like it if you're too rough with her."

"Oh please! We're just going to watch TV!" Sayu exclaimed, "Don't worry; I'd never do anything to make Kagome-chan break up with you."

Mayaru inwardly groaned; everyone in this house and Kagome's seemed to be talking about Kagome and Light's relationship in one way or another. She honestly had no clue what to make of it. Kagome was an open book; there was no doubt she was beginning to develop legitimate feelings for Light, but, due to the nature of their relationship, she was emotionally and morally conflicted and confused. Light was nearly unreadable, although, Mayaru tell that he was growing more and more sincere with his affections.

'Just like Mimirou said,' she thought, 'It is all one big headache.' Sayu plopped down on the couch in the living room with Mayaru in her lap and turned on the TV.

"Let's see what's on," Sayu said. She flipped a few channels before stopping on the Sakura TV Station channel. It wasn't her favorite channel to watch, but it killed time until her soaps came on. On the television screen, there was a man dressed in a suit, most likely a reporter, sitting next to a monitor reading "A Message from Kira: Four Terrifying Videos."

"Are they serious?" Sayu said out loud with a slight laugh in her voice, "This might actually be good for a laugh." In her lap, Mayaru lifted her head and focused more of her attention on the screen.

"In other words, we are practically reporting this news as hostages of Kira himself," the man said, "At the same time; we at Sakura TV feel that it is our professional duty to report these videos to the public. I repeat that this is not a prank or a hoax perpetrated by our network for the purposes of sensationalism." The image on the screen changed to the four cassette tapes arranged in a row. The reporter gestured to each of the tapes displayed with his hands.

"There is no doubt that these four cassettes mailed to the director of this show were sent by Kira," the reporter said. The camera zoomed in on one of the tapes at the end of the row.

"In the first tape, the voice recorded on it predicted the death of two arrested criminals: Seichi Machiba and Seiji Machiba. Later, as indicated by Kira in the tape, they died of heart failure at 7:00 last night. Only Kira is capable of doing such a deed, thus, we are certain that these are truly sent from Kira."

"Wow, it's the real deal," Sayu whispered softly and was instantly absorbed into the story. Mayaru on the other hand was not as convinced as she was.

'It is true that Light would be able to do something like that using the death note, but what would be his purpose of doing so?' Mayaru thought, 'This is not the way he operates.'

"Furthermore, Kira instructed us to broadcast the second tape today at exactly 5:59 PM," the reporter said holding the tape out in front of the camera, "We have not watched the tape ourselves, but not only should this tape validate that all of the tapes were sent in by Kira, it will serve as his message to the entire world." A young woman came from off screen and the reporter handed her the tape.

"It is now 5:59 PM and we begin showing the video," the reporter said. The image on the screen changed to an entirely white background with "Kira" displayed across it in all black capital letters.

"Looks like the same font L used back when he challenged Kira on TV," Sayu said absently. Mayaru wrinkled her nose; she didn't know much about technology, but she could tell that the fuzzy image on the screen was not the type of thing Light would produce.

'No doubt it was cheaply made,' she thought but continued to watch the broadcast with Sayu.

"I am Kira," a voice said clearly using a voice changing device, "If this tape was aired at 5:59 PM on April 18th, it should be 5:59:38 right now…39 seconds…40…Please change the channel to Taiyou TV. The new anchor, Hibima Kazuhiko-san will die of heart failure at exactly 6:00 PM." Sayu grabbed the remote and flipped to the Taiyou TV station. She gasped and dropped the remote when the news anchor sitting at a table on screen has his face down on the table with his co-workers surrounding trying to resuscitate him. Unable to take much more of the gruesome displays, she left the couch and fled to her room leaving Mayaru downstairs. Curious about what had just transpired; Mayaru pressed her paw down on the remote and returned to the previous channel.

"Hibima-san constantly referred to Kira as "evil" and for that he was punished," the Kira voice on the television said, "But surely one demonstration is not absolute proof of my identity, so I take another sacrifice. The next target is a commentator for the same network who has also repeatedly condemned me…"

Using her paws again, Mayaru changed the TV to 24, the station specified by Kira in the video to see if this person would also die. Once she changed the channel, yet another person was shown dead on the screen. Mayaru flipped back to Sakura TV after the confirmation.

"I now trust that you truly believe that I am Kira," the voice continued, "Please listen to me carefully. I don't want to kill innocent people. I hate evil and defend justice. The police do not have to be my enemies. They can be my allies in my fight against evil."

Mayaru snorted; this clearly wasn't Light. This person was even more of a child than he was. She hopped off of the couch and headed towards the window. Someone else using the powers of a shinigami was definitely good enough cause to investigate even if it was to sate her own curiosity. Sakura TV shouldn't be too hard to find. She had a pretty good idea of the downtown area after going to the university with Kagome and with everything that has transpired there was no doubt the police would be rushing over to the building to stop the broadcast. If she got a good vantage point, Mayaru could easily follow them to the scene. Once she reached the window in the front of the house, Mayaru shifted into her human form just long enough to open it to a crack just large enough for her to slip out. She returned to her feline form and caught a bit more of the broadcast before she left.

"I wish to rid the world of evil and create a just society," the Kira voice said, "This could be easily accomplished if all of you would work with me. As long as no one tries to oppose me, no innocent people will die."

'I can't listen to any more of that. What a fool,' Mayaru thought and slipped into the city streets heading towards downtown and barely picking up the sound of a siren in the distance. It was only a single car speeding towards the downtown area.

'Only one police officer?' Mayaru thought, but decided to follow him anyway. His car screeched to a stop in front of a large building with "Sakura TV" above the entrance. Mayaru waited behind some other vehicles parked nearby. The man jumped out of the vehicle and ran to the door. He tried to pry it open but it wouldn't budge.

"Police! Open up!" he shouted through the entrance while banging on the door, but the security guard inside did not comply. Desperately, the police officer reached for his gun and pointed it at the glass. Before he could fire, he collapsed onto the ground. It didn't take long for some people from inside the building to take his body away from the entrance.

'A heart attack,' Mayaru thought, 'Whoever sent those tapes is watching the area to kill anyone who tries to enter. There is not much I can do if he is watching.'

Before Mayaru could begin to contemplate heading back, a large armored vehicle sped towards the building without any signs of slowing down. She leapt from her hiding spot to avoid being hit. The vehicle crashed into the building and didn't stop until it was completely inside causing massive amounts of debris and broken glass to fly into the air.

'Well I did need a way inside,' Mayaru thought and dashed into the opening. A man had exited the vehicle with a jacket over his head demanding the location of the studio the Kira videos were being broadcasted in. After getting his answer, he sped up the stairs towards the studio. Mayaru followed behind him without being seen. The man threw open the door and shouted at its occupants.

"This is the police!" he shouted, "Stop this broadcast immediately and give me those tapes!"

"Who the hell are you?" the larger man with glasses said before approaching the police officer, "Listen, we don't have much of a choice here. If we stop this video, then we'll all be killed." The police officer pulled out a gun from his coat and pointed it at the man.

"You're going to get killed right here and now if you don't give those tapes to me!" he shouted, "An innocent man was killed because of you!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the man shouted in fright, "You're crazy!"

"This is happening because you put Kira on your network and treated him like some kind of damn celebrity!" the officer shouted, "This is exactly what you deserve! I want every single copy of those tapes you have and I won't ask you again!" The man backed away and grabbed the tapes from a black bag.

"Okay, I'll give you the tapes" the man said and handed the officer the tapes, "Just stop waving that gun around!"

'He is rather bold for a human,' Mayaru thought. She had slipped underneath on of the desks and was well out of sight not that anyone would notice a stray kitten while being held at gunpoint. After the officer received the tapes along with all the original packaging and written instructions they were mailed with, he took out his cell phone and rapidly dialed.

"I need to speak with Ryuzaki!" he said as soon as the phone picked up. He paused while the person on the other end of the line spoke. Through the cell phone receiver, Mayaru heard Ryuzaki address the officer as "Chief Yagami".

'Yagami?' Mayaru thought, 'This must be Light's father. It seems like it was good idea to come here.'

"That's right," he replied after Ryuzaki spoke to him, "I couldn't just sit back and watch. I have confiscated all of the tapes from Sakura TV."

"I'm feeling better than I ever have," Chief Yagami said, "How should I leave the building? I could always use the police van again." The officer was silent and waited for instructions on the cell phone.

"You want me to exit at the front entrance?" Chief Yagami said. He waited a few minutes before he hung up his phone and headed downstairs with everything he confiscated in the black bag. Mayaru left from her hiding spot and followed at his heels; he seemed too preoccupied to notice she was there. Outside there was a line of other police officers holding wearing helmets and holding shields to hide Chief Yagami's entire body. A car was also waiting for him behind the line of police shields. Content that all she had discovered, Mayaru left from behind the line of officers and made her way back to the Yagami household.

-O0o0O-

"So that is it?" Mimirou asked as she watched Kagome hold the nearly completed jewel in her hands. After the group confirmed the death of Naraku with the disappearance of Miroku's wind tunnel, they went in search of the large portion of the Shikon no Tama he had in his possession. It didn't take long to find it or rather it didn't take long for it to find them. A tribe of rouge low level youkai managed to obtain the jewel shard from Naraku's destroyed hideout and was on the search for the few remaining shards. Even though the Shikon drastically increased the power of the youkai, they were not much of a challenge for the shard hunting group.

"Almost," Kagome said, "We need to find the shard embedded in Kohaku's back and retrieve the shards in Kouga's legs for it to be complete."

"It is troubling that we have not seen Kohaku in what remained of Naraku's stronghold," Miroku commented causing Sango to grow a bit distressed. She had become increasingly worried when they could not find him.

"He's got to be around here somewhere," Kagome said reassuringly and tried to lift her friend's spirit, "and we'll find him."

"I suppose," Sango said with a small bitter smile, "but other than him, there is someone else should also make an appearance soon."

"Indeed," Miroku said, "I'm certain Kikyo has heard of Naraku's demise by now. She followed him as closely as we did." Sango and Miroku looked hesitantly in Kagome's direction for any sign of a reaction to Kikyo's name; it was no secret that the triangular relationship between her, the undead priestess, and InuYasha took a toll on the girl. However, this time, there were no outward signs of her distress or discomfort.

"Do you thing something is wrong with her?" Sango whispered to Miroku, "Usually Kagome has a reaction by now."

"She does, although the change in character isn't entirely unwelcome," Miroku replied.

"Maybe she's getting over him," Shippo suggested quietly, "Mimirou did mention her having another suitor in her world. Maybe she's fonder of him than InuYasha."

"Everyone can hear you," Mimirou said drily in the direction of the gossiping trio. The three jumped into the air and broke apart. Mimirou was standing next to Kagome while InuYasha was looking at them with a harsh glare. He was always on edge whenever the Kikyo was brought up. Kagome didn't seem to hear or care about their conversation with the nearly completed jewel clutched tightly in her hands.

"We apologize," Miroku said and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "We usually wait until your attention is diverted to have such discussions." InuYasha huffed and turned towards the path they were traveling on; he took a few delicate sniffs of the air around them.

"There's a village not too far from here," InuYasha said, "We can rest there for the night."

"It'll be a good change," Miroku said being the diplomat as always, "We have yet to celebrate our victory." He pulled the cloth from his palm and revealed the skin of his pale hand; the only solid testament they had to Naraku's defeat other than the jewel shards.

"Naraku is truly vanquished," Miroku continued, "by all means at our disposal."

"Miroku's right," Kagome said, "We should be happy." Sango and Shippo both nodded, happy to see the Kagome was getting back into her usual spirits. InuYasha grunted and began walking in the direction of the village.

"Whatever the hell you wanna do, hurry up because I'm leaving you!" InuYasha shouted without turning to look at the group. Everyone followed behind with little hesitation.

-O0o0O-

Mayaru shuffled up the wall of Light's home to the balcony leading into his bedroom using her claws. The window she had intentionally left open was locked when she returned.

'How annoying,' Mayaru thought and heaved her lithe feline body to the top. As soon as she settled on the balcony, the door was opened for her. She looked up to see Light walking away from the opened window towards his desk.

"Close the door when you come in," he said as he took a seat at his desk and returned to his work. Mayaru snorted softly before shifting into her human form and closed the window.

"You are not going to ask me where I went," Mayaru stated rather than asked. She had a feeling Light didn't feel he needed to know or didn't really care.

'Or maybe he already knows,' Mayaru thought and shifted her eyes from Light to Ryuk but neither gave anything away.

"It's best that I don't know any details now," Light explained, "I'll find out soon enough." Mayaru nodded slightly even though Light wasn't looking in her direction. She shifted into her feline form and settled into a small corner of Light's room. She let out a large cat-like yawn before closing her eyes and drifting into a light slumber.

-O0o0O-

Kagome giggled when she watched highly intoxicated Miroku and Sango hang off of each other babbling and singing incoherently to each other. After Miroku briefly "explained" who the group was when they arrived to the village, the village leader eagerly allowed them to stay in one of the finest taverns in the village with anything they needed at their disposal. InuYasha, unable to take the scent of excess food and alcohol, retreated to the trees outside and none of the others have heard from him since then. Shippo was passed out on the floor with a belly full of food and desserts compliments of the village with Kirara snoozing next to him. Mimirou was seated just outside the opened shoji screen sharpening her sword and looking out into the tavern's surroundings. Seeing as Miroku and Sango were preoccupied with each other and their drunken babble, Kagome approached her and took a seat by her side.

"How are you holding up?" Kagome asked the silent nekomata, "The smell isn't bothering you, is it?"

"I am fine," Mimirou answered and kept her attention outside. Behind the two of them, Miroku and Sango collapsed into a drunken pile of human limbs. She paused for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"InuYasha has left us," Mimirou said.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, "I thought he was just keeping out of range of the smells." Mimirou sighed before flicking her sharp pupils up towards the sky. Kagome looked up as well and saw several slivers of silver streaking across the night sky.

"Soul collectors," Kagome whispered.

"Yes," Mimirou said, "InuYasha followed them a while ago." Out of the corner of her eye, Mimirou saw Kagome's eyes drift towards the ground and felt a small pang of guilt at her heart. However, she would have felt worse if she didn't tell her what she had seen.

"Would you like to follow?" Mimirou asked after Kagome didn't say anything for a while, "Even though Kikyo came to see InuYasha, I imagine she would want to see you as well considering the circumstances."

"If Kikyo really wants to see me, she'll let me know," Kagome said somberly. Mimirou nodded and turned her attention back to her sword once more. It didn't seem much longer until before a pair of soul collectors circled the sky flying considerably lower than they were before. They descended lower until they had reached eye level.

"I suppose that is her calling," Mimirou commented. The soul collectors circled a few my times before retreating slowly beyond the trees leaving luminescent trails of silver and white behind them. Kagome stood to her feet and started walking in the direction they disappeared in. Just before she entered the trees, she heard Mimirou stand up and begin to follow her. Kagome paused for a moment before uttering one word.

"Kneel," she whispered without looking back. She knew Mimirou wasn't going to come after her once the spell wore off. It seemed she followed the faint white threads for ages before Kagome reached a clearing where more soul collectors hovered around each other and their master.

"You came alone," Kikyo said in her low, monotone drawl. One of the snake-like creatures flew towards her and circled her clay body.

"Yes," Kagome said simply, "You called for me, didn't you?"

"I did," Kikyo answered, "InuYasha told me that Naraku has been vanquished and his jewel shards are now in your possession."

"That's true," Kagome said, choosing to keep her answers and responses as short and to the point as possible. Interacting with her had always been awkward and Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated especially considering their relationship with InuYasha. However, it didn't seem like it mattered as much anymore after everything that's happened, but InuYasha was still one of her dearest friends.

"He told me that you didn't kill him directly," Kikyo said with a slight hint of mocking in her tone as though she could have ended him without taking those kinds of measures, "You procured other means from your world."

"Naraku had to be stopped no matter what the cost," Kagome said strongly, "It might not have been the great battle that everyone expected‒"

"That is not what I am referring to," Kikyo said and cut Kagome off, "You made a pact with a shinigami? You foolish girl! It is clear you have become corrupted by the human he possesses."

"Corrupted?" Kagome repeated quietly.

"He lays claim to your soul just as I lay claim to InuYasha's," Kikyo continued, "As long as the human boy remains alive, you and InuYasha cannot be."

"You can't just claim InuYasha's life like that!" Kagome shouted with anger coating her voice, "His life is his own!" Kikyo's blank eyes widened slightly at Kagome's declaration; she said nothing of her connection to the possessed human from her world. Kikyo studied the composure of her reincarnation more closely; her emotions were not as tightly restrained as hers. Kikyo smiled bitterly in her direction when she realized something. InuYasha spoke of his suspicions concerning her reincarnation and the possessed human and now they were confirmed.

"So you have fallen for him, the shinigami possessed human," Kikyo said causing Kagome to gasp. Kikyo turned towards the woods and began to leave with her soul collectors following after her.

"I will come for InuYasha when the jewel has been completed," Kikyo said without turning in Kagome's direction. Kagome stood watching her with clenched fists before turning sharply and heading towards the village tavern. She took a straight path back and returned in little time. Everything was just as she left it; Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all sleeping inside and Mimirou was seated outside the shoji screen.

"InuYasha returned but left shortly after when he found you were not here," Mimirou said once Kagome had gotten close enough. Kagome nodded and once again took a seat next to the neko.

"We should go back to the well as soon as we can," Kagome said, "Mayaru must be bored out of her mind by now."

"I would imagine so and I do miss her," Mimirou admitted, "I also can't help but wonder what Yagami has done in our absence or if L has made any moves to implicate him further." Mimirou noticed how Kagome reacted out of the corner of her eye at the mention of Yagami's name. Pink slowly rose to her cheeks and slight brightness grew in her eyes.

"If we hurry we can be back by tomorrow," Kagome said and stood to her feet, "I'm headed to bed. Are you coming in?" Mimirou snorted lightly before heading towards the surround fauna.

"I will stay outside," she answered, "Sleep well. I will rejoin you in the morning." She disappeared before Kagome could reply to her. Kagome sighed before heading towards her backpack and taking out her sleeping bag.

'It must be true then if Kikyo can notice it,' Kagome thought before crawling into in and falling into a slightly troubled sleep.

-O0o0O-

"All you do is sleep," Ryuk commented and roughly pulled at one of Mayaru's tails. The feline growled and tried to bite the blue shinigami's large hands. Ryuk pulled away causing Mayaru to jump about on Light's bed to reach him.

"Can't the two of you settle down a bit?" Light scolded the two inhuman beings. Mayaru snorted but curled back into her original position on Light's bed. Ryuk chose to hover above Light who was watching TV; the channel was currently on commercial. The image on the screen changed to the same grainy and low resolution logo that displayed when the Kira incident aired.

'I thought Yagami's father confiscated all of those tapes,' Mayaru mused, 'I wonder why this one was returned.'

"I find it regretful that the answer to my offer for police cooperation is no," the same voice said, "However, if the criminal reports are stopped, I will be forced to execute not only the police, but those involved in the media as well. But since the police oppose me, this alone will no longer be enough. As a penalty, I will take the life of the director of the NPA, who has formed a task force to find and capture me or, the life of the one who is leading the investigation, the one who goes by the alias, 'L'. Either the director or L. You have four days to decide who will be sacrificed for the loss of a peaceful world."

'A sacrifice, eh?' Mayaru thought and her opinion of the false Kira lowered even more. She turned her attention to Light and noticed he didn't seem surprised by the current broadcast. He knew more than he had let on before.

"As I know the director's face, there are no special requirements should he be chosen to be sacrificed," the Kira voice continued, "However, if L is chosen, he must appear on Sakura TV's six o' clock news and give a ten minute speech. During this time, I will judge if this person is truly L. If I determine that this person is not L, I will take the lives of several police chiefs worldwide as compensation. Lying to me will cost you dearly. I do not want to kill those who are without sin. You have four days to think about your decision." When the broadcast ended, Light promptly turned off the TV set.

"I told you before the gods were on my side," Light said smugly, "or more specifically a shinigami."

"Seems that way," Ryuk said with a slight chuckle. It seemed he was excited to the new addition to Kira investigation.

"Another shinigami as descended to the human world," Light mused aloud, "and the current owner of his death note is someone who supports Kira. There's no question about that. And I'm the only one who knows he's a fake."

"So what are you going to do now?" Ryuk asked.

"What needs to be determined is if this new death note owner is my ally or my enemy," Light explained, "I can use him to my advantage if he truly believes in Kira's ideals. The death of the cop on the Sakura TV live broadcast assures that he has the shinigami eyes. This means that this fake Kira has greater powers than me. Even so, I can use his abilities to prove my innocence and get rid of L. On the other hand, I can't let him run wild for too much longer. Sending out low quality video tapes to a trash TV network and using innocent people as sacrifices damages Kira's reputation. And if this new Kira messes up L can find out about the existence of the death notes. The best solution for me would be to enter the task force so I can keep tabs on L and the fake Kira and I can find a way to contact the fake Kira." Light turned his attention back to the feline on his bed.

"I need Kagome here," Light said to the feline, "Go to the shrine and see if she and your sister have returned. If not, wait for them. As soon as you reach her, tell her to contact me and we'll meet outside of my house. You can tell her what's going on but be discreet; I will give her all the details she needs," Mayaru nodded once before rising out of her relaxed position and stretching. She walked towards Light's opened window and jumped into the streets. Ryuk chuckled while Light watched Mayaru dashed down the streets almost invisible to human sight.

"You actually miss her?" Ryuk asked but received no immediate answer. Undeterred, Ryuk pressed on.

"Kira can't be growing to care for someone, could he?" Ryuk continued. Light looked at Ryuk with an unreadable expression on his face.

"She's kind, innocent, and pure. Kagome is the kind of person that deserves the true paradise I can create," Light answered and said nothing more.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Well that is a wrap! Kagome and Light reunite (hehe that rhymes!) in the next chapter and guess who else shows up. :p

Remember: Any Questions? Comments? Words of Wisdom? Contact me!

Simulatus – "To pretend", "To counterfeit", or "To fake"

(edited 03.21.2011)


End file.
